


The Day The Family Found Out About Atsuhina

by Yazhkx



Series: The Day Atsuhina Met Everyone [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Inarizaki Volleyball Club - Freeform, Japanese National Team, Karasuno Family, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/pseuds/Yazhkx
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the news that Miya Atsumu is finally dating his long-time crush, Hinata Shouyou! How would everyone react? Why is everyone suddenly making group chats? Would Miya Atsumu survive all the meetings he has to attend? Stay tuned!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Day Atsuhina Met Everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859299
Comments: 302
Kudos: 1290





	1. Team Dads Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen once Bokudad breaks down the news of their precious son, Hinata Shouyou, dating the MSBY Black Jackals' foxy setter, Miya Atsumu? How will the dads react? Will the coffee taste delicious? And who the heck took all the knives I need to cook!

_You added Sawamura Daichi and 3 others to this group._

_You renamed the group "Hashtag Team Dad"_

_Friday at 7:30 PM_

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Eyyy! Brokuto!

**Aone Takanobu:** ?

**Sawamura Daichi:** What's this group for, @Bokuto?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Hi everyone?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today…

**Sawamura Daichi:** Well, obviously…

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** What's up, bro?

**Aone Takanobu:** ?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, I have to let you guys know that…

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** That what?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** You sound so serious, @Bokuto -san. What happened?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Just spit it out already! What’s this about?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** It’s about our son…

**Sawamura Daichi:** Son?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Son?

**Aone Takanobu:** ?

**Sawamura Daichi:** …Hinata?!?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Chib- Hinata-senshou?

**Aone Takanobu:** !!!!!

**Ennoshita Chikara:** @Aone -san, please use your words.

**Aone Takanobu:** …okay.

**Aone Takanobu:** Hinata?

**Sawamura Daichi:** @Bokuto what about Hinata? What happened? Is he hurt?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** WORSE

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** …

**Ennoshita Chikara:** …

**Sawamura Daichi:** …

**Aone Takanobu:** …

**Aone Takanobu:** OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TELL US ALREADY.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Woah! Calm down, @Aone -san!

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** @Bokuto bro just tell us already.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Hinata is dating someone.

_Friday at 8 PM_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Anybody there?

**Sawamura Daichi:** WHAT?!

**Aone Takanobu:** WHO?!

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Hinata’s seeing someone???

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Woah, woah! Calm down, guys. Jeeeeez. Hinata’s a full-grown adult!

**Sawamura Daichi:** Not in my eyes he is not.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Who is he seeing, @Bokuto -san? And since when?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Well I don’t know when exactly, but if I would take a wild guess, I think only recently did they start seeing each other.

**Sawamura Daichi:** I can’t believe he told you before me. I AM the original dad.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Hey!!!

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Okay, guys. Chill down. This is not the time to be fighting who’s the original dad.

**Sawamura Daichi:** I mean, it’s obviously me, right? Why is this even a conversation? I was his first captain EVER.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I know him longer though??????

**Sawamura Daichi:** HEY

**Sawamura Daichi:** We. Still. Talk.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Yeah, yeah.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** But I was his MENTOR.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I taught him the secret technique of 'stillness in motion!'

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** DAMN BRO! LOL. I remember that!

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Please stop giving feint such an exaggerated name, @Bokuto -san.

**Aone Takanobu:** That move's not a secret though?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Ah, I suddenly missed the 3rd gym squad. Good ol’ times!

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Also, who’s that super handsome spiker guy he’s teammates with, again, Oh! Oh! ME.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Check. Mate.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Didn’t know you know how to play chess.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** What’s a chess?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Doesn’t matter. I am Hinata’s dad.

**Sawamura Daichi:** FINE!!! We’re both his dads.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Well, I guess if we’re here we all are, right?

**Aone Takanobu:** Can we go back to you telling us about his boyfriend now?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Ah, yes. Yes.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** How’d you know about this boyfriend, anyway? Can’t believe he told you before Kenma. Maaan, Kenma's gonna be pissed.

**Sawamura Daichi:** … 

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Well…

**Bokuto Koutaro:** He didn’t _exactly_ tell me…

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Then how?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I saw them…

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Saw them?

**Sawamura Daichi:** DOING. WHAT. EXACTLY

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Eyyy, Hinata-senshou’s got game!

**Sawamura Daichi:** @Kuroo, I SWEAR TO GOD.

**Aone Takanobu:** Doing what @Bokuto?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Kissing in the locker room, after yesterday’s practice.

_Friday at 8:30 PM_

**Sawamura Daichi:** I’m sorry. Can you send that again I think my phone’s glitching?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** I don’t think it’s a glitch, @Daichi -san.

**Aone Takanobu:** No, I think he’s right. I think my phone’s glitching too. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** I would just like to throw this in here again, I hope ya guys don’t mind:

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Eyyy, Hinata-senshou’s got game!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** STOP JOKING BRO THIS IS SERIOUS

**Sawamura Daichi:** KUROO I SWARE

**Sawamura Daichi:** *SARWE

**Sawamura Daichi:** *WARSE

**Sawamura Daichi:** *SWAER

**Sawamura Daichi:** FUCK

**Ennoshita Chikara:** @Daichi -san?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Please don’t tell Suga I swore @Ennoshita

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Please don’t SWEAR, @Daichi -san.

**Sawamura Daichi:** KUROO I SWEAR

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Oh no, I am so scared what should I do?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** So… getting back to the topic at hand.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** What can we do?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Or rather, what should we do?

**Aone Takanobu:** You’re a cop right, @Daichi?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Yes?

**Aone Takanobu:** Well, are you or are you not? I’m asking because I don’t know.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Yes, I am.

**Aone Takanobu:** Is there any case we can file against said ‘boyfriend’? What if that kiss was forced? Y’know, maybe it was against Hinata’s will?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Yeah, that! Good idea @Aone -san!

**Aone Takanobu:** So… anything?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Well… Sexual Assault?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Guys...

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Before we jump into legal matters shouldn’t we first need to hear from Hinata’s lips that he’s being forced?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Ya, what @Ennoshita said. ^^^

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Also, Bro, you forget to mention who the boyfriend is.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** It’s Miya Atsumu.

_Friday at 9 PM_

**Sawamura Daichi:** I’m sorry,

**Sawamura Daichi:** Whomst the fudge?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Trying your best not to curse, @Daichi?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Miya Atsumu?

**Aone Takanobu:** The setter?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Miya Atsumu, the setter?

**Sawamura Daichi:** As in your teammate?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Your teammate, Miya Atsumu, the setter?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Thank you for that summary @Daichi

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Now we know 2 new facts about Bokuto’s teammate, Miya Atsumu, the setter.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** I feel like I know everything about him now. 

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Yes, him. Miya Atsumu, the setter of MSBY Black Jackals. Which is my team. Which makes him my teammate. Yes, him.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** I think I'm getting a headache.

**Sawamura Daichi:** You're gonna get so much more than a headache if you don't shut up and cooperate here, @Kuroo.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Oh. I'm so scared. The fear is real.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Moving on...

**Sawamura Daichi:** Yeah. Yeah. Then what the heck are you doing @Bokuto?!

**Sawamura Daichi:** Why aren't you watching over Hinata? You know how trusting he can be!

**Sawamura Daichi:** You should’ve taken good care of Hinata since you’re always with him! How could you let a fox go near him!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Hey! I do take care of my son!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Sneaky Miya bastard!

**Aone Takanobu:** Are we sure Hinata’s not being forced?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Again, @Aone -san, we need to hear it from Hinata or at least get a proof…

**Ennoshita Chikara:** So, what now?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I have a plan.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Oh boy, Here we go.

_Friday at 9:30 PM_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Hello, Atsumu.

**Miya Atsumu:** Ey, ya alright there Bokkun? Ya sound so serious. 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Ah, yes. I’m fine, great even.

**Miya Atsumu:** Oh, okay. Whatcha up to?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I just want to ask if you’re maybe free tomorrow at lunchtime? Shall we have lunch or coffee?

**Miya Atsumu:** Up to ya! Should I ask Shouyou-kun if he wants to come along? Ya can ask Omi-kun too.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** No, I’d like it if it’s just the two of us this time.

**Miya Atsumu:** Okay, sure! Just send me the time and address and I’ll just meet ya there.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Will do. See you.

_Friday at 10 PM_

**Bokuto Koutaro:** It’s done. I’ve texted him.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Any suggestions as to where we should meet?

**Sawamura Daichi:** I thought you have a plan?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** For a second there I actually got impressed with you @Bokuto oh how foolish of me

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Hey! Stop looking down on me. My plan is to talk to him, face to face, just the two of us and then, bam! Show him how scary and intimidating I can be once my son is involved.

**Aone Takanobu:** Color me impressed, @Bokuto -san.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I’m a genius, I know.

**Sawamura Daichi:** So where exactly do you plan on meeting him tomorrow?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I’m thinking of maybe a café somewhere? Ya know, cause drinking hot black coffee while looking so serious just screams LEAVE MY SON ALONE or HURT HIM AND YOU’RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Please tell me those words aren’t gonna be included in your monologue tomorrow.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** You bet your ass it will be.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Ugh.

**Sawamura Daichi:** So, guys, any suggestions?

**Ennoshita Chikara:** I actually know a place. I’ll send you the address later @Bokuto -san.

_Saturday at 11 AM_

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I’m on my way to the café now!

**Sawamura Daichi:** Update us, ASAP!

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Send memes

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Also, update us.

**Aone Takanobu:** Good luck.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I don’t need luck. I am the protagonist of this world!

**Aone Takanobu:** I meant Atsumu. Good luck to him since this is going to be a long day… a long year for him.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Update us @Bokuto -san. Also, I think you’re gonna enjoy their coffee so make sure to give it a try.

_Saturday at 7 PM_

**Sawamura Daichi:** What’s taking him so long?

**Aone Takanobu:** I knew it. That Atsumu is a criminal.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Please don’t say that @Aone -san.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Maybe he just went on a date.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** HEY! HEY! HEY!

**Sawamura Daichi:** WHAT THE HECKIE TOOK YOU SO LONG?!

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** @Daichi please just use curse words like a normal person.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** How was it @Bokuto -san?

**Aone Takanobu:** How was he?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** So sorry it took a while.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Went on a date with my Keiji. Hehe.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** See? I told ya’ll but ya’ll wouldn’t believe me.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** SATURDAY NIGHT IS DATE NIGHT. SUE ME.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Oh, I can do that.

**Aone Takanobu:** Update?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** OH, HE WAS SCARED.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** AS IN SCARED SCARED!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** SAW THE FEAR OF GOD IN HIS EYES.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** YA'LL WOULD FEAR ME IF YOU WERE ON HIS PLACE.

**Aone Takanobu:** Good.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Doubt that. 

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Did you try their coffee, @Bokuto -san?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Oh, yes! It’s really good I’m thinking of coming back there for date night next week with Keiji! Thanks @Ennoshita

**Ennoshita Chikara:** No problem.

**Aone Takanobu:** So, did he pass?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Hmmm.....

**Bokuto Koutaro:** He left me a very good first impression, to be completely honest. I was impressed.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I’m still not letting him off the hook though.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Oh no… no, no. 

**Bokuto Koutaro:** No, this is just the beginning.

**Sawamura Daichi:** I guess it’s our turn next, huh?

**Aone Takanobu:** Yes.

**Ennoshita Chikara:** Yup.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** So, who’s gonna go next?

**Sawamura Daichi:** Me.

* * *

Atsumu suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine and he just knows… oh, he knows it has something to do with Hinata’s _other_ fathers.

“You alright, babe?” Hinata asked.

“Yep,” He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling the younger man closer. “With ya here with me, everything’s perfect.”

Hinata smiled, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s neck. “Love you, ‘Tsumu.” He whispered, then pulled down his lover for a kiss.

_Ah, yes. You have Hinata by your side. Everything’s gonna be fine._ “Love you more, Shou.” What’s the worst that could happen, anyway?

* * *

**BONUS:**

_You changed the name of the group from “Pretty Setter Squad” to "#TeamMom"_

_You added Yaku Morisuke to this group._

_Friday at 7:30 PM_

**Akaashi Keiji:** Have you guys heard the news?

**Sugawara Koushi:** News? What News?

**Oikawa Tooru:** "Team Mom," really?

**Kozume Kenma:** Is this about Shouyou? If it’s not, then I’m not interested.

**Yaku Morisuke:** What’s up, @Akaashi- san?

**Akaashi Keiji:** Shouyou’s dating Miya-san.

**Sugawara Koushi:** WHAT?!?!

**Kozume Kenma:** Which Miya? The Onigiri one or the clown one?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Who the fuck? I’m better than anyone. I should be the one dating Shouyou!

**Yaku Morisuke:** Language! But seriously, Miya who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH!!!!! Here comes the #TeamMoms ft a potential rival in love? What will happen once the mothers enter the picture? Will Kenma ever find out if it's the Onigiri Miya or the clown Miya? What will Sugamomma and Yaku do? AND WHERE THE HECK IS YAMAGUCHI? Stay tuned!


	2. Here Comes The Moms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsuhina news finally reached the land of Team Mom! How would everyone react? Where did Akaashi go? Is he a friend or a foe? Will Sugamomma stop freaking out? Did Kenma finally find out if it's the onigiri one or the clown one? When will Yaku be back in Japan? And, what is Oikawa "The Ex" Tooru planning to do? Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL, I'd like to thank you all so much for the support and love the first chapter received. I was literally bawling my eyes out while reading your comments. Can't thank you guys enough! I promise to do my best in the next chapters!
> 
> SECOND, because I was soooo happy from all the love that I got I decided to give you guys 3 extra scenes on top of 3 bonus scenes!
> 
> Hope you'll all like this one too!
> 
> The next chapter will be with Hinata's big brothers! Hehe. After that maybe... it'll be Atsumu's family's turn. *wink*
> 
> I wasn't kidding when I said Atsuhina would meet EVERYONE.

_You changed the name of the group from “Pretty Setter Squad” to "#TeamMom"_

_You added Yaku Morisuke to this group._

_Friday at 7:30 PM_

**Akaashi Kenji:** Have you guys heard the news?

**Sugawara Koushi:** News? What News?

**Oikawa Tooru:** "Team Mom," really?

**Kozume Kenma:** Is this about Shouyou? If it’s not, then I’m not interested.

**Yaku Morisuke:** What’s up, @Akaashi-san?

**Akaashi Kenji:** Shouyou’s dating Miya-san.

**Sugawara Koushi:** WHAT?!?!

**Kozume Kenma:** Which Miya? The Onigiri one or the clown one?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Who the fuck? I’m better than anyone. I should be the one dating Shouyou!

**Yaku Morisuke:** Language! But seriously, Miya who?

_Friday at 8 PM_

**Sugawara Koushi:** Hello??? ANYOOOONE???

**Sugawara Koushi:** Since when has my son been seeing someone???

**Sugawara Koushi:** That I, his mother, did NOT know of???

**Sugawara Koushi:** Did Daichi know about this?

**Sugawara Koushi:** Why the hell didn’t he tell me?

**Sugawara Koushi:** How did YOU know this?

**Sugawara Koushi:** I need answers!!!

**Sugawara Koushi:** I AM FREAKING THE HELL OUT

**Yaku Morisuke:** Calm down, @Sugawara-san. Breathe, breathe through your nose. 

**Yaku Morisuke:** Maybe @Akaashi-san‘s doing something that’s why he hasn’t answered yet.

**Sugawara Koushi:** I need to go out for a bit

**Sugawara Koushi:** I need some air

**Sugawara Koushi:** @Yaku-san please call me once @Akaashi-san gets back

**Yaku Morisuke:** Will do @Sugawara-san.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Please take care.

**Yaku Morisuke:** And please don’t hurt anyone.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Can’t make any promises.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Your boyfriend's literally a cop. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Just who the fuck is this Miya?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Is he as handsome as me?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Is he a better setter than me?

**Kozume Kenma:** Well since we don’t know which Miya, I don’t know? But they do have a shit ton of fangirls, so I guess they’re good looking? Don’t really know, don’t really care.

**Oikawa Tooru:** I have fangirls too!

**Yaku Morisuke:** A word of advice @Oikawa, you shouldn’t really ask @Kenma whether someone’s good looking or not since his standards are disgustingly low to date Kuroo.

**Kozume Kenma:** Leave Kuroo out of this.

**Yaku Morisuke:** So, does that mean he’s handsome?

**Kozume Kenma:** Hah, no.

**Yaku Morisuke:** …

**Kozume Kenma:** Okay, maybe.

**Yaku Morisuke:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kozume Kenma:** You wouldn’t dare tell him about this.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Or what?

**Yaku Morisuke:** I’m in Russia, baby, what can you do?

**Kozume Kenma:** I don’t know, maybe tell Lev that you whine to me every damn day how “I miss Lev so much,” “I want to go back to Japan so I can kiss him” and of course my personal favorite “He’s so handsome have you seen his billboard in Shibuya? That man is a Greek god. I can’t believe I’m actually dating him” well damn @Yaku chill the simping down I was the one who sent you his picture, of course, I’ve seen it.

**Yaku Morisuke:** о, чёрт, FINE!

**Kozume Kenma:** Good.

**Kozume Kenma:** Also @Oikawa, I don’t know yet if he’s ‘a better setter than you’ since one Miya’s a spiker and the other one’s a setter but both Miyas sure did go to Nationals so…

**Kozume Kenma:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Yaku Morisuke:** Maybe if you went to Shiratorizawa you could've gone to nationals too...

**Oikawa Tooru:** How the hell did you guys know about that? You're from Tokyo!

**Kozume Kenma:** EVERYONE knows about that.

**Kozume Kenma:** Oh, wait. I just realized we all went to Nationals... except... you...

**Oikawa Tooru:** I hate you.

**Kozume Kenma:** I am the world-famous Kodzuken. Your hatred means nothing to me.

**Oikawa Tooru:** And I am the super handsome setter from Argentina who can speak 2 languages.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Twitter went batshit crazy for weeks when I joined CA San Juan. I was in the newspaper! I was on national television!

**Kozume Kenma:** Ugh.

**Kozume Kenma:** I hate to say this but at this point, I hope it’s the setter one.

**Kozume Kenma:** You know, just so I can see you suffer @Oikawa.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Fuck, I knew it.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Language.

**Oikawa Tooru:** I shouldn’t have let go of Shouyou. I should’ve just asked him if he wanted to play here in Argentina instead of fucking letting him go back to Japan. Ugh.

**Yaku Morisuke:** LANGUAGE! If you don't behave I'm afraid I'll have to kick you out of this group. @Oikawa

**Kozume Kenma:** As the all-mighty Beyonce Knowles once said, “If you like it, you should’ve put a ring on it.”

_Friday at 9:30 PM_

**Akaashi Kenji:** Hey guys I’m back.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Oh, freaking finally!

**Kozume Kenma:** Welcome back, @Akaashi-san.

**Akaashi Kenji:** I’m so sorry I took a while. I just got home from Udai-san’s.

**Akaashi Kenji:** You guys are gonna love his next manga!

**Yaku Morisuke:** @Sugawara @Sugawara @Sugawara @Sugawara @Sugawara

**Yaku Morisuke:** @Akaashi-san’s back!!!!!! @Sugawara

**Yaku Morisuke:** Wait a minute, guys. I’ll just give Suga-san a call. Let him know Akaashi’s come back to the land of the living.

**Akaashi Kenji:** It’s not like I died?

**Kozume Kenma:** Well it took you forever to come back…

**Kozume Kenma:** After dropping the news that Shouyou's dating someone…

**Kozume Kenma:** And without telling us which Miya so…

**Oikawa Tooru:** Ya. You don’t do that to your friends @Akaashi.

**Akaashi Kenji:** But we’re not, though?

**Kozume Kenma:** Somebody call the fire department quick!

**Kozume Kenma:** Somebody just got burned.

**Oikawa Tooru:** I thought you are the nice one @Akaashi.

**Akaashi Kenji:** Your greatest mistake.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Watch me befriend the heck out of you once I come back to Japan. 

**Akaashi Kenji:** Good luck on that. 

**Kozume Kenma:** So, onigiri or clown?

**Yaku Morisuke:** We’re back!

**Sugawara Koushi:** YES, YES, WE’RE BACK!

**Sugawara Koushi:** What did we miss?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Nothing big. @Akaashi-san’s just about to tell us which Miya.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Oh, yeah, THAT!

**Sugawara Koushi:** How could you do that to us @Akaashi?

**Sugawara Koushi:** You don’t drop a bombshell like that and then just vanish into thin air.

**Akaashi Kenji:** Again, I didn’t die?

**Yaku Morisuke:** You don’t do that to your friends, @Akaashi-san!

**Akaashi Kenji:** I already said I’m sorry. I’m back now.

**Oikawa Tooru:** (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

**Kozume Kenma:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)︻̷┻̿═━一- @Oikawa

**Akaashi Kenji:** So, what’s up?

**Sugawara Koushi:** Just tell us who my son is dating!

**Kozume Kenma:** ONIGIRI OR CLOWN?

**Akaashi Kenji:** Oh.

**Akaashi Kenji:** The clown one.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Oh, shit.

**Kozume Kenma:** Hah. Shiet.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Fuck.

**Oikawa Tooru:** And I quote, "Language!"

_Friday at 10 PM_

**Yaku Morisuke:** Of all the Miyas, why must Hinata Shouyou, the literal embodiment of sunshine, choose _that_ Miya.

**Kozume Kenma:** Amen.

**Kozume Kenma:** Also, HAHA @ u @Oikawa. Not only did he went to Nationals, but he's also dating Shouyou now.

**Kozume Kenma:** But also, damn. Shouyou. Out of all the Miyas, why him?

**Akaashi Kenji:** There’s only two though?

**Sugawara Koushi:** EXACTLY!!!

**Sugawara Koushi:** Why Miya Atsumu of all people?

**Akaashi Keiji:** So, would you guys prefer it if it's Miya Osamu instead?

**Akaashi Keiji:** That guy's onigiris are THE BEST by the way.

**Kozume Kenma:** Oh please, you're already dating Bokuto Koutarou. If he can read this, he'd be jealous.

**Akaashi Kenji:** I'm not saying I'm leaving Bokuto-san! I'm just throwing it out there. The guy can cook. That's a fact.

**Sugawara Koushi** : Hmm... No... But... 

**Sugawara Koushi** : What if the only reason that THAT Miya Atsumu is dating my Hinata was because he needs someone to cook for him.

**Sugawara Koushi** : Oh, I can just imagine it. My poor son coming home after a long day of practice only for THAT MIYA to tell him to cook for him.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Can't blame him. Shouyou's cooking is the best!

**Sugawara Koushi** : @Oikawa I swear if you don't behave I'll kick you out of this group.

**Yaku Morisuke:** That's what I said!

**Sugawara Koushi** : AH! My heart. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!

**Yaku Morisuke:** Uhm, calm our selves down first?

**Yaku Morisuke:** @Akaashi-san, you know this Atsumu, yes?

**Akaashi Kenji:** Well, yeah. Kinda. Met him quite often with Bokuto-san and the rest of the MSBY quartet.

**Sugawara Koushi** : MSBY quartet?

**Akaashi Kenji:** Ah, that's what they call the four MSBY players belonging to the Monster Generation. You know... Bokuto-san, Hinata, Miya-san, and Sakusa-san.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Monster Generation?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Wow, they call us that now?

**Oikawa Tooru:** We sound so badass!

**Kozume Kenma:** Ha ha. You said 'ass'

**Yaku Morisuke:** What do you think of this Miya Atsumu, @Akaashi-san?

**Akaashi Kenji:** Well...

**Akaashi Kenji:** He's a jerk.

**Sugawara Koushi** : I KNEW IT.

**Oikawa Tooru:** And y'all still let him date my Shouyou? Damn. I knew it, I'm better than him. I should be the one dating Shouyou instead.

**Sugawara Koushi** : @Oikawa I swear

**Kozume Kenma:** You're no better @Oikawa

**Kozume Kenma:** Setter. Jerk. Has fan clubs. Prone to embarrassing themselves in public. Uses a ridiculous amount of wax on their hair. 

**Kozume Kenma:** Wow. Shouyou has a type.

**Yaku Morisuke:** I still can’t believe Shouyou used to date you.

**Sugawara Koushi** : Me too. We didn’t raise him poorly for him to have standards this low.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Hey! I’m a great catch!

**Oikawa Tooru:** I also don’t use wax! It damages the hair and takes the shine away. My hair’s naturally wavy!

**Sugawara Koushi** : Oh, the tragedy.

**Sugawara Koushi** : Oh, the pain.

**Sugawara Koushi** : OOOOHHHHH!

**Sugawara Koushi** : Just what the heck did Brazil fed him for him to lower his standard like this. Aren't Brazilians supposed to be hot?

**Yaku Morisuke:** Wait, guys, I'm not finished.

**Yaku Morisuke:** But how is he with Hinata, @Akaashi-san?

**Akaashi Kenji:** Miya-san's a jerk, that’s a fact. But he treats Hinata with love and respect even before they started dating.

**Akaashi Kenji:** When it comes to Hinata, he's different. I can honestly see the love in his eyes.

**Akaashi Kenji:** He loves Hinata. That is also a fact. I mean, the man pined for seven years and then for another 2 years after Hinata went back to Brazil, again! That’s saying something!

**Akaashi Keiji:** The man's in love, anyone who has eyes and has been in the same room with the two of them can see that.

**Akaashi Kenji:** He's just like me with Bokuto-san.

**Akaashi Kenji:** And, Kenma with Kuroo.

**Kozume Kenma:** Ugh, please don't use me as an example. I’m not as in love as you.

**Yaku Morisuke** : LIES.

**Yaku Morisuke** : “I miss Kuroo. I hope he comes back from work soon. I want to kiss him.”

**Kozume Kenma:** ẏ̸͈̺̓͘ Ỹ̸̡̲̜̫͈͍́̓̓͑̈ä̴͕͉̮̩̪͕͇́k̷͇̅͊̄̄̇͝u̸͖̰̲̙̠̪͈̜̫̒̔̅̾͐͜͝͝ ̵̜̰̼̦̲̈́̒̎̂̾͗̂̕͝M̴̨̝͍̗̙̓̇̂̉͆͒̏͌̄͝ő̷͍̍̆̌̉̌̾̒͠r̶̤͈̥̐͐͒̓̑͆̕̚͝ỉ̶̲̲̱̘̭̿͂̿̎ś̵͉̠̮ụ̷̙͍͙̞̆̀̍͗͂̔̓k̷̙̯̹͕̮͖̘͓̤̽̾e̸̢̲̻̘͍̯̹̫̦̦͑

**Yaku Morisuke** : And that, my friends, is what I call payback.

**Kozume Kenma:** @Yaku check your inbox

**Sugawara Koushi** : Going back to my son…

**Akaashi Kenji:** Point is, Miya Atsumu loves Hinata Shouyou. I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt.

**Oikawa Tooru:**... 

**Sugawara Koushi** : Fine!

**Sugawara Koushi** : But I still want to meet this guy! Just the two of us so I can know for myself what his true intentions with Hinata are.

**Akaashi Kenji:** Oh, speaking of, Bokuto-san is meeting him tomorrow.

**Yaku Morisuke** : For what?

**Akaashi Kenji:** Intimidation.

**Yaku Morisuke** : Inti- what?

**Akaashi Kenji:** He said he wants to make it clear to Miya-san that he is Hinata’s father and that “hurting Hinata will make him regret ever being born,” or so he says.

**Sugawara Koushi** : Oh, God bless us all.

**Yaku Morisuke** : No offense but it’s Bokuto-san we’re talking about here. What can he do? He’s a giant teddy bear.

**Kozume Kenma:** Does that guy even have a single intimidating nerve on his body? 

**Akaashi Kenji:** Oh, he does. You’ll see. 

_Saturday at 7 PM_

**Sugawara Koushi:** @Akaashi please come back to us

**Yaku Morisuke** : He left this world too soon... 

**Kozume Kenma:** How could he leave us like this?

**Oikawa Tooru:** How could a tragedy like this happen... We haven't even become proper friends yet...

**Akaashi Keiji:** Hello, friends... and Oikawa. Just got back from date night!

**Akaashi Keiji:** Please stop acting as if I died again. 

**Sugawara Koushi:** FINALLY! HE'S ALIVE!

**Oikawa Tooru:** Yey! Akaashi! My friend has returned!

**Kozume Kenma:** Did the "intimidation" work?

**Yaku Morisuke** : How did their meeting go?

**Akaashi Keiji:** Bokuto-san said it went well. Miya-san was already there when Bokuto-san got to the café, which was a surprise, but Miya-san said it's because he's starting to be punctual or something. Anyways, Bokuto-san commented on how Miya-san was very attentive to everything he said. And, that he was impressed.

**Akaashi Keiji:** He also promised not to hurt Hinata.

**Akaashi Keiji:** So, that’s a great start, right?

**Akaashi Keiji:** Let’s just hope that he’d stay true to his words.

**Akaashi Keiji:** But, to be completely honest, guys, I cannot see him hurting Hinata, maybe ever. So…

**Kozume Kenma:** That’s good. For now…

**Yaku Morisuke** : Hmmm… We’ll see…

**Sugawara Koushi:** I still want to meet him though…

**Oikawa Tooru:** Oh boy! Me too!

**Oikawa Tooru:** Can’t wait to be back in Japan for the Olympics!

**Oikawa Tooru:** See this Miya guy for myself.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Maybe also find out if Hinata would leave this guy for me.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Hehe.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Last warning. 

**Akaashi Kenji:** Oya!

**Akaashi Kenji:** Speaking of the Olympics,

**Akaashi Keiji:** @Yaku-san, you’ll be playing for Team Japan on the Olympics, right?

**Yaku Morisuke** : Yup! Just got the call from Kuroo. The official team roster will be announced a month from now.

**Yaku Morisuke** : I’ll be home in a few weeks! We should all meet up, get coffee, or something!

****Oikawa Tooru:** **Skype me, please. I don't wanna be left out. 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Oh, sure @Yaku! Looks like you’ll get to play with Bokuto-san, Hinata, Miya-san, and Sakusa-san then.

**Kozume Kenma:** Damn and Kuroo didn’t even bother to tell me.

**Kozume Kenma:** That man and I have got to talk.

**Oikawa Tooru:** What happens in the bedroom is between a man and his lover. You don’t need to share it with us. @Kenma

**Kozume Kenma:** Shut up.

**Oikawa Tooru:** See you at the Olympics @Yaku-san!

**Yaku Morisuke** : Watch me obliterate your ass on the court, @Oikawa.

**Yaku Morisuke** : Oh wait, you don’t have one.

**Kozume Kenma:** OOF!

**Kozume Kenma:** RIP @Oikawa

**Oikawa Tooru:** CAN WE STOP MAKING JOKES ABOUT MY ASS?

**Kozume Kenma:** Your ass? Where?

**Oikawa Tooru:** I said stop! Let’s talk about Hinata, not me.

**Yaku Morisuke** : Ohhhhh, sis snapped.

**Oikawa Tooru:** HINATA, MY FUTURE HUSBAND. LET'S TALK ABOUT HIM. NOT ME.

**Sugawara Koushi:** @Oikawa behave

**Oikawa Tooru:** C'mon. I don’t want to be Shouyou's stupid mom. I want to be his boyfriend!

**Kozume Kenma:** You shouldn’t have let him go then. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** I already said I’m sorry, okay? It’s not like I wanted it to happen too.

**Akaashi Keiji:** What's done is done.

**Akaashi Keiji:** So, should I just remove him from this group?

**Yaku Morisuke:** I vote yes.

**Kozume Kenma:** Yeet.

**Sugawara Koushi:** I’m surprised we didn’t think about this sooner.

**Oikawa Tooru:** What? WAAAIIIIT! 

**Akaashi Keiji:** I'm so sorry @Oikawa but we are Tooru with you. I'm afraid you have to sashay away. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Nooo! Wait, no, you said something about Hinata being at the Olympics? Let’s talk about that! I want to know more! I promise I'll behave!

**Oikawa Tooru:** Akaashi-san, my friend, please don't do this to me!

_You have removed Oikawa Tooru from this group._

**Kozume Kenma:** Ah, yes. Peace and quiet.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Wait guys…

**Sugawara Koushi:** Guys!

**Akaashi Keiji:** Yes, @Sugawara-san?

**Sugawara Koushi:** Since @Yaku’s gonna be on the same team as my son and his, ugh, ‘boyfriend’, YOU CAN LOOK AFTER HIM FOR US!

**Sugawara Koushi:** Don’t let the fox get too close.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Also, Oikawa. Don’t let him get too close to Shouyou.

**Sugawara Koushi:** I have a strange feeling that he'd go and hug Hinata on live television.

**Yaku Morisuke** : Oooh, I like that!

**Yaku Morisuke** : I will! I promise.

**Yaku Morisuke** : Miya Atsumu, huh.

**Yaku Morisuke** : Make one wrong move… and you’re dead.

* * *

_Saturday at 10:45 pm_

**Miya Atsumu:** I feel like my life is in danger.

**Miya Osamu:** What the heck…

**Miya Atsumu:** I mean, I feel like someone is plotting to kill me.

**Miya Osamu:** Ya, kinda got that from yer first text.

**Miya Osamu:** Been tryin' to for the last 26 years but thanks for noticing it now.

**Miya Atsumu:** Ya don’t mean that ‘Samu.

**Miya Atsumu:** I know ya love me.

**Miya Osamu:** Ugh, I should’ve just eaten yer in ta womb.

**Miya Atsumu:** I love ya too! Hehe 

**Miya Osamu:** Thank god for Shouyou-kun. I no longer have to deal with yer every day.

_Miya Osamu added Hinata Shouyou to this group_

**Miya Atsumu:** What the... 

**Miya Osamu:** Shouyou-kun

**Hinata Shouyou:** Hello, Osamu-san! What's up? 

**Miya Osamu:** Please collect and calm yer man down. 

**Hinata Shouyo:** Why? What happened? @Atsumu, you alright babe? Are you hurt? 

**Miya Atsumu:** Ah, I'm fine, babe! Maybe I'm just overthinking things. Miss yer! 

**Hinata Shouyou:** Miss you too! I'll be at your apartment in 15 minutes. Do you want to eat something? I can cook for you if you want. 

**Miya Atsumu:** Ah! Yer so perfect, babe! I love ya so much! But no, I'll cook for yer tonight. Be careful on the way here! 

**Hinata Shouyou:** But you always cook for me! 

**Miya Osamu:** Ugh. Good luck and thank ya so much Shouyou-kun. 

_Miya Osamu has left the group chat._

* * *

**BONUS:**

Sometime in the future...

Sugawara drank his tea as he turned the television on. The Tokyo Olympics opening ceremony had just started and their Prime Minister had just begun his speech, welcoming everyone to Japan. _I wonder where Hinata and Kageyama are_ , he thought as he cozied himself on the sofa in front of the TV and began preparing the lesson plan for tomorrow. _Ah,_ _I sure hope they're doing well_ , he took another sip.

Four hours, 2 cups of tea and 1 cup of black coffee later, the ceremony finally concluded. He was just about to get up and turn the television off when something blue caught his attention. He jumped from his seat and leaned his face closer to the screen, pen still in his hand. His brows slowly furrowed when he spots a certain Argentinian setter move and run to where the Japanese representatives are lined up.

_Oh, no._

The camera zooms in to where the Argentinian went, giving the whole world a front-row seat of Oikawa Tooru giving Hinata Shouyou a bear hug as if they're back in the beaches of Brazil once again. "Shouyou!" Oikawa yelled, tightening the hug. "Oikawa-san!" Sugawara's jaw dropped. Why the heck is this on national television? Is this a fan cam? Is the cameraman their fanboy or something? 

"Motherfu-" His fist clenched like the meme Nishinoya always sends to him, snapping the pen he was holding, breaking it into two. Blank ink splattered on his carpet and on his shirt, Oh thank God he is wearing black _._ His carpet though, not very fortunate. His eyes widened as he watched Oikawa Tooru hug his (self-proclaimed) son. _I should've known there are two foxes instead of one,_ he cursed himself. He threw the broken pen he was holding, reached for, and violently opened his bag, throwing everything inside, outside as he scrambles to find his phone. Test papers flew everywhere. "WHERE IS YAKU?! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING?!" He screamed as he scrolled through his contacts and roughly pressed the call button beside Yaku Morisuke's name. 

One ring into the call and the other line picked up. "YAKU!" Sugawara screamed into the receiver. 

"SUGA-SAN! I'M SO SORRY! BOTH OF THEM WENT TO HUG HIM AT THE SAME TIME! I COULD ONLY STOP ONE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath, and slowly released it through his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, it's not you, but I'm definitely _definitely_ going to kill someone."

Oikawa Tooru suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine. _You're dead_ , a voice, which strangely sounded like Sugawara, whispered into his ear. 

He quickly whipped his head around, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

_Oh, gosh. Nobody's there. Is this what Kageyama felt?_

"¿Estás bien, Toto?" One of his teammates asked if he was okay.

He laughed nervously. "Estoy bien!" He lied. 

Oh, he knows he's a dead man. 

* * *

**BONUS x 2:**

_Sunday at 12 PM_

**Sawamura Daichi:** Babe, I'm outside. Where are you? 

**Sugawara Koushi:** Be there in a minute!

**Sugawara Koushi:** I'm on the phone with Yamaguchi. You know, to let the _big brothers_ know.

* * *

**BONUS x 3:**

_You added Tsukkishima Kei and 9 others to this group._

_You renamed the group "Da Big Bros"_

_Sunday at 7:30 PM_

**Tsukkishima Kei:** The heck kinda name is 'Da Big Bros'?

**Nishinoya Yu:** Buonasera!

**Azumane Asahi:** Good evening, everyone! What's this group for, Yamaguchi-kun?

**Haiba Lev:** Hello guys!

**Sō Inuoka:** HI!!!!!

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Just got the news from Sugamama.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Just got the news from Aone-san.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Just got the news from Dadchi.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** What's up? 

**Akira Kunimi:** What news?

**Yūtarō Kindaichi:** Waddup?

* * *

**EXTRA SCENES**

**[1]**

Kozume Kenma: I won't tell Lev if you don't tell Kuroo. 

Yaku Morisuke: I won't tell Kuroo if you don't tell Lev.

Kozume Kenma: Agreed. 

Yaku Morisuke: Agreed. 

**[2]**

Oikawa Tooru: Hello, my friend!

Akaashi Keiji: What do you want? 

Oikawa Tooru: Admitting that we're already friends, I see... 

Akaashi Keiji: I'm blocking you. 

Oikawa Tooru: No! Wait! Add me to the group again, please? I'll behave I promise. 

Akaashi Keiji: Ask Suga-san. If he says yes, then I'll add you again. 

**[3]**

Sugawara Koushi: By the way, @Akaashi-san, you never told us how you, or Bokuto-san, knew about Hinata and Atsumu's relationship. Did Hinata tell you? 

Akaashi Keiji: Oh, no. Bokuto-san told me. 

Sugawara Koushi: Hinata told Bokuto-san before us??? Us??? His original parents???

Akaashi Keiji: I wonder about that too. When I asked Bokuto-san his face just scrunched up and then he went and punched a wall. Screaming something about Miya-san tainting his son on the locker rooms or something. 

Sugawara Koushi: Tai... nted... Oh... There will be a price to pay... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOHHHHH! More people are joining in on the fun! Big bro Yamaguchi, Asahi, Tsukishima, and the other brothers finally make an appearance! Just what will happen next? What are they plotting? How will Atsumu survive all this? Who will he call for help? Where is Hinata? Stay tuned!
> 
> \- 
> 
> Hah! Didn't really expect this chapter to be longer than the first one. Oh, well... 
> 
> So what do ya think guys? I really love reading your comments!


	3. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG BROS ARE HERE AND THEY ARE **NOT** HAPPY. Well, most of them. How would others react? Is Asahi going to be okay? Why is Kindaichi crying? What has Koganegawa become? Will Lev find out what dinosaurs are? Where will Tanaka and Yamaguchi go? What is Tsukishima gonna say? What is Goshiki and Kunimi planning? Will Nishinoya stop breaking stuff? And WHO THE HECK IS REX-SAN? Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are asking why Bokuto wasn’t there to help Yaku when the Oihina hug happened: 
> 
> OH, HE. WAS. THERE. 
> 
> YES, HE WAS THERE AND HE SAW IT HAPPENED AND HE WAS **NOT** HAPPY. 
> 
> Ushijima, Hyakuzawa, and Hakuba all tried their best to stop the man (and almost failed because he was just too strong. “How was he stronger than the three of us? combined?”) from running to where the two was, pluck Hinata off of Oikawa’s arms and take him to the nearest shower to “remove the bacteria that bastard Oikawa probably transferred on you” (Sakusa was the one that recommended this to Bokuto). They were only able to calm Bokuto down when Iwaizumi came and promised to talk (and by talk he actually meant to spike a volleyball at the back of Oikawa’s head) some sense to Oikawa. 
> 
> _Damn. So, Bokuto can be scary too, huh?_

_You added Tsukishima Kei and 9 others to this group._

_You renamed the group "Da Big Bros"_

_Sunday at 7:30 PM_

**Tsukishima Kei:** The heck kinda name is 'Da Big Bros'?

**Nishinoya Yu:** Buonasera!

**Azumane Asahi:** Good evening, everyone! What's this group for, Yamaguchi-kun?

**Haiba Lev:** Hello guys!

**Inuoka Sō:** HI!!!!! (･ิω･ิ)ノ

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Just got the news from Sugamama.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Just got the news from Aone-san.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Just got the news from Dadchi.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** What's up? 

**Kunimi Akira:** What news?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Waddup?

_Sunday at 7:50 PM_

**Azumane Asahi:** Uhm, can anyone just tell us what the news is already? I’m starting to get anxious.

**Nishinoya Yu:** Asahi-san breathe slowly. Remember the breathing exercises we learned. Ground yourself.

**Haiba Lev:** Breathe, @Asahi-san. Everything’s going to be alright!

**Inuoka Sō:** Do the 5-4-3-2-1 technique, @Asahi-san!

**Azumane Asahi:** Thanks guys…

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** @Koganegawa speak

**Tsukishima Kei:** @Yamaguchi just tell us what it is already you're making Asahi-san feel bad

**Kunimi Akira:** @Tanaka-san what's going on?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Hinata-kun is seeing someone.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Hinata-kun’s finally dating someone! Yey! I’m so happy for him!

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Hinata’s seeing some bastard!

**Nishinoya Yu:** What?!? Since when??? And why didn't he tell us???

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** I know right?!? I mean, we're his big bros! We should know first!

**Tsukishima Kei:** Who?

**Haiba Lev:** REALLY???? THAT'S GREAT!!!

**Haiba Lev:** I feel sorry for you though, @Inuoka.

**Inuoka Sō:** Nah, it's okay! As long as he's happy, I'm happy!

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Hey! It's too early to celebrate! We don’t know that yet.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** We should know this guy first.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Know what his true intentions with Hinata are.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Who?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Wait…

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** What?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Hinata... he’s… dating someone?

**Tsukishima Kei:** WHO?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** @Tsukishima

**Tsukishima Kei:** What @Yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Nothing. ( ͡°з ͡°)

**Kunimi Akira:** Oof, there goes your 10 yearlong crush @Kindaichi.

**Kunimi Akira:** Actually, scratch that 10 yearlong part. You had a crush on him even during our Kitagawa Daiichi days, right?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** SECRET crush.

**Kunimi Akira:** Oh, I’m sorry. Was that supposed to be secret?

**Kunimi Akira:** Well, no point arguing now since you’ve clearly missed your chance even after I told you a billion times to just confess.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Why must you attack me like this?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Aren’t we supposed to be best friends?

**Kunimi Akira:** Exactly.

**Kunimi Akira:** We’re best friends that’s why I’m doing this.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Wow, wait. @Kindaichi, that's supposed to be a secret?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** THAT'S A SECRET???!?!?!? BUT… EVERYONE KNEW?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Exactly. It’s an open secret.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** You’re one to talk. @Tsukishima

**Tsukishima Kei:** Shut up, Yamaguchi.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Sorry…

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Or was I?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** What the heck! All of you guys knew?!

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Seriously? You expect us not to notice when you’re obvious as fuck? Following him around like a baby chick.

**Azumane Asahi:** Yes, @Kindaichi. Even _we_ know.

**Nishinoya Yu:** We know about yours too, @Tsukishima.

**Tsukishima Kei:** HAH?

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Your not so subtle crush on Hinata. We know about it.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**Nishinoya Yu:** LIES.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** You were so obvious, a first-year asked me during our third year why you haven’t confessed yet.

**Nishinoya Yu:** Or, if the two of you are already dating and just decided not to tell anyone.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Oh, damnnn…

**Azumane Asahi:** Really? That happened after we graduated?????

**Kunimi Akira:** You know @Tsukishima, there was a time when I thought you‘re already dating Hinata.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** HAH! He wish…

**Tsukishima Kei:** Shut up, @Yamaguchi.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** I'm not even sorry.

**Kunimi Akira:** So, what happened?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Ya, what happened? I thought you were gonna ask him out back at the 1st year training camp at Shiratorizawa.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Oh, I remember that! We were all shocked.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** When you asked him to come with you, I thought you're gonna ask him out.

**Kunimi Akira:** @Kindaichi cried.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** I did NOT.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** I saw you though?

**Kunimi Akira:** Is that supposed to be a secret too?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** I hate you guys so much.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** I’m sorry @Kindaichi-san.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** I take it back, guys.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** I totally didn’t saw my friend @Kindaichi secret cry on the secret bathroom of the secret dorm we stayed in during the secret 1st year training camp at Shiratorizawa.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** You were supposed to be the nice one @Koganegawa. You were supposed to destroy them, not join them.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** You still expect him to be nice after spending most of his time with @Tsukishima and Kyoutani?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Ribbit. 🐸🍵

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Keep dreaming, @Kindaichi. Maybe in your dream, you'd finally get to date Hinata.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** What have I done to deserve this?

**Kunimi Akira:** Okay, maybe you didn’t cry then.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Thank you.

**Kunimi Akira:** But, remember how you cried when you found out that Oikawa-san’s dating Hinata in Brazil?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** For real?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** REALLY? OH, THAT’S A NEW CORE MEMORY RIGHT THERE.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** CryingBehindMaskMeme.jpeg

**Inuoka Sō:** Don’t worry, @Kindaichi. I cried too.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** You guys didn’t hear this from me but there’s also someone we know, not naming any names though, who also shed some these-aren't-tears-this-is-just-sweat-I'm-so-happy-for-him-tears the day we received Hinata’s photo with Oikawa-san.

**Azumane Asahi:** Is it…

**Tsukishima Kei:** …

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** I am peeking…

**Nishinoya Yu:** And, I choose to see.

**Haiba Lev:** To be honest @Tsukishima-san we were all so sure that you would ask him out during our second year.

**Inuoka Sō:** Yeah, that's why I didn't make a move…

**Inuoka Sō:** But don't worry @Tsukishima-san. No hard feelings, that's all in the past now!

**Tsukishima Kei:** Wait.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Who do you guys mean by ‘we’?

**Haiba Lev:** Uhmm...

**Haiba Lev:** Everyone from the Fukuroudani Academy Group's training camp?

**Inuoka Sō:** Yeah! Everyone knew about your crush on Hinata!

**Inuoka Sō:** Wait… was it... supposed to be... a secret?

**Kunimi Akira:** Haha. I guess this is why you are friends with @Kindaichi.

**Kunimi Akira:** Both of you are fools.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Your words aren't helping. I'm dying here.

**Kunimi Akira:** IDC.

**Tsukishima Kei:** How…

**Tsukishima Kei:** How the fuck did everyone knew about it?!

**Tsukishima Kei:** Fuck.

**Nishinoya Yu:** There goes his filter...

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** There it goes...

**Nishinoya Yu:** Up in the sky…

**Haiba Lev:** There it goes...

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Beyond the clouds…

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Oh, look. He's no longer denying it...

**Tsukishima Kei:** @Yamaguchi I swear.

**Azumane Asahi:** Uhm, @Tsukishima-kun, calm down?

**Haiba Lev:** You were so obvious @Tsukishima-san. You were always mean to Hinata but once he’s not around you look for him.

**Inuoka Sō:** Yeah, and whenever he _is_ around, you're always looking _at_ him.

**Nishinoya Yu:** Not to mention, while smiling.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I don't.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I didn't.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Fuck.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** One time, a first-year said something about Hinata’s height. @Tsukishima-kun here, who’s totally not in love with Hinata by the way, glared at the poor boy so hard he came running to me in tears.

**Nishinoya Yu:** That poor kouhai of ours said he thought he was gonna die, that you're gonna kill him.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I...

**Azumane Asahi:** Now that I think about it, when Hinata collapsed in the middle of our match against Kamomedai, @Tsukkishima was the most concerned out of all of us, even more than Kageyama. His face and words don’t show it, but his actions sure do.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I shouldn’t have come to Karasuno then maybe I wouldn't suffer all this.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa instead.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Guys, guys. Our @Tsukishima here may look so scary but deep down he's a big Tyrannosaurus Rex.

**Haiba Lev:** What’s a Tyrannosaurus Rex?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Uhm, a dinosaur?

**Tsukishima Kei:** @Yamaguchi, are you calling me a chicken?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** That's exactly what I'm doing. Thanks for noticing.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** How did a dinosaur become a chicken?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Uh, evolution?

**Haiba Lev:** And that is...

**Tsukishima Kei:** Damn @Lev, how were you able to graduate from high school?

**Haiba Lev:** Please don't attack me like this. I'm sensitive you know.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Damn.

**Tanaka** **Ryūnosuke:** You were saying something about evolution stuff, yes? Can you elaborate more on that?

**Tsukishima Kei:** You guys know chickens are the evolutionary descendants of Tyrannosaurus Rex, right?

**Haiba Lev:** Oh! Interesting! I should visit your museum sometime. Get to know more of this 'Rex-san.'

**Tsukishima Kei:** It's not a person...

**Inuoka Sō:** Oh, @Lev! The class I am teaching would be going there for a field trip next week! You should come with us!

**Haiba Lev:** Oh! Oh! Yes! I'll try to clear my schedule!

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Me too! Me too! I wanna go too! Let’s all go together! @Lev @Inuoka

**Tsukishima Kei:** Please don't.

**Nishinoya Yu:** I wanna see Rex-san too!

**Azumane Asahi:** @Nishinoya-kun, you're in Italy...

**Nishinoya Yu:** Awww... yeah... @Asahi-san.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Hmm... Maybe the wife and I should go there too... Impress her with my newfound knowledge of evolution…

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Let's go on a double date, @Tanaka-san!

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** That's a great idea! I'll tell Shimizu!

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** I'll tell Yachi!

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Ha.. ha... Good luck babysitting them, @Tsukishima.

**Kunimi Akira:** @Kindaichi, you should go with them.

**Kunimi Akira:** Go see Rex-san, your grandfather. Pay some respect.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Is this what Julius Caesar felt when he was stabbed in the back by his friends?

**Tsukishima Kei:** I hate my life. 

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Ah, yes. The sound of defeat.

**Nishinoya Yu:** HAHAHAHAHA

**Nishinoya Yu:** @Tsukishima and @Kindaichi

**Nishinoya Yu:** You guys are middle blockers, right?

**Tsukishima Kei:** What now?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Yes, Why?

**Nishinoya Yu:** Then why can’t you guys block these truth bombs?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** OOF!

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Press F to Pay Respect

**Haiba Lev:** F

**Inuoka Sō:** F

**Koganegawa Kanji:** F

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** F

**Kunimi Akira:** F

**Azumane Asahi:** Ganbatte kudasai, @Tsukishima-kun & @Kindaichi-kun.

_Tsukkishima Kei left this conversation._

_Kindaichi Yūtarō left this conversation_

_Sunday at 10 PM_

**Haiba Lev:** Did they just… leave?

**Inuoka Sō:** I think so. But why?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** MFs really couldn't take the heat and left the kitchen. SMH.

**Kunimi Akira:** This day will forever be my favorite day.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** I’m so happy to be here.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Oooh, the power you hold in your hands bro! Respect! @Nishinoya

**Nishinoya Yu:** L M A O

**Azumane Asahi:** I feel so bad for laughing.

_You added Tsukkishima Kei and 1 other to this conversation_

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Welcome, guys!

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Everyone, please welcome our new members.

**Kunimi Akira:** Welcome, new members!

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** New people! Hello!

**Tsukishima Kei:** Can’t catch a damn break.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I really, really hate this day.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** WHY CAN’T YOU GUYS JUST LET ME DIE IN PEACE.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** This is NOT how I imagined I would spend my Sunday night.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** I think you spelled cry wrong, @Kindaichi-kun?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Do you mean ‘let you _cry_ in peace?’

**Kunimi Akira:** I’m so proud of what you have become @Koganegawa.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Thanks @Kunimi-san. I learned from the best.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** This is all your fault @Tsukkishima.

**Tsukishima Kei:** The fuck did I do?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** You made him like this!

**Tsukishima Kei:** Ugh.

**Tsukishima Kei** : @Yamaguchi, why does this group exist again?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Oh, yeah! Almost forgot about that!

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Hinata is seeing someone.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** @Tsukishima-kun, how does it feel to shoot your own foot?

**Kunimi Akira:** There, there @Kindaichi

**Nishinoya Yu:** There, there @Tsukishima

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** GUYS HINATA’S DATING SOME BASTARD!

**Azumane Asahi:** Who?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Yeah, who is it?

**Haiba Lev:** Is it Sakusa-san?

**Inuoka Sō:** Or Hoshiumi-san?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Is it Ushijima-san? But he’s not a bastard and I will fight you on that, @Tanaka-san.

**Kunimi Akira:** Or is it Hyakuzawa-kun?

**Kunimi Akira:** OH, IS IT IWAIZUMI-SENPAI? I heard he’s back in Japan.

**Azumane Asahi:** As much as I want to ask if it’s Kenma-san, I know he’s already dating Kuroo-san.

**Kunimi Akira:** Oh, no… wait… don’t tell me it’s Oikawa-san... again?

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** WORSE.

**Azumane Asahi:** Okay now I'm actually scared.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Please, don’t say it like that @Tanaka-san. He’s not so bad.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Just tell us who it is already!

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** It’s Miya Atsumu.

_Monday at 7:30 AM_

**Tsukishima Kei:** Miya Atsumu?

**Azumane Asahi:** Hinata's teammate?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Yes.

**Lev Haiba:** The one from Inarizaki? Setter? Captain? The one with the twin?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Yes.

**Inuoka Sō:** The one with the wicked serve?

**Nishinoya Yu:** And, those screaming fangirls?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Yes, and yes.

**Azumane Asahi:** The one that declared he'd toss to Hinata one day, and ACTUALLY DID?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Yes.

**Azumane Asahi:** That's great!

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** What do you mean great, @Asahi-san? This is a nightmare!

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Ya, I don't like that guy. Seems like a jerk to me.

**Lev Haiba:** I disagree. I think he's cool!

**Nishinoya Yu:** I REMEMBER HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGET HOW HE DIRECTED ALL HIS SERVES TO SHAME ME. THAT BASTARD.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I... I don't like that guy.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Don't know the guy that much but there must be a reason why Hinata liked him, right?

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** But you guys know how Hinata is! He can be too trusting at times! ALSO, THE GUY DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE CAN BE TRUSTED.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Guys. Please, let’s not forget the fact that Hinata went to live in another country. On his own. And actually survived. I’m pretty sure he’s gotten a better sense of judgment.

**Nishinoya Yu:** WHAT IF THAT JERK'S JUST PLAYING WITH HIS FEELINGS?

**Kunimi Akira:** I agree with @Goshiki, we don't know the guy yet. We shouldn't just jump into conclusions.

**Azumane Asahi:** Also, guys, we shouldn't really judge someone based on their appearance. I mean, I may look like I'm scary but in reality, I'm more scared of you than you are of me.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Honestly, at first, you look like you can't be trusted too, @Tanaka-san.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** I was so scared of you the first time we met, @Tanaka-san.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** HEY DON'T SAY THAT you'll hurt my feelings.

**Nishinoya Yu:** I think it's because of the bald @Tanaka bro.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Hey! I'm not bald.

**Lev Haiba:** You are @Tanaka-san...

**Inuoka Sō:** I don't know much about Miya-san, but he must be something special to make Hinata fall for him, right? I mean, there are so many guys who wants Hinata. And, for Hinata to actually _choose_ him to be his boyfriend...

**Inuoka Sō:** To be honest, guys, it actually kinda hurt because I really like Hinata but to me his happiness comes first. It doesn't matter if I'm the one who's making him happy or not. As long as I know he's happy, I am happy.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** That's... Deep.

**Haiba Lev:** @Inuoka!!! YOU MADE ME TEAR UP BRO! HECK YEAH, THAT IS WHAT LOVE IS!!! I suddenly miss Yaku-san…

**Azumane Asahi:** I agree with @Inuoka. Doesn't matter who it is! Hinata's happiness is what matters.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** EXACTLY. We are talking about his happiness here. We need to do something!

**Nishinoya Yu:** We need to know if this guy really makes Hinata happy.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Or if he is treating Hinata the way he should be treated.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Or if he really loves Hinata.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I want to make sure that this isn't just a game for him. That Hinata's heart isn't something he should play with.

**Tsukishima Kei:** This is no longer about my crush.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Yes, I admit it. Are you happy now @Yamaguchi? I LIKE HINATA

**Tsukishima Kei:** This is me making sure he doesn’t get hurt again. I don’t want to see him cry again. 

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Same.

**Kunimi Akira:** Well… The pros and antis both have a valid point.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** So, what now?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** If you guys wanted to be sure, there is always a way to find out.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Which is?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Let’s meet him in person.

_Monday at 12 PM_

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** By the way, you guys didn’t mention how Daichi-san, Aone-san, and Sugawara-san heard the news? Did Hinata tell them?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi** : Uhm... Hinata and Miya-san didn't exactly _tell_ it to anyone...

**Koganegawa Kanji:** No. It was Bokuto-san who told the dads.

**Nishinoya Yu:** Shouyou told Bokuto-san before us? But… we’re his big bros…

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Hinata didn’t _tell_ Bokuto-san, bro.

**Azumane Asahi:** Then, how?

**Haiba Lev:** Yeah, how?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Uhmmm…

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Actually @Yamaguchi-kun, I wanna know too. Aone-san never told me how. He just said his phone suddenly glitched and that it started “telling lies”

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Oh, it’s not a lie! That bastard really did that. @Koganegawa

**Kunimi Akira:** Did what?

**Inuoka Sō:** Yeah, did what @Tanaka-san?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Enough with the suspense. Just tell us already. @Yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Bokuto-san said he saw Atsumu-san and Hinata kissing in the MSBY locker room after practice.

**Nishinoya Yu:** WHAT… OUR PRECIOUS SHOUYOU… TAINTED… BY THAT FOX…

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Oh, for the love of God. It's just a kiss.

**Kunimi Akira:** I think that is the sound of your heart breaking I’m hearing, @Kindaichi.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** I think you’re right. I think I can hear it too.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** You okay, @Tsukishima? You haven't said anything yet.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Oh, I’m okay.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Miya Atsumu, on the other hand, won’t be.

_Monday at 6:30 PM_

**Azumane Asahi:** So, what should we do?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Maybe we can… Take him out?

**Kunimi Akira:** Like for coffee or... Kill him?

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Kill him, obviously. Tainting our precious Hinata like that. 

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** It's just a kiss! Stop overreacting.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Who should I pay for it to be the latter?

**Azumane Asahi:** Guys, guys. It's just a kiss, people do that with the people they love.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** I'd kill someone for it to be the latter.

**Inuoka Sō:** Coffee! Let's meet him for coffee.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Any objections for coffee?

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** I object. I vote for killing.

**Nishinoya Yū:** I second that motion. 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Anyone that is not insane? No objections?

**Kunimi Akira:** No objections here, chief.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Coffee’s a go, boss. @Yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Okay. So, we'll meet him for coffee. Where? 

**Azumane Asahi:** Oh! Ennoshita-san said he knows a nice café in Miyagi. He said their coffee's the best he's ever tried in his life. I could ask him if you guys want.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Please, @Asahi-san. Then just send us the address here. Thanks.

**Azumane Asahi** : Noted!

**Kunimi Akira:** When?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** When are you guys free?

**Azumane Asahi:** I can go to Miyagi on Saturday.

**Inuoka Sō:** Saturday sounds go to me!

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** I’ll clear my schedule.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I’ll be there.

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** Me too.

**Haiba Lev:** I wanna go too…

**Haiba Lev:** But my schedule says no… so…

**Nishinoya Yu:** That bastard's so lucky I'm not in Japan!

**Nishinoya Yu:** @Asahi-san, please don’t forget to Skype me so I can be there even when I'm not there!

**Azumane Asahi:** I got you @Nishinoya

**Haiba Lev:** Oh! Oh! Me too! @Inuoka skype me!

**Inuoka Sō:** Okay! SURE!

**Inuoka Sō:** But will you be able to use your phone during a photoshoot? 

**Haiba Lev:** I'll make it work! Remember that perfume ad in Shibuya? I was texting Yaku-san then. 

**Inuoka Sō:** OOOHHHH SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN. 

**Haiba Lev:** Ya. Hid the phone behind the hat. ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Azumane Asahi:** Unbelievable. 

**Koganegawa Kanji:** Slow clap to you bro @Lev

**Tsukishima Kei:** So, you can be smart too, huh? 

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** GOING BACK... _How_ should we meet him?

**Koganegawa Kanji:** What do you mean, @Goshiki-san?

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** I mean, should we meet him as a group, by pairs or…

**Kunimi Akira:** Oh, I don't think we should do it individually.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** I agree. I think we should do it as a group.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Why?

**Kindaichi Yūtarō:** WHAT WHY

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Yeah, why!? Daichi-san said the dads will be meeting him individually.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Because I have this strange feeling that some people would try to kill him if they met with him individually.

**Kunimi Akira:** I agree. Kinda have that feeling too.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Nooo! Let’s just do it by pairs! Or by groups of 3!

**Koganegawa Kanji:** You guys will just bully Atsumu-san if we do it like that.

**Koganegawa Kanji:** @Tanaka-san @Tsukishima-san @Kindaichi-san

**Koganegawa Kanji:** I'm looking at you three.

**Azumane Asahi:** I agree.

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** So true.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** So, it’s settled then. I’ll text Hinata.

* * *

**Bonus:**

_Monday at 7 PM_

**Hinata Shouyou:** Just got home, babe!

**Hinata Shouyou:** Have you eaten already?

**Miya Atsumu:** Thank goodness you got home safe. I was just about to call you.

**Miya Atsumu:** Yup! Cooked some omelette.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Just an omelette? That’s not enough! You should’ve come with us to Osamu-san’s.

**Miya Atsumu:** Nah, it’s okay. I’m okay. How was dinner with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san?

**Hinata Shouyou:** It was good! Osamu-san’s onigiris are delicious as usual. He asked why you didn’t come with us.

**Hinata Shouyou:** OH! Before I forgot, Akaashi-san also asked me to tell you he says hi. So, hi!

**Miya Atsumu:** Samu's always mean but he really loves me. Hehe. I’ll text Akaashi-san. Tell him I got his message.

**Miya Atsumu:** By the way, Shouyou-kun…

**Hinata Shouyou:** Yes?

**Miya Atsumu:** Are you free for a week?

**Hinata Shouyou:** This week?

**Miya Atsumu:** Uhhh… The one after this one?

**Hinata Shouyou:** Hmmm… I think I am?

**Hinata Shouyou:** Why? What’s up? Wanna go somewhere for a week?

**Miya Atsumu:** Yup! Hehe.

**Miya Atsumu:** Ya read my mind.

**Hinata Shouyou:** AHHH! It’s been so long since we last went on a vacation with just the two of us.

**Miya Atsumu:** That’s why I wanted to make this one extra special.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Interesting! Where are we going?

**Miya Atsumu:** I’ll keep it a secret for now.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Aw, any clues?

**Miya Atsumu:** No clues, for now, babe. But, I’m sure you’re really gonna love it! Just prepare a week’s worth of clothes! And be prepared to go to a farm!

**Hinata Shouyou:** A FARM!?! OOOHHH, I’M SO EXCITED!!!

**Miya Atsumu:** Hahaha. I suddenly miss you. I wanna hear your voice.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Wait, I’ll call you. I have something to tell you too. I'll just shower quickly! Give me 15 mins max!

**Miya Atsumu:** I've waited for you for 10 years. What's another 15 minutes, right?

**Hinata Shouyou:**...'Tsumu.

**Miya Atsumu:** Yes?

**Hinata Shouyou:** I love you so much.

**Miya Atsumu:** I love you more, My Shouyou.

**Hinata Shouyou:** I'll be right back, My 'Tsumu.

**Miya Atsumu:** I'll be right here.

* * *

**Bonus x2:**

_You added Kita Shinsuke and 6 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “Inarizaki Squad”_

_Monday at 10 PM_

**Miya Osamu:** What now, ‘Tsumu? Why didn’t you come to the shop with Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, and Shouyou-kun? Are you sick?

**Kita Shinsuke:** Good evening, everyone. @Atsumu-kun, if you're sick then please rest. Don't push yourself too hard. @Osamu-kun, please make sure he drinks his meds.

**Suna Rintarou:** Inarizaki squad? Rest in peace, @Atsumu. Congrats, you finally did it, @Osamu.

**Oomimi Ren:** Good evening, @Atsumu-kun. What's this group for? I hope you get well soon.

**Ginjama Hitoshi:** Yo! Are you dyin' son? @Atsumu-kun

**Akagi Michinari:** HELLO EVERYONE! @Atsumu-kun get well soon

**Miya Atsumu:** GUYS!

**Ojiro Aran:** Yes, Atsumu-kun? We’re listening. Do you have the flu? Can you eat? Want me to bring you some soup?

**Miya Atsumu:** Thanks for the concern everyone but I'm not sick.

**Suna Rintarou:** Awww

**Miya Osamu:** What's this group for, then? People are tryin' to sleep.

**Miya Atsumu:** I’m taking Shouyou-kun to Hyogo next week to meet my and ‘Samu’s parents.

**Miya Atsumu:** I also want you all to formally meet him.

* * *

**Extra:**

**[1]**

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Guys, I just realized something.

**Azumane Asahi:** What is it, @Yamaguchi-kun?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Hinata Shouyou has a thing for Setters.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** Oh, damn! You're right!

**Nishinoya Yū:** *glass breaking*

**Koganegawa Kanji:** WAIT, I’M A SETTER TOO?!

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Except for you.

**Kunimi Akira:** …and Middle Blockers have a thing for Hinata Shouyou.

**Tanaka Ryūnosuke:** OOOHHH DAMN

**Nishinoya Yū:** *plates breaking*

**Inuoka Sō [Nekoma High, Middle Blocker]:** …

**Tsukishima Kei [Karasuno High School, Middle Blocker. Sendai Frogs, Middle Blocker]:** …

**Kindaichi Yūtarō [Kitagawa Daiichi, Middle Blocker. Aobajohsai High, Middle Blocker. Tamaden Elephants, Middle Blocker]:** …

**Haiba Lev [Nekoma High, Middle Blocker]:** OOOOOOHHHH THAT EXPLAINS WHY I HAD A TEENSY CRUSH ON HINATA THE FIRST TIME WE MET

**[2]**

_You added Tanaka Shimizu and 2 others to this group._

_You renamed the group "Karasuno Queens"_

_Sunday at 7:30 PM_

**Hinata Natsu:** @Shimizu onee-san! @Yachi onee-chan! Saeko onee-san!

**Hinata Natsu:** I miss you all!

**Tanaka Shimizu:** Good evening, @Natsu-chan! I miss you too.

**Tsukishima Saeko:** Hello, @Natsu-chan!

**Yachi Hitoka:** Miss you, Nacchan! How was school?

**Hinata Natsu:** It’s going really reaaaaally well!

**Hinata Natsu:** And oh, we won against Niiyama Joshi last Friday! We’re going to Nationals!

**Yachi Hitoka:** Wooooow! Congratulations, Captain! Looks like your last year in Karasuno will be a challenging one. We’ll be cheering for you!

**Tsukishima Saeko:** I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BABYGIRL!

**Tanaka Shimizu:** Congrats, @Natsu-chan! Shall we meet next Saturday to celebrate? Will you both be free by then @Yachi-san? @Saeko nee-san?

**Tsukishima Saeko:** Yes, I am! Can't miss this reunion!

**Yachi Hitoka:** Yup! Oh, Ennoshita-san actually recommended a cafe near our office… shall we go there?

**Tanaka Shimizu:** Sure.

**Hinata Natsu:** Yes, yes! I’m so excited!

**Yachi Hitoka:** By the way, Nacchan. Tadashi-kun told me something.

**Tanaka Shimizu:** Speaking of, Ryu told me something too.

**Tsukishima Saeko:** Why is it that no one told me anything? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Hinata Natsu:** What is it?

**Yachi Hitoka:** Uhmm… Is your onii-chan maybe… uhmm… Da…

**Hinata Natsu:** Da?

**Yachi Hitoka:** Dati…

**Yachi Hitoka:** @Shimizu-senpai, help me, please!

**Tsukishima Shimizu:** Nacchan, Do you, maybe, know anything about your brother’s relationship status?

**Hinata Natsu:** OOOOOOHHHH!

**Hinata Natsu:** Do you mean if I know about onii-chan and Atsumu onii-chan?

**Tsukishima Saeko:** HINATA'S DATING ATSUMU-SAN??? THAT'S GREAT! ABOUT DAMN TIME THAT MAN DOES SOMETHING! I SHOULD TELL THIS TO AKITERU! OOOOHH, HE'S GONNA BE SO THRILLED!

**Tanaka Shimizu:** Oh, so you do know about them?

**Tanaka Shimizu:** How is he with you?

**Hinata Natsu:** Yup! He actually went to see most of my games. He said he wanted to watch them all but his schedule won't allow it. Everyone was so starstruck of him! HAHAHAHA

**Hinata Natsu:** He’s so supportive and nice! He even taught me some serving techniques!

**Hinata Natsu:** His jokes are really funny too! Okāsan and I are always laughing whenever he's around.

**Yachi Hitoka:** That’s nice!

**Tsukishima Saeko:** Awwww!

**Tanaka Shimizu:** It’s good to know that the two of you get along.

**Hinata Natsu:** Well… I never actually thought that we’d get along this well because… you know… he kinda looks scary? Especially during games! His pre-serve routine never fails to give me the chills. I was so scared of him before.

**Tanaka Shimizu:** I remember that.

**Tsukishima Saeko:** Oh gosh, I got goosebumps just by remembering. I also remember not liking him at first.

**Yachi Hitoka:** I know how you feel, Nacchan! I still get scared too!

**Hinata Natsu:** But, turns out he’s actually really sweet! He always brings me Onigiris from his brother's shop. Which are very delicious by the way!

**Hinata Natsu:** Actually, looking back now, even before he and onii-chan started dating, Atsumu onii-chan's already been so supportive. He’d go see my games even when onii-chan’s not there because you know, he went back to Brazil. AGAIN. He would cheer for me while holding a banner saying "FLY NATSU! FLY!" And then after the game, he would run to where I am to take photos of the two of us together to send to onii-chan later. He even gives volleyball tips and advice to my teammates. Everyone really likes him! I like him! 

**Hinata Natsu:** AHHHHH! I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend for my onii-chan! I’m so happy they found each other.

**Yachi Hitoka:** Awwwww, Nacchan. My heart is so full!

**Tsukishima Saeko:** Oh, I remember how he promised he’d someday toss to Hinata! That was the day I started sailing this ship. I think we should start calling them… Atsuhina! AAAH MY OTP! I'M SO HAPPY!

**Yachi Hitoka:** I can feel you, @Saeko nee-san! ATSUHINA! I like that! And, we would be their fangirls! 

**Tsukishima Saeko:** OMG! YES!

**Tanaka Shimizu:** He really seems to love your brother, huh? @Natsu-chan

**Hinata Natsu:** Yes! So much! I can see it in his eyes. I can see it in _their_ eyes. They look at each other as if they're a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. 

**Hinata Natsu:** Someday, I hope to feel the same love as the two of them have for each other.

_You renamed the group "The Atsuhina Fan Club"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the Atsuhina fan club was formed! 
> 
> Next chapter Atsuhina goes to Hyogo! What will happen? Will skulk of foxes and **the** family love Hinata? How would they react? Who will be the next member of Team Dad? And Team Mom? And The Atsuhina Fun Club? And Hinata's Harem? Stay tuned!
> 
> ~
> 
> UHMMM... So now that I'm writing chapter 4, I kinda wanna add 2 more chapters. I'm thinking of adding a 'The Day Miya Atsumu Found Out About Oihina' chapter which will show Atsumu's POV when he found out that Hinata and Oikawa are dating during Hinata's stay in Brazil, and/or a 'The Day Kageyama Tobio Found Out About Atsuhina' chapter.
> 
> What do ya guys think? Should I? No? HELP PLZ. 
> 
> ~
> 
> For those who are wondering what Hinata told Atsumu after he took a shower, please refer to the bonus scene on **[The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629934)**
> 
> (PSPSPSPSPS KAGEYAMA)
> 
> SO WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE PART? ʕʘ̅͜ʘ̅ʔ


	4. Atsuhina Goes to Hyogo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foxes have arrived and they brought the past with them! What will they reveal? Whatever happened to 'We Don't Need Memories'? How will Suna and Ginjima react? Will Akagi learn how to play beach volleyball? Which team will Kita, Aran, and Oomimi join? Will Atsumu stop embarrassing himself? AND WILL THEY ALL LOVE HINATA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went crazy on this one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_You added Kita Shinsuke and 6 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “Inarizaki Squad”_

_Monday at 10 PM_

**Miya Osamu:** What now, ‘Tsumu? Why didn’t you come to the shop with Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, and Shouyou-kun? Are you sick?

**Kita Shinsuke:** Good evening, everyone. @Atsumu-kun, if you're sick then please rest. Don't push yourself too hard. @Osamu-kun, please make sure he drinks his meds.

**Suna Rintarou:** Inarizaki squad? Rest in peace, @Atsumu. Congrats, you finally did it, @Osamu.

**Oomimi Ren:** Good evening, @Atsumu-kun. What's this group for? I hope you get well soon.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Yo! Are you dyin' son? @Atsumu-kun

**Akagi Michinari:** HELLO EVERYONE! @Atsumu-kun get well soon!

**Miya Atsumu:** GUYS!

**Ojiro Aran:** Yes, Atsumu-kun? We’re listening. I hope you get well soon. Want me to bring you some soup?

**Miya Atsumu:** Thanks for the concern everyone but I'm not sick.

**Suna Rintarou:** Awww

**Miya Osamu:** What's this group for, then? People are tryin' to sleep.

**Miya Atsumu:** I’m taking Shouyou-kun to Hyogo for a week next week to meet my and ‘Samu’s parents.

**Miya Atsumu:** I also want you all to formally meet him.

_Monday at 10:30 PM_

**Ojiro Aran:** You're finally taking him to meet the parents! That's a huge step. Congrats!

**Oomimi Ren:** Congratulations, @Atsumu-kun.

**Akagi Michinari:** CONGRATS @Atsumu-kun!!!

**Miya Atsumu:** Thanks, guys! This is FINALLY happening! AHHHH!

**Miya Atsumu:** So, can I ask for a once in a lifetime favor to PLEASE DO NOT embarrass me in front of Shouyou-kun?

**Suna Rintarou:** Can't make any promises, sorry.

**Miya Osamu:** You always tell us not to embarrass you but then you proceed to embarrass yourself.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** You can stop the circus, but you can't stop the clown from being a clown.

**Kita Shinsuke:** Okay, enough teasing everyone.

**Miya Osamu:** ...

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** ...

**Suna Rintarou:** ...

**Kita Shinsuke:** Congratulations, @Atsumu-kun. I trust that you have prepared an itinerary for your trip to Hyogo. Can I see it?

**Miya Atsumu:** Uh, I kinda did not, senpai...

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** There it is, everyone. The clown.

**Suna Rintarou:** Popcorn, anyone?

**Miya Osamu:** Oh, I want some.

**Ojiro Aran:** Stop...

**Kita Shinsuke** : So, are you telling me that you're just going to take Hinata-kun here for a week without a plan?

**Miya Atsumu:** Not exactly without a plan, senpai. I kinda have an idea of what I want us to do.

**Kita Shinsuke:** What is it, then?

**Miya Atsumu:** Uh, I want him to meet my parents. Then, uh, we’ll go to your farm.

**Kita Shinsuke:** You’re taking him to the farm? Will he be okay with the dirt?

**Miya Atsumu:** Yeah, yeah! He got so excited when I mentioned we're going to a farm. I also think your obaasan's gonna love him, senpai.

**Kita Shinsuke:** Well, okay. What else?

**Miya Atsumu:** Shouyou-kun said he misses playing beach volleyball. So, I’m thinking maybe on our second to the last day in Hyogo we can go to the beach.

**Akagi Michinari:** I wanna come! I want to learn how to play beach volleyball from Ninja Shouyou!

**Oomimi Ren:** Ninja Shouyou?

**Miya Atsumu:** That’s what they call Shouyou-kun when he played pro beach volleyball in Brazil, @Oomimi-san.

**Oomimi Ren:** That’s a nice nickname.

**Akagi Michinari:** He’s so cool, @Oomimi-san! I’ve seen his matches on YouTube. I’ll send you the link! Even Romero’s a fan of him!!!

**Ojiro Aran:** NICHOLAS ROMERO!? HECK, THAT’S SO COOL!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Okay, now I kinda wanna see him play beach volleyball too.

**Miya Atsumu:** When I said ‘we,’ I meant Shouyou-kun and me.

**Miya Osamu:** LEZZZGOOO! I’ll bring the food. @Ginjima you bring the tent. @Suna you bring the drinks. The rest of you think of what you can bring to the table!

**Ojiro Aran:** I can drive us there.

**Akagi Michinari:** I'll bring watermelons!

**Suna Rintarou:** Ugh, do I have to go too? I really don’t like the sun and the sand that much.

**Kita Shinsuke** : Don’t say that, @Suna-kun. It’ll be fun. Let’s all go.

_Monday at 10:45 PM_

**Suna Rintarou:** Until now I still can’t believe people actually think @Atsumu’s some kind of playboy. He can’t even talk to people properly.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I know, right! I mean, his flirting game’s so freakin' weak. It's freakin' embarrassing.

**Miya Osamu:** That’s because he only has two brain cells and they're already reserved for volleyball and the ways of being a jerk.

**Miya Atsumu:** I don’t wanna hear that from someone whose only brain cell is reserved for food! 

**Miya Atsumu:** And, my flirting game’s not weak!

**Akagi Michinari:** I’m so sorry to say this @Atsumu-kun, but yes, it's freakin’ weak

**Miya Atsumu:** @Akagi-kun, I thought you’re my friend!

**Oomimi Ren:** I also agree. It is, indeed, weak.

**Ojiro Aran:** Seriously @Atsumu-kun, who flirts by saying “I seriously hate playing matches against people who choke under the pressure of an actual game?”

**Suna Rintarou:** Oh my god! Thanks for reminding me that, @Aran-kun! HAHAHAHAHA

**Kita Shinsuke** : That’s him flirting? I thought he was just being mean.

**Ojiro Aran:** Unfortunately, @Shinsuke-kun, he is.

**Kita Shinsuke** : Oh, @Atsumu-kun. I think using the word weak to describe your flirting game is a gross understatement.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Oof, my boi 'Tsumu just got rekt.

**Suna Rintarou:** Rest in peace.

**Miya Osamu** : I love this day so much.

**Miya Atsumu:** Wait... you guys heard that!?

**Ojiro Aran:** The what, @Atsumu-kun?

**Miya Atsumu:** What I said to Shouyou-kun, you guys heard that?

**Miya Osamu:** Everyone on the court heard that.

**Miya Atsumu:** AND HOW DID EVERYONE KNEW I CAME OVER THERE FOR SHOUYOU-KUN?!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Oh, come on. You know you couldn’t fool us with your lame ass excuse of “I just remembered I have to tell my friend Tobio-kun something. Imma have to go there real quick.”

**Suna Rintarou:** Your friend Tobio-kun, my ass. Didn’t you say you didn't like him 'cause he's a goody-two-shoes?

**Akagi Michinari:** You even said that in the middle practice…

**Oomimi Ren:** And, right after Hinata-kun was hit with a ball in the face…

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** And, the way you ran… almost tripping on your own foot... It was priceless.

**Miya Osamu:** Subtlety isn’t your strongest suit, my dear brother. 

**Kita Shinsuke** : I certainly hope you don’t do that again now that you're a professional volleyball player, @Atsumu-kun.

**Miya Atsumu** : Yes, @Kita-san. I promise.

**Suna Rintarou:** Who would've guessed you would have the guts AND the actual chance to date Hinata-kun. You must've done something sketchy, @Atsumu.

**Miya Atsumu:** I didn’t do anything bad!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Then, what did you do?

**Miya Atsumu:** I... He…

**Akagi Michinari:** OH, OH! REMEMBER HIS FACE THE FIRST TIME HE SAW HINATA-KUN’S BROAD ATTACK???

**Miya Osamu:** Oh, I remember that! The idiot's IQ suddenly dropped into a five-year old's seeing Santa-kun for the first time at the mall yelling "That's so cool!"

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** AND, LET'S NOT FORGET HIS FACE THE FIRST TIME HE TRIED TO BLOCK HINATA-KUN'S QUICK.

**Suna Rintarou:** Hah! I wish I had my phone with me then. The idiot can't stop looking at his hand. It was so funny!

**Miya Osamu:** You touched the ball, not his hand! Stop freakin' blushing it's creepy.

**Miya Atsumu:** YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!

**Ojiro Aran:** Guys, please stop being too mean to, @Atsumu-kun.

**Kita Shinsuke** : Or, he'll cry again.

**Miya Atsumu:** @Kita-san not you too…

**Kita Shinsuke** : In my defense, @Atsumu-kun, those faces they were saying were actually really funny.

**Oomimi Ren:** It was, indeed, funny.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Did…

**Suna Rintarou:** Kita-san…

**Akagi Michinari:** Actually…

**Miya Osamu** : Agreed with us?

**Kita Shinsuke** : I did. But, @Aran-kun was right too, stop being too mean to @Atsumu-kun.

**Miya Atsumu:** Thank you @Kita-san @Aran-kun

**Miya Osamu** : Fine, we'll agree to be only a little mean tonight.

**Suna Rintarou:** But just for tonight though.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Tomorrow is another day.

_Tuesday at 7 PM_

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Tomorrow has finally come!

**Akagi Michinari:** It’s finally time to stroll down memory lane again.

**Suna Rintarou:** I came prepared today. I made some popcorn. 

**Miya Osamu** : So, which part of my brother’s 10-year pining shall we discuss today, guys?

**Miya Atsumu:** Wow. I've finally understood why WE DON’T NEED MEMORIES.

**Oomimi Ren:** Let's start with him telling the story of how ‘Shouyou-kun could fly so high’ to everyone when we got back to Inarizaki.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Oh, that's a good one! He would tell that story to anyone regardless if they actually wanted to listen or not.

**Ojiro Aran:** Or, his whining on the way home to Hyogo because he missed his chance of asking for Hinata-kun's number.

**Suna Rintarou:** I hated that trip. Even in my dreams, I can hear that bastard's voice saying Hinata-kun's name.

**Kita Shinsuke** : No.

**Kita Shinsuke** : Let's begin with the time Atsumu-kun declared he'd toss to Hinata-kun one day.

**Akagi Michinari:** GREAT IDEA, @Shinsuke-kun!

**Ojiro Aran:** Oh, yeah! How could I forget about that?

**Kita Shinsuke** : That was so cheesy, @Atsumu-kun. I thought I was in one of those Korean dramas.

**Oomimi Ren:** You even made sure you said that in front of Kageyama even after everyone made it clear to you that those two aren't dating. Just how petty can you be?

**Miya Atsumu** : How could I not! I mean, they're Kageyama AND Hinata, they're… a pair!

**Miya Atsumu:** Ah, I wish the earth would just open up and swallow me right now…

**Miya Osamu** : Best week of my life.

**Suna Rintarou:** I must've saved an entire country in my past life to deserve this kind of karma.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Great things are always worth the wait.

**Miya Atsumu:** …I miss Shouyou-kun. He’s never this mean to me.

**Suna Rintarou:** He’s not mean to you because he doesn’t know you the way we do.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** You can’t expect us to be nice to you after knowing the real you.

**Akagi Michinari:** You guys make it sound as if @Atsumu-kun’s a really bad person.

**Miya Osamu** : Are you saying my brother’s a good person, @Akagi-kun?

**Akagi Michinari:** Well… what I'm trying to say is that our friend @Atsumu-kun may choose to act like a jerk most of the time but he can be a very good person, and friend when he needs to. 

**Miya Atsumu:** You're the best @Akagi-kun, I promise you'll get a great seat at my and Shouyou-kun's wedding.

**Akagi Michinari:** Thanks @Atsumu-kun! 

**Suna Rintarou:** Ah, look at our boy 'Tsumu-chan planning weddings now when 10 years ago he's just thinking of how he could ask for Hinata-kun's number. 

**Miya Osamu** : Ya, he even interrupted me in the middle of eating just to drag me to watch Karasuno's match against Kamomedai. 

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** He asked me first, but I was able to escape.

**Akagi Michinari:** Me too. I ran.

**Ojiro Aran:** Ohhh, so was your plan to get his number after the game? You're not a chicken, after all, @Atsumu-kun.

**Miya Atsumu:** I was never one @Aran-kun!

**Oomimi Ren:** Wait, isn’t Karasuno's match against Kamomedai the one where Hinata-san collapsed?

**Kita Shinsuke** : Oh, yeah. I remember that. I saw that match with the two of you, right? @Atsumu @Osamu

**Miya Osamu** : Yes, @Kita-san.

**Kita Shinsuke** : Atsumu-kun really wanted to run to where Hinata-kun is when they took him off of the court, but we were able to hold him back.

**Miya Atsumu:** I was really pissed then! How could his teammates not notice that he was sick?! FOR ALL THE HIGH FIVES THEY GAVE EACH OTHER HOW WAS IT THAT NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM NOTICED HE HAS A FUCKING FEVER?! ESPECIALLY TOBIO! How could he not notice anything when he's Shouyou-kun's partner?!

**Suna Rintarou:** It's been 10 years, dude. You have got to move on.

**Kita Shinsuke** : Well, @Atsumu-kun, at the very least, because of what happened to him, Hinata-kun learned the importance of taking care of one's health. He may have learned the lesson the hard way but he's better now because of it.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Just imagine what could've happened if @Atsumu was able to get Hinata-kun's number, maybe then he wouldn’t be as insufferable on the way back to Hyogo.

**Suna Rintarou:** My ears almost bled from all his whining. He's all 'Shouyou-kun this, Shouyou-kun that,' fuck it! If you want him that bad, why not just ask Kageyama-kun for his number? 

**Miya Osamu** : You guys thought you had it bad? I was the one sitting beside him throughout the whole ride back to Hyogo. I even share the same bedroom as him! BY THE FOURTH WEEK AFTER WE GOT BACK, I WISHED THAT MY EARS WOULD JUST FALL OFF JUST SO I WOULDN'T HEAR ABOUT HIS PINING ANYMORE!

**Miya Atsumu:** I don’t talk about him that much! You guys over exaggerate everything!

**Akagi Michinari:** What do you mean ‘not that much,’ @Atsumu-kun?

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** You talked about him nonstop! Everyone on our year knew who Hinata Shouyou is! Some people even went to watch our match against Karasuno during our 3rd year just so they can finally know what he looks like! Which, by the way, thanks to you a Hinata Shouyou Fan Club was formed in Inarizaki. HINATA SHOUYOU'S FROM FREAKING MIYAGI BUT HE HAS A FREAKING FAN CLUB IN HYOGO. Dunno if you're aware of the existence of that fan club though. 

**Miya Osamu** : How could he not know when he was the one who established that fan club. 

**Oomimi Ren:** People from our year knew about him too. At first, I was wondering how, but then I passed by your classroom one day and overheard how you talk about him. You talk about him A LOT, @Atsumu-kun, and that is NOT an exaggeration.

**Kita Shinsuke** : Even my obaasan knew about him because of you.

**Miya Atsumu:** I- Okay, maybe I did talk about him a lot back then, but you guys can’t blame me! It’s love! Love at first sight!

**Miya Osamu** : I think ya mean love at first flight?

**Akagi Michinari:** Oh, yeah! That’s way better.

**Suna Rintarou:** For someone who says he’s so in love why’d you let so many chances go by then?

**Miya Atsumu:** What do you mean?

**Miya Osamu** : You didn’t do anything when we played against them during our 3rd year, you ass! And then, CRIED FOR NIGHTS when he went M.I.A a year after he graduated, only to find out that he’s in Brazil when you received his photo with Oikawa from Tobio-kun which only made you cry even more.

**Ojiro Aran:** You also didn’t do anything when he came back from Brazil, and joined your team. That was the perfect time to confess, right?

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** You also didn’t do anything when you found out Hinata-kun’s going to Brazil! Again!

**Miya Atsumu:** Okay, yeah, I know! I got it! I know damn well I’ve let a fuck ton of chances pass me by, but I don’t plan on doing that ever again! Now that I have Shouyou-kun by my side, I don’t plan on ever letting him go. That’s why I wanna make this trip extra special. I want him to meet everyone. I want everyone to know that after 10 long years I've finally reached him. 

**Miya Atsumu:** That's why I really, really hope you guys would like him.

**A week after Atsumu and Hinata’s trip to Hyogo.**

_Monday at 7 PM_

**Suna Rintarou:** Okay, @Atsumu, it’s time to spill it.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** YEAH! TELL US THE TRUTH!

**Ojiro Aran:** What truth? What happened?

**Akagi Michinari:** Come on, guys. I’m sure @Atsumu didn't do anything to Shouyou.

**Oomimi Ren:** Hinata?! What happened to Hinata?! What did you do now, @Atsumu?!

**Kita Shinsuke:** What happened @Suna-kun @Ginjima-kun? Did you do something, @Atsumu-kun?

**Miya Atsumu:** What the heck do you guys mean? I didn't do anything @Kita-san!

**Miya Atsumu:** @Osamu, ya bastard! Stop telling people I gave Shouyou-kun a love potion! I would never do that! It's true love!

**Miya Osamu:** I mean, it's the only logical reason, right? 

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I AGREE!!! You must’ve fed him something!

**Oomimi Ren:** Did… you… @Atsumu?

**Miya Atsumu:** I didn't do anything, @Oomimi-san! I swear!

**Suna Rintarou:** Then, how could an angel who can sing in Portuguese, Spanish, English, and Japanese fall in love with you? HOW?! EXPLAIN THAT TO ME!

**Akagi Michinari:** @Suna-kun, calm down. Your crush is showing.

**Ojiro Aran:** Yours too, @Ginjima.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** HAH! AND SO? How could you not like Shouyou-kun? He’s perfect!

**Suna Rintarou:** That’s because he is an angel.

**Miya Atsumu:** Please stop talking about my boyfriend as if I’m not here.

**Suna Rintarou:** AND THERE’S THE DEVIL WHO SEDUCED HIM!

**Suna Rintarou:** @Atsumu, YOU DEMON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?

**Akagi Michinari:** Seduce? Haha! As if Atsumu-kun’s capable of doing that when he can’t even flirt properly.

**Ojiro Aran:** I think you’re the one doing the flirting though, @Suna-kun?

**Miya Atsumu:** YEAH! @Rintarou HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SEDUCE MY BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF ME?!

**Miya Atsumu:** YOU TOO @Ginjima!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** In my defense… It was love at first sight.

**Ojiro Aran:** You literally played a whole game against him, twice.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Yea! But I never met him like this!

**Oomimi Ren:** Explain yourself @Suna

**Suna Rintarou:** What’s there to explain? As I’ve said, he’s an angel. You can't help but fall in love with an angel especially if said angel sang to you in 4 different languages.

**Akagi Michinari:** For the hundredth time, @Suna-kun. He did not sing for you. We went to Karaoke. He sang for everyone.

**Suna Rintarou:** And, just because you told me that for the hundredth time doesn’t mean I would accept it. Ugh, I still can’t believe that angel fell in love with a demon.

**Miya Osamu:** I know right…

**Miya Osamu:** Well, at least he’s gonna be my brother.

**Kita Shinsuke:** That’s very nice of you, @Osamu-kun. To still like Shouyou-kun even after he beat you at that mini cooking contest we did.

**Oomimi Ren:** I honestly didn’t saw that coming. I never thought a day would come where we’d meet someone who cooks better than @Osamu-kun.

**Ojiro Aran:** I know right! Your onigiri's still the best, and I still think you're one of the best cooks I've ever met @Osamu-kun, it’s just that Shouyou-kun’s cooking is…

**Miya Osamu:** HEAVENLY. I know, and it's okay, guys! I like Shouyou-kun. He’s like the brother I never had.

**Miya Atsumu:** HEY! I’m the brother you do have, ya bastard!

**Miya Osamu:** Oh, right… I take that back. Shouyou-kun’s the brother I wish I had. Still, thanks for your existence, bro, without you we would never meet Shouyou-kun like this. 

**Miya Osamu:** Everyone please say thank you to the demon.

**Suna Rintarou:** Thanks, demon.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Thank you for bringing him into our lives. @Atsumu

**Akagi Michinari:** Thank you! Without you, Shouyou-kun and I would never be best friends!

**Oomimi Ren:** Thank you. Take good care of my son or else…

**Ojiro Aran:** He’s not your son, @Oomimi-san.

**Oomimi Ren:** He is now.

**Kita Shinsuke:** He’s my son now too.

**Ojiro Aran:** Oh boy…

**Miya Osamu:** Now marry him so he can be my brother for real.

**Miya Atsumu:** You’re welcome, everyone.

**Miya Atsumu:** NOW, CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW YOU GUYS EMBARRASSED THE FUCK OUTTA ME?

**Suna Rintarou:** What do you mean we embarrassed you?

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Whatever do you mean, my good sir?

**Akagi Michinari:** We didn’t though?

**Miya Osamu:** Yea, we didn’t. You did that to yourself. 

**Kita Shinsuke:** Are you referring to that time when you visited the farm, tripped on your own foot, and then landed on the cow’s manure, @Atsumu-kun?

**Suna Rintarou:** I was able to take a video of that if you guys want a copy.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Please send it to me, @Suna.

**Miya Osamu:** I want a copy too.

**Akagi Michinari:** Me too!

**Miya Atsumu:** YOU GUYS ARE JERKS! But no, not that one, @Kita-san.

**Oomimi Ren:** Are you referring to that time you tried to sing Bohemian Rhapsody when we went to Karaoke, and then your voice cracked?

**Suna Rintarou:** I have a video of that too.

**Miya Osamu:** Let’s remix it!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** And then upload it to YouTube!

**Miya Atsumu:** Not that, @Oomimi-san.

**Miya Atsumu:** I swear I am sooo close to murdering you bastards @Suna @Osamu @Ginjima

**Ojiro Aran:** @Atsumu-kun, are you perhaps referring to “The Jackasuke Incident of 2018”?

**Miya Atsumu:** YES!!!

**Suna Rintarou:** You mean this one?

**Miya Osamu:** That's such a nice photo of Bokkun. Who would've thought he actually has knees?

**Ojiro Aran:** WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

**Suna Rintarou:** The man always covers them; I'm starting to think he doesn't have one. 

**Ojiro Aran:** HOW THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN WORK?

**Miya Atsumu:** YES! THAT ONE! @Rintarou @Ginjima WHY MUST YOU SHOW THAT CURSED PHOTO TO SHOUYOU-KUN?!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Hey! Why are you getting mad at us? You’re the one who did that to yourself!

**Miya Osamu:** As I’ve said before, ‘Tsumu, you always ask us not to embarrass you, and then you proceed to do things that would embarrass yourself.

**Miya Atsumu:** But you guys didn’t have to show that to Shouyou-kun!

**Suna Rintarou:** Aw, are you gonna cry again?

**Miya Atsumu:** I’m not!

**Miya Osamu:** Translation: He is.

**Ojiro Aran:** It’s okay, @Atsumu-kun. Hinata-kun still loves you.

**Akagi Michinari:** Yea, thank god he still loves you after EVERYTHING he found out about you.

**Miya Atsumu:** You know that kinda hurts @Akagi-kun but I agree. Thank god he still loves me. 

**Suna Rintarou:** Which further solidifies my theory that the angel has been fed something to make him go blind.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Right!!!

**Kita Shinsuke:** You guys have to let it go. Shouyou-kun looks like he's genuinely in love with @Atsumu-kun to me.

**Kita Shinsuke:** But, if it’s true then…

**Oomimi Ren:** Then, you’re gonna be on a whole world of pain, @Atsumu.

**Miya Atsumu:** I swear on my godlike setting skills that I didn’t feed him anything bad. It's true love.

**Ojiro Aran:** Great! Then, shall we move on?

**Akagi Michinari:** We shall!

**Kita Shinsuke:** @Atsumu-kun, thank you again for taking Shouyou-kun to the farm. Obaasan liked him so much. She looks forward to his next visit.

**Miya Atsumu:** I’ll tell him tomorrow, @Kita-san. I’m sure he’d love to visit obaasan again. He was really happy when you gave him the sack of rice.

**Kita Shinsuke:** Oh, that’s nothing. Please tell him I can give him more if he wants.

**Miya Atsumu:** Will do!

**Ojiro Aran:** I've always known that Shouyou-kun's likable, but I didn’t expect you’d actually like him _that_ much, @Shinsuke-kun.

**Kita Shinsuke:** How could I not? Shouyou-kun is the funniest person I have ever met. I don’t think I have laughed that hard in my entire life.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** We were all shocked, @Kita-san!

**Oomimi Ren:** I agree. I’ve known @Shinsuke-kun for years and even I have only seen him smile a couple of times, not laugh.

**Ojiro Aran:** Heck, you were laughing so hard at what Shouyou-kun was saying you were already crying, @Shinsuke-kun!

**Akagi Michinari:** Yeah. We’ve never actually seen you laugh before, @Shinsuke-kun, let alone fell off a chair because of it.

**Suna Rintarou:** I was able to take a video of that!

**Kita Shinsuke:** Which you will now delete, yes?

**Suna Rintarou:** …yes, @Kita-san.

**Kita Shinsuke:** Good.

**Kita Shinsuke:** I’m actually not ashamed of what happened. Shouyou-kun is a very funny person, and when he tells a story you can’t help but listen and feel like you’re actually in the story he was telling.

**Miya Osamu:** Right! And he’s going to be my brother!

**Miya Atsumu:** Right… right… someday ‘Samu. Don't worry, I don't plan on ever letting him go.

**Miya Osamu:** "If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it." - Beyonce, 2009

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Oh, before I forgot. @Suna, can you send me my photo with Shouyou-kun? I’ll have it framed.

**Akagi Michinari:** Oh, mine too!

**Oomimi Ren:** Mine as well.

**Miya Atsumu:** Oh yeah, about that... @Rintarou YOU JERK! You actually put your phone down whenever you’re talking to Shouyou-kun but when I was almost dyin’ because I choked on my god damn food, you decided to freakin’ help by DOING NOTHING. I COULD'VE DIED.

**Suna Rintarou:** Oh, hush. That happened during our 3rd-year high school. You have got to let some things go, you drama queen.

**Miya Atsumu** : IT HAPPENED LAST WEEK! WHEN WE WENT TO KITA-SAN’S FARM! AND THEN AGAIN, WHEN WE WENT TO THE BEACH!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I think you choking on your food twice on the same week is a sign from the universe to let Shouyou-kun go and leave him to me.

**Suna Rintarou:** Or, to me. I'll treat him well.

**Miya Atsumu:** I just said I don’t plan on ever letting Shouyou-kun go!

**Miya Osamu:** I think you need to relearn how to eat properly, bro. Want me to buy you books?

**Kita Shinsuke:** Choking happens when one talks while they are eating, @Atsumu-kun.

**Oomimi Ren:** If you will always be going to be like this, @Atsumu-kun, I don’t think I’ll approve of you dating my son.

**Akagi Michinari:** You’re quite talkative now, @Oomimi-kun, but when Shouyou was talking to you, you would just stare at him. He almost thought you hated him.

**Oomimi Ren:** Did he really? Oh no, @Atsumu-kun, what's his number? I have to apologize! I don’t hate him. I’ll never hate him! I just… I can’t help but stare. He’s so… tiny.

**Akagi Michinari:** I don't know which part of him is tiny though? Shouyou's so buff! And, your face was so funny when you're flustered, @Oomimi-kun.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** You’re one to talk, @Akagi-kun. You were speechless too.

**Akagi Michinari:** Yeah, but I recovered quickly. I even think we became best friends! I never thought beach volleyball could be so much fun!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Let’s ask him to play beach volleyball with us again.

**Akagi Michinari:** You just wanna see him topless, @Ginjima-kun.

**Miya Atsumu:** Please stop lusting over my boyfriend! I will murder you!

**Oomimi Ren:** How dare you think of such impure thoughts towards my son, @Ginjima?

**Kita Shinsuke:** I’m so disappointed in you, @Ginjima.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I- I don- I didn- It was @Suna! Suna was the one who planted those impure thoughts into my head! He said Shouyou-kun's thighs were the thighs of a Greek god! He even took photos!

**Suna Rintarou:** @Ginjima, you fiend! You were the one who pointed out that Shouyou-kun’s abs were a work of art, Michelangelo must’ve been the one who sculpted them! I don’t even know you know who Michelangelo is!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID BEING TANNED LOOKED SO HOT ON SHOUYOU-KUN.

**Suna Rintarou:** YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HIS BISCEPS BEING SCULPTED BY AUGUSTE RODIN!

**Ojiro Aran:** What's wrong with you people?

**Akagi Michinari:** I never thought you'd know so much about art, @Ginjima-kun?

**Kita Shinsuke:** I’m so disappointed in the both of you @Ginjima @Suna

**Suna Rintarou:** Sorry, @Kita-san @Oomimi-san @Aran-kun

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Sorry, @Kita-san @Oomimi-san @Aran-kun

**Miya Atsumu:** Hey! I’m the boyfriend! You guys should apologize to me!

**Miya Osamu:** I’m the brother-in-law!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Sorry, @Osamu.

**Suna Rintarou:** Sorry, @Osamu.

**Ojiro Aran:** Anyways, Congrats again, Atsumu-kun! You finally got to date the person you've been in love with for the past 10 years. I wish you both happiness. Please take good care of Shouyou-kun. We really liked him, and we're looking forward to his next visit.

* * *

**BONUS:**

_You added Miya Atsumu and 2 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “The Myaas”_

_Sunday at 9 PM_

**Miya Atsumu:** EYYY! What’s up fam? Just got home!

**Miya Sara:** Good evening, Atsumu-chan. I’m glad you arrived safely. What about Shouyou-kun? Please tell him we loved him, and to please come visit more often. Your obaasan loved him too.

**Miya Atsumu:** Shouyou-kun’s already asleep, okaasan. He’s staying over tonight. I’ll just tell him tomorrow when he wakes up. I’m sure he’d be happy you guys liked him. He was so nervous on the way there. 

**Miya Osamu:** Obaasan said you should hurry and marry Shouyou-kun, 'Tsumu.

**Miya Atsumu:** Obaasan really said that 'Samu? 

**Miya Osamu:** Yeah! She even refers to Shouyou-kun as 'Shou-chan' now. She said the next time Shouyou-kun visits, she'd call all our ojisans and obasans so they can meet him too. 

**Miya Osamu:** I personally think you marrying him is a good idea too.

**Miya Kazuhito:** No.

**Miya Atsumu:** Otousan…?!

**Miya Kazuhito:** That’s not a good idea. It’s a GREAT idea!

**Miya Kazuhito:** I love Shouyou-kun! He's a very nice kid.

**Miya Kazuhito:** And, Miya Shouyou’s a good name!

**Miya Osamu:** I know right, Otousan! Miya Shouyou sounds so cool! You finally did something right with your life, bro! I’ll finally have a cool brother.

**Miya Atsumu:** HEY!!!

**Miya Kazuhito:** Let’s start planning for our trip to Miyagi. @Osamu, research how much the shinkansen fares are. Do you know where in Miyagi Shouyou-kun lives, @Atsumu? 

**Miya Atsumu:** Guys…

**Miya Osamu:** Otousan! I actually know Shouyou-kun’s sister. She loves my onigiris!

**Miya Kazuhito:** Great. Make a hundred of those! Let’s also buy a sack of rice from your old captain to give to his parents as an offering when we meet them.

**Miya Sara:** Oh, stop it, you two! You both are putting too much pressure on @Atsumu-chan.

**Miya Osamu:** I don’t think you hate the idea though, Okaasan?

**Miya Sara:** I didn’t say I hate it. As I've said earlier, I love Shouyou-kun. He’s a nice kid.

**Miya Atsumu:** So… are you saying you’d like him to be your son too, Okaasan?

**Miya Sara:** Well, of course!

**Miya Atsumu:** Then, I have great news for you.

**Miya Atsumu:** A week after the Olympics I plan to…

**BONUS x 2:**

_You added Hinata Natsu and_ **_1_ ** _other to this group._

_You renamed the group “Operation: Miya Shouyou”_

_Sunday at 10 PM_

**Miya Atsumu:** Good evening, everyone. I need your help.

**Miya Atsumu:** I plan on proposing to Shouyou-kun a week after the Olympics.

**BONUS x 3:**

**One month before the training camp for the Olympics begins.**

_You added Kageyama Tobio and 8 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “JAPAN!!!”_

_Friday at 7:30 PM_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** My son’s dating Miya Atsumu.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Your son?

**Yaku Morisuke:** He meant Hinata.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** HINATA SHOUYOU?! NOOO!!!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I can’t believe Hinata-kun chose Miya.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Oh, I see.

**Hakuba Gao:** So?

**Komori Motoya:** THAT’S GREAT NEWS! CONGRATS TO THEM!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:**...What? ⁿᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ

**Kageyama Tobio:** Oh, I already know. Hinata told me, and I've already talked to Miya-san.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** WHAT THE FUCK?

**Yaku Morisuke:** YEAH, WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

**EXTRA:**

**[1]**

**Ojiro Aran:** My most favorite Atsumu face was the one he made when Hinata-kun saved the ball with his foot. I think that was the exact moment Atsumu-kun confirmed to himself that it's love and not just a simple crush. ****

**Suna Rintarou:** I saw that. That was also the moment he thought Hinata and Kageyama were dating.

**Kita Shinsuke:** Oh, so that's why Atsumu-kun declared that in front of Kageyama-kun, that was his declaration of war. 

**[2]**

_Friday at 7 PM_

**Miya Atsumu:** Guys!!!

**Miya Atsumu:** S O S

**Miya Atsumu:** I need your help!!!

**Miya Osamu:** What is it this time?

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Ya finally dyin’ son? @Atsumu

**Suna Rintarou:** I thought when we graduated high school, I no longer have to deal with this. 

**Miya Osamu:** Welcome to my world.

**Ojiro Aran:** What’s up, @Atsumu-kun?

**Oomimi Ren:** What kind of help do you need, @Atsumu-kun?

**Miya Atsumu:** I’ll be meeting Shouyou-kun’s family tomorrow and I need them to like me.

**Suna Rintarou:** Is it even possible for anyone to like you?

**Miya Atsumu:** That’s why I need to do something for them to like me! And, HEY! HOW DARE YOU! I know you guys like me!

**Kita Shinsuke:** The Hinatas? Dress nicely. Be respectful. Do not curse. Bring them something.

**Akagi Michinari:** Bring a cake! Everyone loves cake!

**Ojiro Aran:** Be courteous. Practice your bow.

**Oomimi Ren:** Just be yourself.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** That’s a surefire way for him to be hated though, @Oomimi-san.

**Suna Rintarou:** Ya, DON’T be yourself.

**Miya Osamu:** Be like me.

**Miya Atsumu:** @Ginjima @Suna @Osamu if you guys aren’t gonna be helpful then please SHHHHH

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Hey! We’re trying to help you!

**Suna Rintarou:** Facts. If you want his family to like you then don’t be yourself. Be a good person. 

**Miya Atsumu:** I am a good person! Also, I’m not meeting _that_ family. The Hinatas already love me. His imouto even calls me onii-chan!

**Miya Osamu:** You must’ve bribed her with something.

**Miya Atsumu:** I did not! Nacchan loves me!

**Ojiro Aran:** Then, who?

**Miya Atsumu:** His old teammates from Karasuno… and friends from Nekoma, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai.

**Oomimi Ren:** Oh…

**Akagi Michinari:** Oh…

**Ojiro Aran:** Oh boy…

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** HAHA! GOOD LUCK!

**Suna Rintarou:** We’ll be praying for your soul.

**Kita Shinsuke:** Video chat me. Let’s practice how you would greet them.

**[3]**

_You added Oomimi Ren to this conversation_

_Sunday at 7 PM_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** EYYY! I gotta new recruit!

**[4]**

_You added Kita Shinsuke to this conversation_

_Sunday at 7 PM_

**Akaashi Keiji:** Welcome to the team, Kita-san. 

**[5]**

_You added Akagi Michinari and 2 others to this conversation_

_Sunday at 7 PM_

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Welcome, guys!

**Goshiki Tsutomu:** Okay, which one are you?

**Kunimi Akira:** Atsumu's rival in love or Hinata's brother? 

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Rival.

**Akagi Michinari:** Brother!

**Suna Rintarou:** Rival.

**[6]**

_You added Ojiro Aran to this conversation_

_Sunday at 7 PM_

**Hinata Natsu:** Welcome to the club, Aran onii-chan!

**[7]**

_You added Hinata Shouyou and 6 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “The Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad: Hyogo Branch”_

_Sunday at 9 PM_

**Hinata Shouyou:** Good evening everyone!

**Akagi Michinari:** SHOUYOU!!! LET'S PLAY BEACH VOLLEYBALL AGAIN!!!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Hello, Shouyou-kun! When are you gonna visit me- us, again?

**Suna Rintarou:** Good evening, angel.

**Miya Osamu:** Please stop flirting with him. He’s going to be my brother.

**Oomimi Ren:** Hello, @Hinata-kun. How are you? I hope you’re doing well.

**Ojiro Aran:** Hello, Shouyou-kun! Hello, everyone! Who created this group?

**Kita Shinsuke:** I did.

**Ojiro Aran:** Oh…

**Hinata Shouyou:** Hello, everyone! I really enjoyed our trip to Hyogo! I wanna go back soon! Hello, Kita-san! Thank you again for the rice. My family loved it!

**Kita Shinsuke:** You’re always welcome.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Also, what’s a Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad?

**Kita Shinsuke:** Shouyou-kun…

**Hinata Shouyou:** Yes, Kita-san?

**Kita Shinsuke:** If Atsumu-kun does anything bad to you please don't hesitate to tell me- us immediately.

**Oomimi Ren:** I M M E D I A T E L Y

**Ojiro Aran:** Atsumu ganbatte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's gonna be a special one. 
> 
> Stay tuned! K? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ~
> 
> If ya'll want to see the faces they were referring to please see chapters 248 (p. 10), 250 (p. 15), 251 (p. 3), 255 (p. 14), and 286 (pgs. 15 & 17)


	5. The Day Kageyama Tobio Found Out About Atsuhina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"A platonic soulmate is someone you love, madly, the instant you meet, a love beyond understanding. Plato defined this type of love as a love that goes beyond the personal self: a mysterious recognition of what is good, beautiful, and true."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Alternate title:** Parallel Lines
> 
> _Hanggang sa dulo, tayo._

_You received a message from Kageyama Tobio._

Atsumu's eyes slowly widened. _No._ He dropped the mug he was holding, his only slightly hot coffee spilling everywhere. _Oh no_. He rubbed his eyes and lightly slapped his cheeks, hoping that this is all just a dream. _Oh no, no no._ The notification is still there. _Should I open it? I kinda don't want to_. He bit his lip, and rubbed the back of his neck, weighing the pros and cons. _What if it's an emergency?_ His shaking thumb hovered over the screen. _If it is an emergency though, I wouldn’t be the first one he calls._ He retracted his thumb. _No, the sooner I read his message, the sooner this will all be over. I should open it now._ He closed his eyes. "I'm scared."He clicked the 'view' button. _Lord, please give me courage. I don't know if I have strength for this yet. I still haven’t recovered from Bokudad._

_Sunday at 9 PM_

**Kageyama Tobio:** Hello, Miya-san. I just got back from Italy. Will you be free tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something. 

_Oh, it's happening again._ He laughed dryly. _Somebody wake me up from this nightmare, please._

Atsumu read the message again. And again. And again. After his encounter with Bokudad - which forever changed the way he sees Bokuto Koutaro and left him permanently traumatized of meetups and coffee dates with fellow volleyball players - Atsumu kind of already knows what to expect. He already knows _this_ would be about him dating Hinata. He already knows this would be about people putting fear into his heart, reminding him of what could and would happen to him should he ever hurt Hinata. _Heck, if I ever hurt Shouyou-kun, may it be accidental or not, I wouldn’t wait for anyone to do something. I would jump off a cliff on my own free will. I would call 110 on myself!_ But this time is different. He knows _this_ would eventually come. He already kind of started preparing himself for it the day he and Hinata started dating, but heck, no matter how much preparation he makes, he knows his heart will never be ready to meet this person.

**_THIS IS KAGEYAMA TOBIO. HE IS THE FINAL BOSS._ **

There was a time when Atsumu thought Hinata and Kageyama would be endgame. _I mean, how could you not, right? They're Hinata AND Kageyama. They're a pair. They're the Freak Quick Duo. Yeah, yeah. Hinata and I were able to recreate that quick, made it even faster and more powerful, too, but their's is... different. They are the originators, after all. Everyone expects them to end up with each other, and honestly, it would really reaaally make sense for them to end up dating. Compared to me he’s…_

Atsumu took a deep breath. _Breathe 'Tsumu. Shouyou-kun chose **you**. _He started to type a response.

_Sunday at 9:30 PM_

**Miya Atsumu:** Welcome back to Japan, Tobio-kun! Sure. Practice ends at 6 PM, I can meet ya after that. Where do ya want to meet?

**Kageyama Tobio:** My old captain recommends this café. Says their coffee's a must-try. Shall we meet there? I’ll send you the address.

_Oh, no._ And, just like that the memories of his encounter with Bokudad came rushing into his mind once again: The bow. The hot coffee. The stare. The slap (pat).

Atsumu's eye twitched. He remembers everything. He can feel the fear again. He can feel his blood rushing everywhere. He can feel his heart beating faster. He can feel the room spin. _That shouldn't happen. Rooms don't spin on their own._ He needs to lay down.

Atsumu dragged himself to the couch and laid down. He contemplated for a second if he should clean the spilled coffee now but decided to do it later. _That mess could wait, I should think about this mess._ He brought his phone closer to his face and read the message again. _Just what is the deal with all of Shouyou-kun's friends and that café?_ He ran his fingers through his hair. _How should I respond? Should I just recommend another café? Should I recommend we eat somewhere instead? Not like I'm complaining though, their coffee really was delicious._

**Miya Atsumu:** No need. I already know where that is.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Alright, see you.

☀️

**One month before the training camp for the Olympics begins**

_Bokuto Koutaro added you and 8 others to this group._

_Bokuto Koutaro renamed the group “Team Japan”_

_Friday at 7:30 PM_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** My son’s dating Miya Atsumu.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Your son?

**Yaku Morisuke:** He meant Hinata Shouyou.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** NOOO!!!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I can’t believe Hinata-kun chose that Miya. 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Oh, I see.

**Hakuba Gao:** So?

**Komori Motoya:** THAT’S GREAT NEWS!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** What?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Already knew about it. Hinata told me. And, I already talked to Miya-san about it. 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** WHAT THE FUCK?

**Yaku Morisuke:** Yeah, what the fuck?

Kageyama laughed.

Hinata Shouyou dating Miya Atsumu may have come as a complete surprise to everyone but not to him. No. He's Kageyama Tobio. He already saw this happening a long time ago. 

He knew this will happen; Hinata Shouyou **will** eventually date Miya Atsumu.

He knew that. He is sure of that. So sure, that he promises to himself that if it doesn’t happen by the time he is 30 he will gladly give up milk, and that means a lot coming from him. 

He knew that this will happen. Even before Hinata Shouyou. Even before Miya Atsumu.

Kageyama knew that because Hinata is his best friend. His alter ego. His confidant. His eternal rival. His soulmate. 

He knew that at some point during high school (or even after Hinata got back from Brazil) everyone expected them to date, but the truth is, they never really saw each other _that_ way. Them? Lovers? No, thanks! They are so much more than that. They never really spoke about it but they both know they saw each other much more than friends. Much more than best friends. Much more than lovers. They are partners. They are Kageyama and Hinata. They are soulmates; platonic soulmates. Like parallel lines, they both know they will never be together in the way other people expect them to be, but that’s okay because they don’t want to be together _that_ way anyway. Parallel lines may never meet each other, they may never touch each other, but if you think about it, only they can reach infinity together. Side by side. Forever. Isn’t that way waaay better? Having Hinata as his best friend is something Kageyama would never trade for anything, to anyone, ever. Not even to a lifetime’s worth of milk.

Hinata Shouyou is not meant for Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata Shouyou is meant for Miya Atsumu.

He knows that. He is sure of that.

That is why he is not at all surprised to hear that Hinata Shouyou is now dating Miya Atsumu. He already saw this coming. He already knew this will happen. 

He knew that because he saw how Atsumu looked at Hinata during their match against Inarizaki. He knew because he saw the look on his best friend's face when Atsumu declared he’d someday toss to Hinata as soon as their game ended. He knew because he saw the way Atsumu looked at him when he and Hinata were talking in front of the bathroom before their match 2 years ago like Atsumu’s threatened he was going to steal Hinata. He knew because he saw how Hinata’s eyes would light up every time Atsumu would call his name to do an emergency toss during the MSBY vs Schweiden match. He knew because he knows what love looks like, and that is how those two look at each other – like they’re in love. Except, both of them don’t know it... yet.

Well, now they do. Finally.

☀️

**One Month Ago**

Kageyama Tobio woke up at 6 AM the following day proving to himself once again that jetlag is indeed for the weak. _I am the one on the sail, the master of my sea._ He kicked his blanket to the side, sat down at the side of the bed, stretched a little, checked his social media then proceeded to start his day. He walked to the kitchen, cooked some breakfast, cleaned everything up after eating, brushed his teeth, and then prepared himself to go for a run. He will be meeting Hinata’s boyfriend at 6 PM meaning he has a lot of time to kill, since he doesn’t have any practices to go to, yet. Maybe later he can go to a gym after visiting his sister, Miwa. He can finally give her the many brushes she asked him to buy in Italy. He never knew there were so many different kinds of brushes before. Maybe he’ll get her to trim his bangs a little too since he’s already there. It’s already poking his eyes a little. Maybe after that, he’ll go visit his old team, see how they are doing. Hoshiumi-kun will most probably insist they go grab lunch together and catch up. And then, maybe after all that it’ll finally be time to meet Miya-san.

By 5:30 PM Kageyama found himself sitting inside the café his old captain from Karasuno, Ennoshita, has recommended. The place was kinda small - which is actually a good thing since he will be meeting a famous volleyball player, not that he isn’t one himself, and he doesn’t think the conversation they were about to have should have an audience - and was kinda hard to find without the help of Google Map, but the café’s ambiance is nice. It's homey. Their coffee is so freaking delicious too, maybe the best he’s ever had in his life. He pulled out his phone and typed a thank-you message to his old captain for recommending this place. 

“I’m sorry to have kept ya waiting, Tobio-kun.” Kageyama lifted his gaze and saw a sweaty Atsumu.

“No, it’s okay,” He took a glance at his wristwatch. “You’re just in time.” Kageyama gestured to the empty seat in front of him. “Are you okay, Miya-san?”

Atsumu chuckled and took the seat in front of him. “Ah, yes. The café’s parking lot was full, so I had to park my car somewhere else. It was kinda far though, so I run. But, I’m good. Thanks.”

Kageyama nodded and offered his glass of water to Atsumu. It's the least he can do, the man looks like he’s about to pass out.

“I know you’re dating the bok- Hinata, Miya-san,” Kageyama said after finishing his third cup of coffee. (He knows he will regret this later, but he doesn’t care. He’s never had coffee this delicious before.)

Atsumu’s jaw slacked to the setter’s announcement. He was just about to take a sip of his coffee but decided not to continue. He placed the cup down and slightly pushed it to the side. _Oh, here it comes; the threat. Maybe this time I really am gonna get splashed with water. Maybe he’ll tell me he doesn’t approve of me dating Hinata. He’s not Hinata’s father but still, he’s Kageyama. Maybe he’ll tell me to stay away from Hinata. Maybe he’s decided he’ll take Hinata away from me. Maybe I’m gonna get punched. Or, maybe I’m gonna get slapped. Oh, please if I’m gonna get punched or slapped let it not be on the face. I don’t want Hinata to worry._ Atsumu lowered his head and closed his eyes, preparing for what’s to come. _As long as I have Hinata I can take anything._ “Yes. And I pro-”

“Congratulations. I’m so happy for you guys. I’m sure you would never hurt him.”

“Huh?” Atsumu blinked. He raised his head and met Kageyama’s gaze. _Oh._

“I’m sure you would never hurt Hinata, Miya-san. I know you love him too much to do that to him.” Kageyama offered him a tiny smile. “I know you’d rather jump off a cliff than hurt him. I know I can trust you.”

Atsumu nodded. “I promise." He blinked back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "I will never hurt Shouyou-kun. I love him so much.”

“I know.”

☀️

**Six Months Ago**

_Friday at 7 PM_

**Hinata Shouyou:** Bakageyama!

**Kageyama Tobio** : What?

**Hinata Shouyou:** Are you free right now? I need to tell you something.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Just about to have lunch. We can text though. What's up?

**Hinata Shouyou:** I'm thinking of doing it.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Doing what?

**Hinata Shouyou:** I'm thinking of confessing to Atsumu-san.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Finally.

**Hinata Shouyou:** WAIT

**Hinata Shouyou:** What do you mean finally??? You knew?????

**Kageyama Tobio:** That you liked him ever since he told you he hate playing matches with people who choke under the pressure of an actual game? Of course.

**Hinata Shouyou:** WHAT?! HOW?!

**Kageyama Tobio:** I know you, boke. Saw how you looked at him. Saw how you looked like after he told you he'd someday toss you. Saw how you looked every time someone mentions his name.

**Hinata Shouyou:** You really know me, huh?

**Kageyama Tobio:** We're best friends, boke.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Aww, you called me your best friend.

**Kageyama Tobio:** I called you boke too, boke.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Should we add this to our tally? I mean, I'm gonna have a boyfriend before you. I won at love.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Nah.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Nah? What, scared that I'm winning?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Nah. Let’s just say that I’m happy for you. It’s about damn time you do something about your 10-yearlong crush. We don’t need to make a contest on who’s happier than who.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Wow. You really knew I was in love with him even before I do.

**Hinata Shouyou:** I'm really glad you're my best friend, bakageyama. 

**Kageyama Tobio:** Boke, if you're that glad then buy me a year's worth of milk.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Also, don’t you think it's about time we call each other by our first names?

**Hinata Shouyou:** Oh, you’re right… 

**Hinata Shouyou:** Hey, Tobio. Promise me you’ll be the best man at our wedding, and you can expect two years’ worth of milk from me.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Don't you think you should date him first before you start planning for your wedding?

**Kageyama Tobio:** I'm not saying no to 2 years' worth of milk though.

**Hinata Shouyou:** I know he'll say yes! I can feel it in my gut!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Are you sure it's not shit you're feeling in your gut?

**Hinata Shouyou:** Please don’t say the S-word, Tobio. You're so vulgar.

**Kageyama Tobio:** S H I T 

**Hinata Shouyou:** Grow up!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Anyways, tell me, how and when do you plan to confess?

**Hinata Shouyou:** On Monday, after practice. I plan on just going for it and kiss him once were alone in the locker room.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Wow. You're quite the romantic, huh? How do you think Sugamama and Dadchi will react once they found out you confessed like this? 

**Hinata Shouyou:** I know right! Oh, I know they'll be proud of me!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Hah! You don't really know them, do you? 

**Kageyama Tobio:** What if you get punched?

**Hinata Shouyou:** By Atsumu-san? Don't worry, I won’t.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Oh well, whatever you say. If you do get punched though please send me a photo. I would like to have it framed.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Why do you have to be so mean to me? I thought we’re best friends, Tobio.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Oh, that’s exactly why I’m doing this.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Cause we’re parallel lines, Shouyou.

☀️

**One and a half months before the training camp for the Olympics begins**

_Miya Atsumu added you and 1 other to this group._

_Miya Atsumu renamed the group “Operation: Miya Shouyou”_

_Sunday at 10 PM_

**Miya Atsumu:** Good evening, everyone. I need your help.

**Miya Atsumu:** I plan on proposing to Shouyou-kun a week after the Olympics.

_Ah, now where am I gonna store that two years' worth of milk?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tobio-kun, I think it's about time ya stop calling me by my last name."  
> "Ah, okay, Atsumu-san."  
> "Ya don't have to use -san too. We're friends. Just call me Atsumu."  
> "Ah, okay... Atsumu."  
> "Good. Ya shoulda start practicing saying my name more, Tobio-kun, since yer gonna be doing the best man's speech at my and Hinata's wedding."


	6. JAPAN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crows. Foxes. Eagles. Weasels. Owls. Cats. Seagulls. 
> 
> They're all here and they are all going to Miyagi and to the beach! 
> 
> Also, Atsuhina, they're going to talk the hell out of Atsuhina.

_You added Kageyama Tobio and 8 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “Team Japan”_

_Friday at 7:30 PM_

**Bokuto Koutarou:** My son’s dating Miya Atsumu.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Your son?

**Yaku Morisuke:** He meant Hinata Shouyou.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** NOOO!!!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I can’t believe Hinata-kun chose that Miya. 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Oh, I see.

**Hakuba Gao:** So?

**Komori Motoya:** THAT’S GREAT NEWS!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** What? ⁿᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ

**Kageyama Tobio:** Already knew about it. Hinata told me. And, I already talked to Miya-san about it. 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** WHAT THE FUCK?

**Yaku Morisuke:** Yeah, what the fuck?

_Kageyama Tobio added Ojiro Aran to this conversation._

**Kageyama Tobio:** Aran-senpai, please… control these children.

**Ojiro Aran:** Uhm, guys, language, please?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Sorry, Aran.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Sorry, Aran-kun.

_Friday at 7:45 PM_

**Ojiro Aran:** So, @Tobio-kun, you knew, huh?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Yes, @Aran-senpai.

**Komori Motoya:** How long have you known about them, @Tobio-kun?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Well…

**Yaku Morisuke:** You knew all this time and you decided not to tell anyone??? NOT EVEN ME???

**Bokuto Koutarou:** OR ME? I’M YOUR DAD!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Daichi-san is…

**Bokuto Koutarou:** SON, YOU REALLY ARE TESTING YOUR FATHER’S PATIENCE. 

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** WHAT THE HECK KAGEYAMA I THOUGHT WE’RE BUDDIES WHY’D YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME?!

**Hakuba Gao:** Ugh, Big deal. So what if he's dating someone now? Honestly, I don’t know what you guys see in him.

**Hakuba Gao:** What's so good about him anyway.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** LITERALLY EVERYTHING? HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?

**Hakuba Gao:** Uh, we literally played a whole game against him during high school?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ASKING WHAT’S SO GOOD ABOUT HIM? HE'S PERFECT. HE CAN DO NO WRONG.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Amen.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Preach.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Truth.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Like father, like son.

**Kageyama Tobio:** You guys should've seen him during our first practice match with Seijoh. He was a freaking mess. He even served a freaking volleyball at the back of my head!

**Ojiro Aran:** Oof, that must've hurt. 

**Kageyama Tobio:** Well, yes, and no. His serves used to be so freaking weak. 

**Ojiro Aran:** Catch one of those with your head now and you'd probably have to say goodbye to your memories. 

**Kageyama Tobio:** Yeah, I need the memories. So thank God his serves improved. 

**Hakuba Gao:** I have already told you this, Kourai, but I’m telling you again just in case you forgot: FORGET ABOUT HIM AND DATE ME INSTEAD.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** SHUT UP. I ALREADY TOLD YOU I’M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** AND I DID NOT FORGOT. I CHOSE TO FORGET.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** OOF. That must've hurt, @Gao.

**Hakuba Gao:** Shut up you clean freak.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** And what are you gonna do? Get rejected again?

**Komori Motoya:** Okay children, let’s not fight...

**Hakuba Gao:** At least I still have a chance on the person I like.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** You don't.

**Hakuba Gao:** Unlike you whose crush is already in a relationship. @Sakusa

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Ha? Who's got a crush on who now?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** CRU... SH?

**Kageyama Tobio:** On the boke?

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** You have a crush on Hinata-kun too, @Sakusa-san?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I don't.

**Yaku Morisuke:** What do you mean by 'too,' @Yuudai-kun?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I have a crush on him too.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** What

**Kageyama Tobio:** I wasn't informed that this is an open forum. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Honestly, Me too. Or at least, I did before his thing with Shittykawa.

**Yaku Morisuke:** WHAT

**Hakuba Gao:** Aww, looks like with or without Atsumu-kun in the picture you wouldn’t get a chance to date him anyway with all these other BETTER people crushing on him. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Don't know what you're talking about, @Gao. I don't have a crush on him.

**Komori Motoya:** Lies.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Shut up, @Motoya.

**Yaku Morisuke:** You have a crush on my son, @Kiyoomi?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I literally just said I don't. 

**Komori Motoya:** More lies.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** @Motoya, I swear.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** What do you mean you don't, @Kiyoomi? Why do you think I kept on telling you and Miya to stay away from my son?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I thought you were just saying that to Miya?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** And to you as well.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Well, you don’t have to worry about me liking him because I don’t, and I won’t. 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** But you do?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Not you too, @Wakatoshi-kun.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Yeah, you do! Why do you think I call you one of my rivals, @Sakusa-kun?

**Ojiro Aran:** It’s actually quite obvious, @Kiyoomi-kun.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : The what? What’s obvious?

**Komori Motoya:** Wait. Are you… actually serious? You really don't know? I thought you were just joking.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I honestly don’t know what all of you are trying to say here. I like Hinata, yes, but only because he’s a great player and teammate.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I like him as a friend and ONLY as a friend.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I don't have any special feelings for him.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Oh, damn! He actually doesn’t know.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I thought he was just in denial.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Know what? In denial of what?

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Ohhh… 

**Kageyama Tobio:** I think I'm starting to see what's happening here.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** I think I do too.

**Yaku Morisuke:** I don't know you that much, @Sakusa-kun, but I seriously want to give you a hug right now.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** You really don't because if you do you would know that I’m not a fan of hugs.

**Komori Motoya:** I know you but even I think that this time, a hug is what you need.

**Ojiro Aran:** There there, @Kiyoomi-kun. It's never too late.

**Hakuba Gao** : Except this time, it already is too late. 🍵 **🐸**

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : What? What is it? Just say it already!

**Komori Motoya:** You, my dear cousin, is oblivious of your own feelings.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : UGH.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Just how many times should I repeat myself?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I. DON'T. HAVE. A. CRUSH. ON. HINATA.

**Hakuba Gao:** See? freaking oblivious.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** You can deny it a million times but that won’t change the fact that you actually like him, @Sakusa-san. I used to be like that too.

**Komori Motoya:** For someone who doesn’t like being touched you're surprisingly clingy towards Hinata-kun.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Noticed that too.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : When was I ever clingy towards him?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Always! You wouldn't even high five me during games because "you don’t like my sweaty hands anywhere near you" but you were always the first one to pat Hinata's back whenever he scores.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : That's because he's way cleaner than you. 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** You also let him hug you. 

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Also, you wouldn't leave his side during the Jackals-Adlers afterparty! It was very hard to talk to him with all your glaring you know!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : That's just me being concerned about my teammate since he's drinking too much alcohol that night. I just worry that he'll get too drunk and fall asleep somewhere. 

**Kageyama Tobio:** Oh please. Don’t know what Brazil did to the boke but he wouldn’t get drunk no matter how much he drinks.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** You were never like that to me. I'm your teammate too!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** You already have Akaashi-san taking care of you, @Bokuto-san.

**Komori Motoya:** Remember when you dragged me to Miyagi to buy pork buns from that Saka-something Market just because you overheard Hinata say he misses eating pork buns from that particular store?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Sakanoshita Market? You went all the way to Miyagi to buy food?

**Komori Motoya:** Yeah! We did! To that store near Karasuno!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Have you tried their pork buns, @Komori-san? Isn’t it the best? Back then we used to go there every after practice.

**Komori Motoya:** Not gonna lie, it really was the best pork buns I've ever tasted.

**Komori Motoya:** By the way, Karasuno’s old coach, Coach Ukai was it?

**Kageyama Tobio:** The one we had as a coach or his grandpa?

**Komori Motoya:** The grandpa.

**Kageyama Tobio:** What about him?

**Komori Motoya:** Coolest guy ever! He showed us his crows.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** CROWS?

**Kageyama Tobio:** He really does have them as pets? I thought that was just an urban legend.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** You can keep crows as a pet?

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Is that even legal?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** As far as I know, in Japan, it’s not since they're wild animals.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** It’s not like he keeps them in cages. They’re free to fly wherever they want but they choose to come back to him every day.

**Komori Motoya:** Amazing, right? He tamed and trained them.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** YOU CAN DO THAT? I SHOULD TRY TAMING A SEAGULL. IMMA NAME HIM JASON!

**Hakuba Gao** : Please don’t, @Kourai-kun. 

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Why? Jason’s a great name! Jason the Seagull.

**Hakuba Gao** : I meant don’t try and catch a random seagull.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** WHAT? YOU THINK I CAN’T DO IT? ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME AGAIN?

**Hakuba Gao** : No. I just worry you’d get hurt.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Get a room.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Okay, now I wanna see Coach Ukai’s crows too. Maybe I can ask him how he did it.

**Ojiro Aran:** Me too! Can they do tricks? 

**Komori Motoya:** They can fetch.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** That’s freaking amazing!?!

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** I should try that pork bun the next time I visit Miyagi.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I should try it too. Let's go together @Iwaizumi-kun.

**Ojiro Aran:** When are you guys gonna go? I wanna go too!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** I’ll be going back there next week; do you guys want to carpool?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Yes!

**Bokuto Koutarou:** FIEEEELD TRIP!

**Komori Motoya:** Going back… I have a question for you guys.

**Komori Motoya:** Would you travel for hours just to buy food for someone who's 'just a friend’?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** For Keiji, I would! I'll do anything for him! I'll even punch a tree for him!

**Kageyama Tobio:** I don’t have anyone that important in my life.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** For Hinata, I probably would.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Me too.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** YEAH, SAME!

**Hakuba Gao** : I would do that for you, @Kourai-kun.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** STILL NOT INTERESTED.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Don’t tell Lev but I would do that for him.

**Ojiro Aran:** Lev? You're dating Haiba Lev the model?

**Yaku Morisuke:** Yup!

**Ojiro Aran:** Aw, Congrats! You guys are so cute together.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Thanks! You and Kita-san look good together too!

**Ojiro Aran:** Oh, we're not dating. We’re just friends. 

**Yaku Morisuke:** Really? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Komori Motoya:** Still gonna deny it, @Kiyoomi?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : That was my birthday gift to him.

**Hakuba Gao** : F

**Komori Motoya:** We went there during Golden Week, @Kiyoomi.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** You went to Miyagi during the last week of April?

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** But isn’t Hinata-kun’s birthday on the 21st of June?

**Komori Motoya:** Exactly.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : …

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I…

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** I think it's finally happening.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Do I?

**Kageyama Tobio** : He's starting to realize it.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Fuck.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : I do.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I really do like him.

**Hakuba Gao** : Congrats! You’re the last person to know!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi** : Who else knows about this god-awful fact?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Only the entire V-League.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Fuck.

**Komori Motoya:** Don't worry though, you're not the very last person to know. There’s still someone who doesn't know about this fact.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Who?

**Komori Motoya:** Hinata-kun.

**Kageyama Tobio:** That's because he's a boke.

**Hakuba Gao** : Seriously, for someone who's 'so perfect,' as you guys would describe him, he sure is dumb as a rock and oblivious as fuck. He's more oblivious than you @Sakusa.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I don’t appreciate your choice of words, young man.

**Hakuba Gao** : Young man, really? You’re just a year older than me, @Bokuto-san.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** …Gao. Don't test me.

**Hakuba Gao:** …

**Hakuba Gao:** Sorry… @Bokuto-senpai.

**Komori Motoya:** He kiiind of have a point though. Hinata-kun really is oblivious. Maybe too oblivious for his own good.

**Hakuba Gao:** Right??? I once saw someone give him a huge ass bouquet of flowers and he just said thanks. LIKE IT’S THE MOST NORMAL THING IN THE WORLD.

**Kageyama Tobio:** It's normal for him though since people had been giving him flowers since high school. 

**Hakuba Gao:** WHICH ONLY MAKES IT WEIRDER. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE ANYTHING?

**Yaku Morisuke:** @Tobio-kun.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Yes, senpai?

**Yaku Morisuke:** You're Shouyou-kun's best friend. You know him better than anyone else.

**Kageyama Tobio:** I wouldn’t say I know him, _know_ him.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Yeah, but you must know something.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Come on, Tobio-kun. Don't be shy. Spill the tea.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** WOAAAH LOOK AT MY BOY USHIWAKA-SAN ASKING PEOPLE TO SPILL THE TEA

**Ojiro Aran:** You know what tea is, @Wakatoshi-kun?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Of course. Kourai-kun used to say it all the time back then I had to ask Tendou what it meant and how to properly use it.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, USHIWAKA-SAN! BACK THEN YOU USED TO ALWAYS ASK ME WHY MUST PEOPLE SPILL A DRINK!

**Kageyama Tobio:** What does it mean to spill the tea?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** REALLY, @TOBIO? HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM ALL THE YEARS WE ARE TOGETHER?

**Yaku Morisuke:** It's what you should be doing right now, Tobio-kun.

**Kageyama Tobio:** I should spill a drink? Right now? On the floor? I don't have tea though, would milk be alright?

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** You don’t have to literally spill a drink, @Tobio-kun. Tea is gossip. Just tell us something.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Something like?

**Hakuba Gao:** Like why the heck is Hinata-kun so oblivious of everyone's feelings towards him.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Yeah, something like that.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Wait! You weren’t able to answer Komori-kun’s question earlier, @Tobio-kun. Can you answer that first?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Oh, yeah! Let's start with that!

**Komori Motoya:** How long have you known about them, @Tobio-kun?

**Kageyama Tobio:** A while.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** A WHILE?!?!

**Yaku Morisuke:** How? When?

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** A while? Does that mean that they've been dating for quite some time now?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Yes. He told me. 

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** DEFINE A WHILE. HOW LONG IS A WHILE?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** WAIT. DOES THIS MEAN THAT THE KISS I SAW WASN'T THEIR FIRST?!

**Kageyama Tobio:** I don't know how to answer that, @Bokuto-san.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Oooh, so that was how Hinata-kun was tainted. He’s been kissed by that Miya.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Hah, tainted. That's one way to describe it. 

**Yaku Morisuke:** I suddenly can’t wait for the training camp to begin.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** They kissed? Where?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Miya-kun kissed Hinata Shouyou?

**Ojiro Aran:** Atsumu-kun did that to Hinata-kun? Wow. I didn’t know Atsumu-kun had the guts to do that. Good for him.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Not good! Bad! Also, In the lips. He kissed him on the lips. 

**Hakuba Gao:** Daaamn. I can hear the sound of your heart breaking all the way here, Omi-omi.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I’m telling you this because you can’t see me right now but I’m rolling my eyes.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** And stop calling me Omi.

**Hakuba Gao:** Want me to roll your whole head, Omi-omi-omi-chan?

**Ojiro Aran:** Children. Please. Stop.

**Ojiro Aran:** @Gao-kun @Sakusa-kun

**Hakuba Gao:** He was the one who started it.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** What are you, eleven?

**Hakuba Gao:** On a scale of 1-10? Yeah, I am.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Both of you trees, shut the hell up or I swear I will make your lives miserable the minute the training camp begins. 

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** YEAH!!! GO GET EM @YAKU-SAN!!!

**Yaku Morisuke:** I swear all tall people do is make my freaking head hurt.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I felt that on a spiritual level.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I'm so happy to be on the same team as you, @Yaku-san. Together, you, me, and Hinata Shouyou will take on the world! 

**Yaku Morisuke:** It's a shame Yuu-kun doesn't play volleyball anymore. I'm so sure you guys would hit it off.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Who is Yuu-kun?

**Yaku Morisuke:** Nishinoya Yuu from Karasuno! 

**Kageyama Tobio:** You should've seen him do the Rolling Thunder, @Hoshiumi-san. It's so cool!

**Hakuba Gao:** Uh, guys? What about us? We’re on the same team as you.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Don’t take this moment away from us, tree.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Okay, now I'm seriously having doubts if I should take on this job. I don't know if I could deal with this every day.

**Komori Motoya:** Don't say that, @Iwaizumi-san. We need you if we want to win that gold.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Deal with what @Iwaizumi-san? We're an angel!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Fallen angels.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** The heck are you trying to do, Omi? We need him to like us.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I don't think there's someone else better suited for this job other than you, @Hajime-kun.

**Aran Ojiro:** We'll be there to control these children, @Iwaizumi-kun.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I'LL DISCIPLINE ANYONE WHO MISBEHAVES.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** You're one of those misbehaving children though.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Have you ever been kicked on the shin, Omi-omi?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I haven't. Walking away from you won’t be a problem though since my legs are longer than yours.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** OKAY, NOW IT'S PERSONAL.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** SAKUSA KIYOOMI. CASH ME OUSSIDE, HOWBOW DAH?

**Komori Motoya:** We'll find a way to control them, @Iwaizumi-san. Don’t worry.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Thanks… I guess.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Can we go back to Hinata-kun and Atsumu-kun now?

**Yaku Morisuke:** Yeah, @Bokuto-kun. Tell us more about that thing that Miya did to our precious Shouyou-kun.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** @Bokuto-san, when I asked where I meant the place where you saw them do it.

**Hakuba Gao:** Can you guys just say 'kiss' instead of 'it' or 'that'. It’s starting to sound like they did something more than the first base. It's just a kiss.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Oh! In the locker room after practice.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Ugh, that is so like Miya Atsumu to dirty the place where we clean ourselves.

**Hakuba Gao:** You’re just jealous.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I'm not.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Did you take a photo, @Bokuto-san?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Of course not! Why the hell would I do that?

**Kageyama Tobio:** You know... for blackmailing purposes.

**Ojiro Aran:** I didn't expect you to have a dark side, @Tobio-kun.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** He grew up watching Shittykawa, of course, he'd pick up some of that guy's evil traits.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Speaking of Oikawa-san, why isn't he part of our team? Did he turn down the invitation?

**Yaku Morisuke:** It's not that. He can’t play for Japan now that he’s an Argentinean citizen.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** He'll be playing for the Argentinean team.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Really? So, we'll get to play against him?

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Yes. 

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** He should've come to Team Japan.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Can you please record yourself saying that, @Wakatoshi-kun?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Saying what?

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : Just record yourself saying "You should've come to Team Japan"

**Kageyama Tobio:** Why? What for?

**Yaku Morisuke:** OOOOOOOHHHHH

**Yaku Morisuke:** I think I know why.

**Yaku Morisuke:** ¬‿¬

_Ushijima Wakatoshi sent a voice clip._

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : Thanks, @Wakatoshi-kun! You’re the best.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** No problem.

**Ojiro Aran:** I'm starting to think that Tobio-kun got his evil traits from you and not from Oikawa-san, @Iwaizumi-kun. 

_Friday at 9:30 PM_

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I still can’t believe Hinata-kun chose Miya.

**Hakuba Gao:** I think your jealousy is showing, Omi.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** I feel you, @Sakusa-san. What’s so special about him anyway?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Except for the ability to embarrass himself in front of people, I can’t think of anything else.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** He really does embarrass himself more than a normal person should in their lifetime, doesn’t he? I saw what happened during MSBY’s fan meeting. That fall must’ve hurt.

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : Saw a video of it too. That really was one nasty fall.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** SO, WHAT DID HINATA SHOUYOU SAW IN HIM? IS HE A BETTER PLAYER? IT’S ME AND HINATA SHOUYOU THAT SHOULD BE CONQUERING THE WORLD TOGETHER.

**Hakuba Gao:** You can conquer the world with me.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** PLEASE DON’T COMPETE WITH HINATA SHOUYOU. YOU’LL NEVER GOING TO WIN.

**Komori Motoya:** I honestly think Atsumu-san’s a pretty cool dude.

**Ojiro Aran:** He’s a cool dude. You just have to know him to like him.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I still don’t approve of him dating my son though.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Me neither.

**Kageyama Tobio:** He’s a good person. I like him for the boke.

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : Wow. Kinda expected you’d be the most protective out of everyone, @Tobio-kun.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Aren’t you worried about Hinata-kun?

**Kageyama Tobio:** What’s there to worry about? Have you guys seen the way that guy looks at Shouyou? I don't think there's a single cell in his body that wants to hurt Shouyou. If we are going to worry about anyone, I think we should worry about Atsumu-san. He’s the one that would be taking care of that boke and we all know that person’s quite a handful.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Isn’t that the dream? Imagine taking care of Hinata-kun.

**Hakuba Gao:** Dude, chill the simping down. His parents are here.

**Yaku Morisuke:** I’m looking at you, @Yuudai-kun.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Besides, I already had the talk with Miya-san. He promised he’d never hurt the boke, and I believe him.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** As he should. Or he would have to answer to me. 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** And to me. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : I thought you like Hinata-kun too, @Wakatoshi-kun.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Yeah, I do. But I can make peace with the fact that he's happy now even though I'm not the one that's making him happy. Just because I like him that doesn't mean that he should be mine. You can still admire the beauty of a flower without plucking it out. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : See, everyone. That is what you call maturity. 

**Kageyama Tobio:** I heard you already had the talk with him, Bokuto-san?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Yeah, I did. It went well honestly. I'm still not completely convinced though. What about you, @Morisuke-kun?

**Yaku Morisuke:** I haven’t yet. But I think the others were able to meet with him. I think I'll just have to wait until the training camp. 

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai** : The talk? Must every boyfriend of Hinata-kun go through that? 

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Of course! We need to make sure it's clear to anyone who would try to date him that Hinata is not someone that should be played with. 

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** OHHH! ARE WE DOING THE TALK WITH HIM ONE BY ONE?

**Yaku Morisuke:** The dads did it by pairs. I think Yamaguchi’s group did it as a group though.

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : Dads? Yamaguchi’s group? Are you guys trying to kill him by scaring the bejesus out of him?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Maybe I should schedule one with him too… I should take Tendou.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I SHOULD TOO! AND I’M TAKING HIRUGAMI FOR BACK UP!

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** The captain or his brother?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** BOTH.

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : I hope Atsumu-kun still lives after all these meetings.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Have you had the talk with Hinata yet, @Aran-senpai?

**Ojiro Aran:** Yup! Atsumu-kun took him to Hyogo two weeks ago. He really is like the sun, isn’t he?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** HE IS! HE IS! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO IN HYOGO?

**Ojiro Aran:** Went to Kita's farm. Learned how to plant rice. Went to Karaoke. Went to the beach. Played some beach volleyball.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Ah, my good friend Kita. How is he by the way? Have the crops been good this season? I think we should try farming as a team-building activity.

**Ojiro Aran:** He's doing great, @Wakatoshi-kun. This season's harvest turned out great too. I'll send you a sack once you get back. You'll be returning to Japan this week, yes?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Yes, and thank you.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai** : Wait. You went to the beach with Ninja Shouyou?

**Ojiro Aran:** Yup! I finally get why they call him Ninja Shouyou. He really was like a ninja. I don’t even know you can move like that in the sand!

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I’M SO FREAKING JEALOUS. I WANNA PLAY BEACH VOLLEYBALL WITH HIM TOO!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Same.

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : Why don’t we all go before the training camp begins?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Can we bring a plus one? 

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : Sure. Take whoever you want to take just promise me none of you will injure themselves during this trip.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I PROMISE!

**Yaku Morisuke:** I should ask Suga-san and the others if they want to come with us.

**Ojiro Aran:** I should ask Kita-san and the others too.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Yeah, I don’t think I’ll go. I don’t really like the sand that much.

**Komori Motoya:** If you come with us you’ll get to see a topless Hinata-kun.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Hey! No lusting over my son's body!

  
  
 **Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Is that supposed to tempt me, @Motoya? I've seen him topless a thousand times. We're teammates remember.

**Komori Motoya:** Yeah, but I bet you haven't seen him freshly tanned from the glorious rays of the Okinawan sun.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:**...

**Hoshiumi Kourai: …**

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai: …**

**Yaku Morisuke:** Do you boys want to get hurt?

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : I just said nobody's allowed to get hurt.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Don't worry Hajime-kun, there are a million ways to hurt someone without hurting their bodies.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Well, as long as no body will get hurt. Carry on.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** When do we leave?

_Friday at 10:30 PM_

**Hakuba Gao:** You still haven't answered my question, @Tobio-kun.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Which question?

**Hakuba Gao:** Why is Hinata Shouyou so freaking oblivious of everyone's feelings for him. I mean, it's kinda impossible not to notice anything, right? Half the V-League are tripping on their shoes trying to impress him.

**Kageyama Tobio:** Ah, that's because he's too focused on his own crush.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Excuse me? What?

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** He has a crush on someone?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** WHO?

**Kageyama Tobio:** I thought you guys knew? He's been pining for the guy for the last 10 years.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Well, obliviously we don't!

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Shittykawa? is it Shittykawa?

**Kageyama Tobio:** He had a crush on Oikawa-san but it's not him.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Then who?

**Kageyama Tobio:** You guys are kidding, right?

**Kageyama Tobio:** It's his boyfriend, Miya Atsumu. Who do you guys think confessed?

* * *

**Bonus:**

_You added Miya Osamu and 3 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “The Proposal”_

_Sunday at 10:30 PM_

**Hinata Shouyou:** Everyone! I need your help!

**Ojiro Aran:** Good evening, Hinata-kun. What’s up?

**Hinata Shouyou:** I plan on proposing to Atsumu-san a week after the Olympics!

**Hitoka Yachi:** AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING!!!!!!

**Miya Osamu:** EYYY! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY SHOUYOU-KUN!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Don’t forget my milk.

**Bonus x 2:**

_Monday at 7 PM_

**Oikawa Tooru:** Good evening, Nacchan! How are you? I miss you!

**Hinata Natsu:** Tooru onii-chan! I’m good! How are you? I miss you too! When are you going to visit Japan?

**Oikawa Tooru:** I’m great! I'll be there during the Olympics. How's Shou-chan?

**Hinata Natsu:** He’s doing great!

**Hinata Natsu:** Oh! Have you heard the news? After the Olympics…

[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Bonus x 3:**

_You added_ _Terushima Yuuji_ _and 10 others to this group._

_You renamed the group "Oikawa Shouyou"_

_Monday at 7:30 PM_

**Oikawa Tooru:** GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

**[1]**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Why do I feel like someone’s stealing something from me.

**Sugawara Koushi:** Maybe you’re just imagining things. 

**Sawamura Daichi:** Nah, I don’t know why but I suddenly have the urge to scold Bokuto Koutarou.

**[2]**

**Bokuto Koutarou:** My love!

**Akaashi Keiji:** Yes, babe?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Do you know where I can get an owl?

**Akaashi Keiji:** Why? What for? What are you planning to do?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I want to try and tame one.

**Akaashi Keiji:** Tame one? As in a wild one? Not the one you can buy in stores?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Yes!

**Akaashi Keiji:** Nope. You can’t. I won’t allow it.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Okay…

**Bokuto Koutarou:** But if it’s bought from the store…

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Can I…

**Akaashi Keiji:** No.

**[2.1]**

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Bro, wanna hear something interesting?

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Always.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** You can tame Crows.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Isn’t that, like, a known fact?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** But do you also know that if you train them well you can teach them how to fetch? Imagine the possibilities! All the things that we can make our pet crow do!

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** You had my curiosity but now you have my attention, my good sir.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** OHOHOHO

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Where the heck did you learned this from?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I just found out from Komori-kun that Karasuno’s old coach has a bunch of crows as a pet and they all know how to fetch!

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** He has a murder of crows? That’s freaking amazing!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** That’s what I said!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Also, dude, no. He keeps them as pets, he doesn’t kill them.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** You idiot! That’s what you call a group of crows.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Ooooohhh…

**Bokuto Koutaro:** What do you say we go catch us a murder of crows? I asked Keiji if I can have a pet owl, but he said no. He didn’t say anything about crows though, so I think we’re good. We can call him Willem. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Willem the crow? Bro, I think that’s the best idea you had in a while! Lezzz go! I don’t think Kenma would mind. 

**[2.2]**

**Kozume Kenma:** I feel like your boyfriend’s roping my boyfriend into something stupid.

**Akaashi Keiji:** I can feel that too.

**[2.3]**

**Bokuto Koutaro:** ABORT. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** ABORT. 

**[3]**

**Hakuba Gao:** Bokuto-senpai, are you perhaps… the scary one in the relationship?

**Bokuto Koutarou:** I don’t know. Why don’t you try me and find out for yourself?

**Komori Motoya:** I thought Akaashi-kun was the scary one on the relationship.

**Yaku Morisuke** : I guess Keiji-kun really wasn't kidding when he said that Bokuto-san can be scary too.

**[4]**

**Ojiro Aran:** Good evening, everyone!

**Kita Shinsuke:** Good evening, @Aran-kun.

**Ojiro Aran:** Do you guys want to go to the beach with us?

**Akagi Michinari:** THE BEACH? LET’S GO! I WANT TO PRACTICE THE STUFF I LEARNED FROM SHOUYOU!

**Suna Rintarou:** PASS. I can still feel the sunburn from the last time we went to the beach.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Yeah, I’m gonna have to pass too. I'm busy doing stuff. 

**Oomimi Ren:** Who do you mean by ‘us,’ @Aran-kun?

**Ojiro Aran:** Japan’s National VB Team.

**Kita Shinsuke:** Oh, so Shouyou-kun will be there? Of course, I’ll go.

**Suna Rintarou:** What the heck, @Aran-kun. You should’ve said that sooner. When do we leave?

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** LET’S GOOO!!!!!!!!!! IMMA BRING LOTSA SNACKS!!!!!!!!!

**Miya Osamu:** You guys seriously need help.

**[5]**

**Akaashi Keiji:** Why is Bokuto-san crying?

**Yaku Morisuke:** Probably because he found out that Shouyou was the one who confessed to Miya.

**Akaashi Keiji:** Oh, that explains his browser history.

**Yaku Morisuke:** Why? What did he search?

**Akaashi Keiji:** How to undo a love potion.

**[6]**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Tendou.

**Satori Tendou:** Wakatoshi-kun! Bonjour, Comment ça va?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I’m good. Are you free right now? I need your help.

**Satori Tendou:** Lunchtime just ended but I can text! What’s up?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** What does “CASH ME OUSSIDE, HOWBOW DAH” mean?

**[7]**

"Atsumu-kun!"

"Aran-kun? Are ya crying?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"What happened?"

"I… I'm just so happy for ya! Yer finally dating Shouyou-kun! You guys are so sooo perfect for each other!”

"Ya, we are? That's why I took him to Hyogo for a week remember? Even introduced him to my family. Are ya… drunk? Want me to bring ya soup?"

"I'm not. Just happy! Ya have been in love with him since yer second year in high school and to have the one ya love to confess to ya... I... I can't. I'm so happy!"

"HOW'D YA KNOW HE WAS THE ONE WHO CONFESSED?!"

**[8]**

_You sent a voice clip._

**Oikawa Tooru:** Iwa-chan! What's this?

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Just listen to it.

_You can't reply to this conversation. Learn More_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ex is back and he's not alone! What would happen next? 
> 
> Clue: It starts with an H and ends with an M. 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> ~
> 
> Hellooo mah babies! I'm so sorry I suddenly went MIA last week, I wasn't feeling well both physically and mentally that's why I decided to take a short break. Did ya'll enjoyed Kageyama's chapter? I really reaaally hope you did! I was crying while writing that. Hehe. Kagehina's the closest ship to my heart because it's the one ship that started this all for me though Atsuhina's my main ship now. (´ω`)


	7. The Day Hinata Shouyou Met Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Love is born into every human being; it calls back the halves of our original nature together; it tries to make one out of two and heal the wound of human nature. Each of us, then, is a ‘matching half’ of a human whole…and each of us is always seeking the half that matches him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> I have died every day, waiting for you  
>  Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
> [I'll love you for a thousand more](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am9rvhUTrpA)  
> _  
> 

“Heya. Ya look like yer getting real into it!”

 _Yer?_ Hinata raised his head and saw a good-looking man wearing a black shirt walk towards where he and Kageyama are practicing. _Lub-dub._

“How ya been, Tobio-kun? Doin' good?” The man stopped in front of Kageyama and smiled. _Huh, so Bakageyama has friends too. Must be someone he met during the National Youth Camp._

“Hello.” Kageyama greeted and gave a small bow. His face blank _. Ah, This guy and his face! He should smile more since he's greeting a friend. Stupidyama! Bakageyama_! He's so going to enjoying teasing their setter later. Hinata snickered to the idea. He can almost hear the setter yell his trademark 'I'm born with this face!'

“I’m really hopin’ ya go all out today, m'kay?”

Hinata squinted his eyes, trying to put a name to the face. He's sure he knows who this guy is, he just can't remember his name…

Black shirt? Kansai Ben? Bleached hair?

He suddenly remembered the warning their coach Ukai gave them the previous night while they watch the game tape of the team they're about to face _–_ the ultimate contenders, Hyogo’s Inarizaki.

 _“It goes without saying that our_ **_biggest_ ** _problem is the one pulling the strings on the ground making perfect use of all his hitters – their setter, Miya Atsumu.”_

 _Ooh! That's Miyaaa… Atsumu. I think… maybe?_ Hinata tilted his head as he continued to observe the two setters talk. He wondered how it's not enough to make someone look so perfect and so talented, God felt the need to make two Miya Atsumus. Life really is unfair.

“I seriously hate playing matches against people who choke under the pressure of an actual game.”

 _Choke under the pressure… of a game? A scrub?_ Hinata's mind was pulled back to reality. The man with the bleached hair looked straight into his eyes. _Lub-dub._ Hinata felt as if he can see through his soul and see all of his secrets. His stomach lurched. _What the heck is that? Am I seriously... having the urge to poop right now? Bad timing, poop! Go back! Go back! We just went to the comfort room!_

“Oh, I’m sorry.” _Stupidyama! Don’t acknowledge that!_

“Hey! What’re you apologizing for Kageyama?!”

“But I’m not a scrub” Kageyama continued, ignoring Hinata's protests.

The older guy laughed. “Oh, I know. I know.” 

“He’s a total scrub, though.”

_THE. BETRAYAL._

“Did you have to say that out loud?!” Hinata puffed his cheeks and threw his fists in the air. He made a mental note: _Best friendship with Kageyama ended! Now volleyball is my new best friend! Oh, wait, volleyball's always been my best friend... now Yamaguchi is my new best friend!_

“But we don’t suck at all, so I don’t think you have to worry.”

 _Atta boy, Tobio. My heart is still broken but that'll do for now._ He gave Kageyama a thumbs up.

Miya Atsumu smirked and turned his attention back to him. Their eyes meet again and for a second Hinata felt like the time seem to stop. He gave Hinata a small nod and a smile before turning away. _Lub-dub._

 _Is he… perhaps… flirting with me?_ Hinata thought for a second before shaking his head _. Nah, I'm just imagining things_. He tried his best to erase the ridiculous idea from his head. He knows it’s impossible for someone like Miya Atsumu to like him given how popular he must be with how great a player he is and how cool his hair is and his ridiculously handsome face and his enchanting smile and… _Holy crap! Am I… developing a crush? Is that what this is?_

_Lub-dub._

Hinata Shouyou knows he is screwed.

☀️

“Shouyou-kun.” He heard someone call his name. Hinata turned around and saw Miya… Atsumu?! Looking at him through the net, his pointer finger directed at him. "One day, I’m gonna set for ya!"

And with that Hinata's heart did a somersault. Only this time he knows what it means.

He has a crush.

Hinata Shouyou, for the first time ever in his life, has a crush.

He has a big fat crush on Miya Atsumu.

“Let’s go” He heard Kageyama call in the background, but his body won’t move “Oy, boke! Let’s go. Daichi-san’s calling for us!”

“Ah, ye- yes…” he started to turn, following Kageyama to where the rest of their team is gathered, only his eyes won’t seem to follow. It stayed glued to the back of Miya Atsumu’s back as the other team’s setter walked away. _One day, I’m gonna set for ya!_ He can almost hear the declaration again. Hinata placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating fast. Faster than normal. _Oh._ He knows this isn’t from exhaustion. _No_. He knows this is something else. _Oh, no._ He's starting to think that this maybe is something far more than just a simple crush. 

“Looks like someone has a crush…” Kageyama teased.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kageyama!” Hinata jumped and covered his best friend’s mouth. He looked around, making sure that no one heard the bombshell Kageyama just dropped “And SHHH! Someone might hear you!” Thank goodness everyone's attention is on what Takeda-sensei is saying.

The setter pushed his hands away. “Then, wipe that stupid grin on your face” Kageyama whispered.

He felt his face flushed. “I- I’m not grinning!”

“And now you're red.”

Hinata covered his whole face with both hands. His face really does feel a little hot. “I’m not.” He lied.

“Liar.”

☀️

For the seventh time this week, Hinata Shouyou found himself pacing back and forth across his apartment's living room.

His hair is disheveled. Dark circles loom beneath his eyes. He clearly hasn't slept well for the past 7 days. 

"Should I? But what if he hates me? No, I should. What if he rejects me and doesn't want to be friends anymore? At least I was able to say what I wanted to say. But, what if..." His voice trailed off. He paused and stared at the phone sitting atop the coffee table. "How the hell did I only realize it now?!"

Last week, he had the ultimate realization that he is, in fact, truly, madly, deeply in love with their team's setter, Miya Atsumu. 

It happened when the whole MSBY Black Jackals went out to drink as a celebration to Hinata's homecoming. He had just come back from playing for Asas Sao Paulo for two years. He's not even an official team member yet again but as soon as everyone found out that he'll be joining them again after the Olympics, everyone became extremely excited and decided to hold a party. 

"C'mon, Hinata! Drink more! It's your party!" Shion yelled from across the room while waving two bottles of sake in the air. 

"Yeah! Drink more! Driiiiiink and come here! Dance with us!" Adriah chimed in. Beside the two are their team captain Meian, their teammate Oliver, and Bokuto. Bokuto trying to show the two how to do the 7 Rings dance challenge from Tktk.

Everyone's completely drunk. 

Hinata laughed and raised the can of beer he is drinking. Ah, he missed this so much. He loved Brazil and its many festivals but still, nothing will ever beat home. 

"Huh, who knew Bokkun could dance." 

Hinata glanced at his side and found Miya Atsumu, holding a glass and a bottle of sake, sitting beside him "Aren't you going to join them, Atsumu-san?"

"Nah. I'd rather watch," Atsumu said pouring his glass with sake. "What about you?"

"Same as you. Besides," Hinata pointed to where the trio is, this time Oliver's attempting to do the dance but failing miserably and falling on his butt "the drunker they are, the crazier their dances become. I wouldn't want to miss this." They both laughed.

As the night grew longer Hinata Shouyou realized many things:

This isn't the first time the two of them are left alone together.

This isn't the first time they talked like this.

This isn't the first time they laughed like this.

But there's just something about tonight that's... different.

There's something about tonight's Miya Atsumu that makes Hinata feel things he's never felt before. 

Has Miya Atsumu always been this pretty? 

Has Miya Atsumu always been this fun to talk to?

Has Miya Atsumu always made his heart go wild like this?

_Yes._

_SNAP._

Damn.

_Lub-dub._

_I'm in love._

"I can't!" Hinata yelled. His pacing picked up speed. He started biting his thumbnail. "I won't wait anymore! I have to tell him I love him. I have to let him know that I've been in love with him since the first time we met! I don’t know how he would react. I don’t know what his answer would be, and I don't care! I just… AHHH! I have to let him know."

He violently grabbed his phone and sat at the sofa while scrolling through his contacts list, looking for a certain person's name.

Hinata Shouyou is the very definition of a social butterfly. He is the kind of person that finds and makes a way to make friends with everyone he meets, no matter how extroverted or introverted they may be. Which meant that his contacts list is a freaking long list of people from all walks of life.

"There it is!" He almost jumped from his seat as soon as he saw the name of the person he's been looking for. After doing a quick glance at his wristwatch, _7 pm_ it says. He tapped the message icon and quickly typed a short greeting. _Lunchtime. He should be free right now._ He placed his phone on top of the table in front of him and chewed his lower lip, impatiently waiting for the other person's response.

Not a minute later his phone lit up.

 _What?_ It read.

Out of all the people Hinata knows, Kageyama Tobio is the one person whose opinion he values the most - not that the others are insignificant to him, no, Kageyama's just on another level.

Even after going their separate ways after high school, their relationship never changed. They would still bicker, tease, and annoy each other. Sometimes Kageyama would sleepover at Hinata's house and then they'd make a competition of who can run up and down the mountain the fastest. Sometimes Hinata would stay over at Kageyama's, letting his older Miwa experiment different hairstyles with his hair.

And when Hinata left for Brazil, they would send each other weekly updates on what's going on with each other's life; Hinata telling stories of how he's helping teach kids and tourists play volleyball. Kageyama saying that he's been offered to join Ushijima and Hoshiumi's team, the Schweiden Adlers. Hinata saying that he coincidentally met Oikawa at some beach in Rio. Kageyama bragging to Hinata that he'll be representing Japan at the Olympics. Hinata calling Kageyama 'JAPAN' like he used to call Ushijima back when they were in high school, for a whole month. Hinata breaking the news of him dating Oikawa to Kageyama first before he told everyone else. Kageyama joking that if he was planning on going out with a setter, he should've gone for Inarizaki's Miya Atsumu, they look good together. Hinata assuring that he's happy and contented to be dating Oikawa and he doesn’t think they will ever break up. Kageyama saying that if they broke up one day, it's the universe's way of saying he was right.

And right he was because a year later Hinata Shouyou and Oikawa Tooru broke up.

 _Are you free right now? I need to tell you something._ He replied.

Bakageyama Tobio  
  
Kageyama Tobio  
Just about to have lunch. We can text though. What's up?   
I'm thinking of doing it.  
Doing what?  
I'm thinking of confessing to Atsumu-san.  
Finally.  
WAIT   
YOU KNEW?!  
That you liked him ever since he told you he would someday toss to you? Of course.  
Since when? How?  
Since the beginning.

Hinata laughed. He should've known.

After being best friends for the last 10 years, he knows he shouldn’t be surprised that Kageyama knew about his own feelings even before he realizes it himself.

Out of all the people in Hinata's life, Kageyama Tobio is the one person that knows him best - eerily sometimes even better than he knows his own self. They even have their own version of the Miya Twin's twin connection thing where they don't talk but somehow they still understand each other, just one look and they know what the other is trying to say. They know and understand each other's dreams, frustrations, plans, and fears. 

Someone once said that they don't understand the two of them, that they don't make sense. Why don't they just date each other since they already look so perfect together? Hinata just laughed it off. To others, it may not make sense but to the two of them, it makes perfect sense why they're not together, why they'll never be together in the way other people expect them to - because they're not meant for each other. 

But nobody really understands the true depth of his and Kageyama's relationship that's why they'll never understand. They're already best friends, partners, eternal rivals, platonic soulmates, why should they be lovers too? Just because they're two people that know each other well doesn't mean that they should automatically date. Just because they look perfect together doesn't mean they really complete each other. Being soulmates is so much more than being lovers. And, true love is so much more than knowing each other. 

Love, to Hinata Shouyou, is something that is like a puzzle, except this puzzle only has two pieces, and these pieces have been thrown separately to opposite sides of the world. It may take some time for those pieces to find each other. Sometimes they may think of giving up on looking for each other. Sometimes they may think that they've found each other, only to find out that they're with the wrong piece. But if they don't give up, if they persevere, the world will grant them the gift of timing - timing is everything - and they will find their way back to each other's arms. 

They may not know the identity of their other half, but once they're together they'll just... **_know_**. 

They'll know that it's them that complete each other. 

They'll know that together they make a whole. 

They'll know that this is it, this is love. 

For years, Hinata Shouyou has wondered what is it exactly that he felt when he first met Miya Atsumu. Now, he knows what; it's love. It's his soul realizing that it has found its other half.

Kageyama Tobio is not his other half. 

Miya Atsumu is. 

He is the other half to his puzzle. 

His missing piece.

His soulmate. 

His love.

It's just funny how his platonic soulmate recognized his own soulmate first before he did. But he's glad. 

Kageyama Tobio just _knows_.

He is his parallel line, after all.

☀️

"Atsumu-san!" Hinata almost shouted as soon as they were left alone in the MSBY locker room.

Startled, Atsumu turned to look at him and gave him a confused smile. "Everything okay?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait till we get to the restaurant, Shouyou-kun? Didn't you say you were hungry that's why we stopped practice early."

"I lied about being hungry." _This is it. It's now or never._ "I need to tell you this _now_."

"Okay, I'm all ears. What is it, Sho-" Hinata's lips met Atsumu's before the latter can even finish his sentence.

"I love you, Atsumu-san." He said as soon as he pulled away from the kiss. The setter just stood there, still completely frozen, lips still slightly parted, face completely red. "I've been in love with you ever since the day you told me you'd someday set for me!" Hinata took a step backward "It took me a while to realize it but I'm sure of it now!" And did a perfect 90° bow "Please be my boyfriend! I promise I'll treat you well!"

"Yes! I lo-..."

 _He said yes, right? He agreed to date me, right?_ Hinata raised his head but his excitement quickly turned into panic as he witnessed the man he's been in love with for the past 10 years slowly fell to the ground. He quickly ran to where the man is in an attempt to catch the setter before he completely fell to the ground.

"Atsumu-san!" Hinata lightly tapped the setter's cheek "Please wake up!" he rested Atsumu's head on his lap. Thank goodness he caught him before his head hit the floor. He really wasn't nicknamed as Ninja Shouyou for no apparent reason. 

Hinata let out a sigh as he stared at Atsumu's sleeping face. He positioned himself to a more comfortable sitting position as he caressed the setter's hair. The guy seriously just fainted after being confessed to! Unbelievable!

Hinata laughed.

He is so gonna marry this guy.

☀️

"Hello, Osamu-san?"

"Shouyou-kun! What can I do for ya?"

"I need your help."

"What kinda help?"

"I just confessed to Atsumu-san and he fainted. I don't know what to do. It's been 10 minutes and he still won't wake up. Should I call 119?"

Silence.

After a few seconds, Hinata heard Osamu guffaw on the other side of the line.

"The idiot fainted?" Another laugh. Hinata can also hear the sound of flesh hitting something wooden. Probably Osamu slapping the table while he laughed at his twin "Oh, man! After _you_ confessed to him? _You,_ the person he's been in love with for the last 10 years! And my stupid twin had the audacity to faint?" Hinata felt a blush work its way up his neck flooding his cheeks with color. _He... like me too?_ He bit the insides of his cheeks, trying his best to stop smiling but failed. He feels so happy, it's like his heart's about to burst out from his chest. _Damn it, Atsumu-san! Wake up already so I can kiss you again!_ "Just leave him there and go home, Shouyou-kun!"

"Wha- I'm not leaving him here! The floor's cold, he might get sick! I'll just wait for him to wake up."

"'Kaaay. But, can ya take a picture of him and send it to me, please?"

"Why? What are you gonna do with it?"

"Nothin'... Just... Collectin' memories."

"I thought you Inarizaki boys don't need the memories? It's your high school motto!"

"Ya! But this particular memory's a special exception! We should never forget it! We should frame it and hang it somewhere that's easy to see! Send me a picture, please? I'll give ya a year's worth of Onigiris!"

"...fine. But, I'm telling you now, Osamu-san, it's not wise to try and bribe me with food. You'll go bankrupt."

"Heh, it'll be worth it!"

Hinata opened his phone's camera app and posed in front of a still unconscious Atsumu, his trademark megawatt smile on his face while his thumb and pointer finger did the heart sign. He took a few more photos but sent only one to Osamu, the rest is for his eyes only.

Miya Osamu was right, this is one memory he'll never want to forget.

He was just about to put his phone back to his bag when he suddenly remembered something. He unlocked his phone again and scrolled through his messages, sending the same photo he sent to Osamu to Kageyama with the caption "Ready your best man's speech, Nostradamus, cause the universe just said you were right."

☀️

Hinata can't help but smile as he stared at the picture hanging above the bed.

"That's a really really bad photo and I should've burned it as soon as 'Samu gave that to us" Hinata felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, just thinking" Hinata chuckled "And you're wrong, it's our best photo together."

"Be grateful that I love ya so much, I can't get angry at ya" pouting, the setter rested his chin on the crook of Hinata's neck, tickling him a little "What are ya thinking about, my love?"

"Ya" Hinata giggled, imitating his husband’s Kansai-ben. He turned, snaking his arms around the older man’s neck "I'm thinking how we look really reaaally good together."

"We do. We're perfect," The man laughed, cupping the spiker's face "cause we're soulmates." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the younger man's lips. "Thank you for being my other half."

"I love you, Miya Atsumu."

"I love you more, Miya Shouyou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have to interrupt your regularly scheduled crack for this fluff. I still hope you guys would enjoy it though! This entire chapter is **not** planned thus I have to add yet again another number to the total chapters of this book. 
> 
> I was literally in the middle of grocery shopping when my mind suddenly went "Miya... Atsumu. Huh. I should remember his name, not that I would ever forget it." and then POOF just like that my brain won't stop thinking about that line, I had to write something down to get it out of my system quickly before I go cuckoo banana cray-cray! 
> 
> Have you guys guessed the word yet? Should I give another clue? Yes? No? Yes? Okay, here's another clue: It's another term for half of the V-League/Monster Gen. 
> 
> What, you want another one? Fine! Between the two letters I gave last week, put the letter R and then read it slooowly...
> 
> Got it yet? Yey! See you next week!


	8. Hinata's Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's Harem.  
> That's it.  
> That's the tweet. 

_You added_ Terushima Yuuji _and 9 others to this group._

_You renamed the group "Oikawa Shouyou"_

_Friday at 7:30 PM_

**Oikawa Tooru:** GENTLEMEN. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** What emergency?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Don't give a damn about your drama, Oikawa.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Oh, I'm sure you're gonna care about this one!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Is it about your death, Shittykawa?

**Oikawa Tooru:** STOP CALLING ME THAT! HAVEN’T YOU GUYS HEARD OF RESPECT? I'M OLDER THAN YOU! CALL ME SENPAI!

**Suna Rintarou:** Whatever you say, Oinkawa-senpai.

**Terushima Yuuji:** K, Trashykawa-senpai.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Noted, Crappykawa-senpai.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I WILL DEFEAT YOU AT THE OLYMPICS, STUPIDKAWA-SENPAI.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Wow. This is the bad place.

**Matsukawa Issei:** You died and decided not to let me take care of your funeral? Whatever happened to friendship? A good friend would support their friend’s business, you know.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Mattsun… you’re supposed to be on my side.

**Oikawa Tooru:** (p′︵‵。)

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** What’s the emergency, @Oikawa-senpai?

_Suna Rintarou renamed the group "Suna Shouyou"_

**Suna Rintarou:** Perfect.

**Oikawa Tooru:** HEY.

_Hyakuzawa Yuudai renamed the group " Hyakuzawa Shouyou"_

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** This one’s better.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Nah, I think THIS is better.

_Ginjima Hitoshi renamed the group "Ginjima Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** STOP CHANGING THE NAME OF THE GROUP!

_Terushima Yuuji renamed the group "Terushima Shouyou"_

**Terushima Yuuji:** I think my surname suits him more.

**Oikawa Tooru:** I don’t think so.

_Oikawa Tooru renamed the group "Oikawa Shouyou"_

_Hoshiumi Kourai renamed the group "Hoshiumi Shouyou"_

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** YOU WERE ALL WRONG! HE SHOULD BE A HOSHIUMI!

_Oikawa Tooru renamed the group "Oikawa Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** I will kick you all out of this group.

**Suna Rintarou:** Oh, I’m so scared.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** See if I care.

**Inuoka Sou:** Hello everyone! @Oikawa-san, Kenma-san said he wants to be a part of this group too. So, I'm gonna add him.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Nooo! Don’t!

_Inuoka Sou added Kozume Kenma to this group._

_Kozume Kenma renamed the group "Kozume Shouyou"_

**Kozume Kenma:** Sup, Flattykawa-senpai. Missed me?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Never! Why the heck are you even on this group? You shouldn’t be here!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** You're that person who always gives Hinata-kun stuff, right?

**Inuoka Sou:** Stuff?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Yeah. He always brings Hinata-kun gifts.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Every. After. Game.

**Inuoka Sou:** Does Kuroo-san know about this, @Kenma-san?

**Kozume Kenma:** Of course.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Aren't you dating that V-League official with the weird hair?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Yeah! You’re already dating Kuroo! Shoo cat, shoo!

**Kozume Kenma:** The heart wants what it wants.

**Oikawa Tooru:** I should kick you out of this group.

**Kozume Kenma:** Do it.

**Kozume Kenma:** If you can.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Of course, I can! I was the one who created this group in the first place!

**Kozume Kenma:** Then do it. No one's stopping you.

**Oikawa Tooru:** wait

**Oikawa Tooru:** WHAT?!

**Oikawa Tooru:** HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

**Inuoka Sou:** What happened, @Oikawa-san?

**Oikawa Tooru:** I was removed from being this group’s administrator!!!

**Oikawa Tooru:** HOW

**Kozume Kenma:** Easy-peasy lemon-squezy.

**Kozume Kenma:** Now, what's the emergency?

_Friday at 8:30 PM_

_Oikawa Tooru renamed the group "Oikawa Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** Nobody’s allowed to change the name of the group anymore!

_Ginjima Hitoshi renamed the group "Ginjima Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** I just said that nobody’s allowed to change the name of the group anymore!!!

_Suna Rintarou renamed the group "Suna Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** STOP IT!

_Terushima Yuuji renamed the group "Terushima Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** …

_Hyakuzawa Yuudai renamed the group " Hyakuzawa Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** I give up.

_Kozume Kenma renamed the group "Kozume Shouyou"_

**Oikawa Tooru:** Should I use my power of invincibility for the good of humanity or…

_Hoshiumi Kourai renamed the group "Hoshiumi Shouyou"_

**Matsukawa Issei:** How are we even supposed to begin if we can't even agree on the name of the group?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Hold on. I think I know someone that can help us.

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Satori Tendo to this group._

**Satori Tendo:** BONJOOOOOUR! What's this? A group of all the people who're in love with Hinata-kun? Interesting!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I'm also here.

**Satori Tendo:** So? Am I wrong?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** See, even Tendo knows.

**Satori Tendo:** Tendo knows what?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** That he's in love with Hinata Shouyou.

**Satori Tendo:** Everyone knows that. Is that supposed to be a secret?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** To us, it's not. He only found out about it recently though.

**Satori Tendo:** Oh, my sweet summer child.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I hate you all.

**Satori Tendo:** Your hatred means nothing to me, sweetie.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** @Tendo-san! I miss you! Send me more of your chocolates!

**Satori Tendo:** Miss you too, Kourai-kun! When are you going to visit me here again?

**Matsukawa Issei:** @Satori-kun! How are you?

**Satori Tendo:** @Issei, my man! How's the business going?

**Terushima Yuuji:** EYYY, @SATORI! YOU STILL ALIVE MY FRIEND?

**Satori Tendo:** What the heck does that mean?

**Matsukawa Issei:** We thought you died.

**Satori Tendo:** Died? I just… stopped playing volleyball. I didn’t die.

**Tsukishima Kei:** @Ushijima-san would always say you’ve passed on.

**Satori Tendo:** @Wakatoshi-kun, haven’t I told you plenty times to only use that phrase when someone actually dies?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** My apologies.

**Satori Tendo:** I forgive you. 

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** We need your help, @Tendo-san.

**Satori Tendo:** What kind of help? Want me to take someone down? Want me to bake someone a cake?

**Matsukawa Issei:** Take someone down? You and I need to talk, my friend.

**Satori Tendo** : Slide into my DM, baby. (´ω`)

**Oikawa Tooru:** Damn, we just need a name for this group so that EVERYONE CAN STOP CHANGING THE NAME AND FOCUS ON THE EMERGENCY!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Can’t you just tell us what the emergency is?

**Oikawa Tooru:** No, we need a name.

**Kozume Kenma:** Why do you always have to be so extra?

**Oikawa Tooru:** The likes of you will never understand, my child.

**Satori Tendo:** Hmm…

**Satori Tendo:** What would you call a group of...

**Satori Tendo:** OH!

_Satori Tendo renamed the group "Hinata's Harem"_

**Satori Tendo:** Any objections? Violent reactions? Suggestions? Recommendations?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** No, that’s perfect.

**Inuoka Sou:** Yes, perfect! That’s exactly what this group is. Thanks, @Tendo-san!

**Satori Tendo:** No problem. What’s this group for anyway?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** That’s what I want to know too.

**Kozume Kenma:** Maybe it's about Shouyou dating Miya.

**Terushima Yuuji:** WHAT?! SHOUYOU-KUN'S DATING SOMEONE?!

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** You're only finding out now?

**Terushima Yuuji:** No, I was the very first one to know.

**Terushima Yuuji:** OBVIOUSLY YES I'M ONLY FINDING OUT NOW WHAT THE HECK ISN'T IT OBVIOUS FROM HOW FREAKING SHOCKED I AM

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Damn. Chill down, man. I'm only asking.

**Terushima Yuuji: I think** I’m feeling faint.

**Inuoka Sou:** Lie down, @Terushima-san.

**Satori Tendo:** MIYA ATSUMU? The setter from Inarizaki? His teammate?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Unfortunately, yes.

**Satori Tendo:** Aw, Congrats to them. They look cute together.

**Tsukishima Kei:** No. I don't think so.

**Satori Tendo:** What do you mean, Megane-kun? Have you seen them? They have so much chemistry.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I was literally Hinata's teammate and I didn't see the chemistry.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** IF YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING FOR CHEMISTRY THEN YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN ME AND HINATA SHOUYOU TOGETHER!

**Satori Tendo:** You should try cleaning your glasses, Megane-kun. Maybe you'd see the world more clearly.

**Tsukishima Kei:** My glasses are clean. Have you seen me block Ushijima-san's serve?

**Satori Tendo:** Bitch.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** No, it's okay Tendo. He really did block my spike that one time.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** And, only that one time.

**Suna Rintarou:** Oof, the sass.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I've taught you well, Ushijima-san.

**Matsukawa Issei:** I heard the sound of a soul leaving a body. @Tsukishima-kun, please consider our funeral services, m'kay?

**Tsukishima Kei:** That one block brought our team to the Nationals though?

**Matsukawa Issei:** 2 souls. Damn. Business is booming. Promotion, here I come!

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** @Matsukawa-senpai, please stop using the word 'soul,' I'm starting to think that you're actually the grim reaper.

**Matsukawa Issei:** You know what? Maybe I am. Since my boss is Satan himself who's working us all to death.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Can we not talk about the Nationals? It's been years, move on.

**Suna Rintarou:** Maybe if you went to Shiratorizawa you could've went to Nationals too.

**Oikawa Tooru:** I hate that everyone knows about that line.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I agree with Rintarou.

**Oikawa Tooru:** LORD PLEASE GIVE ME PATIENCE OR I MIGHT KILL SOMEONE TONIGHT.

**Matsukawa Issei:** Why would you need patience if our funeral home offers several installment plans to choose from.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** You should've come to Team Japan, Assikawa-senpai.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Oh, come on!

**Terushima Yuuji:** If Shouyou-kun's looking for someone who's blonde and has an undercut why didn't he choose me.

**Inuoka Sou:** I don’t think Hinata-kun choses his boyfriends by how stylish their hair is, @Terushima-san. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** If he chooses them by their hair then he should’ve picked me instead of Miya. My hair's way more stylish than his.

**Matsukawa Issei:** Does that me Hinata-kun would pick me as well?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Why?

**Matsukawa Issei:** We literally have the same hair.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Ugh

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** You guys really think Hinata-kun's standard when it comes to dating someone is that low?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Well, he dated Oikawa, didn't he?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Hey! I'm a freaking catch!

**Tsukishima Kei:** Keep telling yourself that.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Maybe it's because of your tongue piercing, @Terushima. Nobody would date you unless you remove that.

**Terushima Yuuji:** Hey! My piercing's cool! I'm never gonna remove it!

**Tsukishima Kei:** It's really not.

**Terushima Yuuji:** You guys are hurting my feelings. Also, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME HE'S DATING SOMEONE NOW?!

**Kozume Kenma:** I just did.

**Terushima Yuuji:** But I’m the last one to know.

**Kozume Kenma:** I’m going to ignore you now, @Terushima.

**Kozume Kenma:** I would also like to weigh in on the topic of Shouyou's past paramour that is Oikawa Tooru.

**Oikawa Tooru:** No need.

**Kozume Kenma:** I think Shouyou's been fed some love potion.

**Suna Rintarou:** I think Atsumu did that too.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I agree.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Tell us the truth!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Where did you bought the potion?

**Kozume Kenma:** And where can we buy an antidote?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Somebody PLEASE add his boyfriend to this group. MAYBE HE'LL SHUT THIS ANNOYING CAT UP.

**Kozume Kenma:** Brave of you to assume that I'll stop just because Kuroo's here.

_Tsukishima Kei added Kuroo Tetsuro to this conversation._

**Inuoka Sou:** Hello, Kuroo-san!

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** EYYYY WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLE!!!

**Satori Tendo:** KUROO TETSURO!

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** SATORI TENDO! Man, when are you coming back to Japan? Bokuto and I are planning to go to Miyagi to catch some crows! @Yuuji, you in?

**Terushima Yuuji:** HECK YEAH I’M IN

**Satori Tendo:** I originally don’t plan to come back anytime soon but for that reason I would. SEND ME THE DETAILS.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** You morons are going to die.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Let them. We'll be doing the world a favor.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** WAIT.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** I JUST NOTICED THE NAME OF THIS GROUP.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** HINATA'S HAREM??? PFFT, IS KENMA HERE? CAN'T MAKE HINATA'S HAREM WITHOUT KENMA!

**Kozume Kenma:** I'm here.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Unbelievable.

**Kozume Kenma:** @Kuroo, I swear I will break up with you if you come home with some wild animal you caught in some mountain in Miyagi.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Don't worry, babe! We're gonna tame and train them.

**Kozume Kenma:** NO.

**Kozume Kenma:** @Sakusa this is your and Komori's fault.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** WAIT.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Daaaaamn!

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** I just realized Sakusa, Suna, Tsukki, Kenma, and Oikawa's in here.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:**

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Salt doesn't even have a scent. Aren’t you supposed to be smart?

**Oikawa Tooru:** No one's asking for your opinion.

**Suna Rintarou:** You’re a really weird person with a really bad sense of humor. I feel bad for the person you're dating.

**Tsukishima Kei:** I'm so embarrassed for you.

**Kozume Kenma:** You brought this on yourself.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** @Kuroo-san, Aren't you jealous of Hinata-kun?

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** You're supposed to get angry, right? A normal boyfriend would.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** A normal one would but I’m not just a regular boyfriend, I’m a cool boyfriend.

**Inouka Sou:** What unconditional love you have for Kenma-san, @Kuroo-san.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I think you meant 'moronic' @Inuoka-kun.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Aren't you surprised?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Surprised? Kenma literally sleeps with a 5-foot Ninja Shouyou plush.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Where did you bought the plush, Kenma?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I WANT ONE TOO!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Me too.

**Kozume Kenma:** It’s on my website.

**Kozume Kenma:** [www.worldwidekodzuken.com](http://www.worldwidekodzuken.com)

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Which credit cards do you accept?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Do you ship overseas?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** You guys need counseling. @Kuroo

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** We already did. Our counselor said the key to a healthy relationship is communication. So I proposed he take the simping down because I sometimes get jealous too. This is him simping it down.

**Tsukishima Kei:** A five-foot Ninja Shouyou plush is simping it down?

**Kozume Kenma:** You guys should’ve seen our room.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** It’s a freaking shrine! He even has all the limited edition Ninja Shouyou merch shipped straight from Brazil.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Big deal, I have those too.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** Yeah! Me too!

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Samedt.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** He has merch from back when he was playing in Brazil?

**Kozume Kenma:** Noob.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Cut me some slack! I’m still new to being a Hinata Shouyou stan.

**Satori Tendo:** Hehe. He just called himself a simp.

**Suna Rintarou:** I’m also new to this but even I have his limited-edition merch already.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Me too.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** How, @Suna @Sakusa?!

**Suna Rintarou:** Ordered mine the day after we went to the beach.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Placed my order yesterday.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Ordered where?! It’s sold out everywhere?!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Love finds a way.

**Suna Rintarou:** Not gonna tell ya.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** UGH! JERK! BRB!

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** You went to the beach with Hinata-kun?!?

**Suna Rintarou:** We did.

**Hoshiumui Kourai:** I'm so freaking jealous!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** How was... he?

**Suna Rintarou:** Beach volleyball skills 100/10

**Suna Rintarou:** Face 100/10

**Suna Rintarou:** Biceps 100/10

**Suna Rintarou:** Abs 100/10

**Suna Rintarou:** Thighs 100/10

**Suna Rintarou:** Tan 100/10

**Suna Rintarou:** To summarize my report, a sweaty Hinata Shouyou is the pinnacle of hotness.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** ...

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** ...

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** ...

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** ...

**Kozume Kenma:** ...

**Satori Tendo:** You guys need professional help. 

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Hey! Why is your nose bleeding, @Kenma? I can tolerate the plush and the posters but not when you're lusting over someone in front of me!

**Kozume Kenma:** Shut up. My nose isn’t bleeding.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** It is! And you just stained our carpet!

**Inuoka Sou:** You're awfully quiet, @Tsukishima-kun. What about you?

**Tsukishima Kei:** What about me?

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Do you have the limited-edition merch too?

**Tsukishima Kei:** I don’t.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I'm back! I was able to find buy the last stock! HAHA

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Looks like I’m not the last.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I beat ya, @Tsukishima-kun!

**Tsukishima Kei:** I don’t need them anyway.

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** What do you mean?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Why would I need to buy those things if I have photos of him that is not even sold anywhere.

**Suna Rintarou:** What kind of photos?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Photos of him during our 2nd and 3rd year in high school.

**Terushima Yuuji:** Yeah, we don’t believe you.

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** We’re gonna need to see some proof.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Show us some proof.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Proof? Seriously? We’re schoolmates and teammates for three whole years.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Then there’s no way you can’t show us some proof.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** TO SEE IS TO BELIEVE.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Fine.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Here’s a pic of him during our 3rd year:

**Tsukishima Kei:**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** His hair looks so fluffy.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** LIKE A COTTON CANDY.

**Satori Tendo:** Aw, Chibi-chan grew up to be so handsome!

**Inuoka Sou:** That's a nice photo! Hinata-kun looks so good!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Yeah, I’m gonna need the soft copy of those without watermarks before I believe you.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Nice try.

**Kozume Kenma:** How much?

**Tsukishima Kenma:** Again, nice try.

**Kozume Kenma:** I'm serious. Name your price.

**Tsukishima Kei:** 100,000 Yen

**Kozume Kenma:** Sold.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Each.

**Kozume Kenma:** I know. Send me your bank account details.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I’LL BUY THE FIRST ONE.

**Suna Rintarou:** The second one for me.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I’ll take the second one too.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Do you offer installment plans?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Are you freaking serious, @Kenma?

**Kozume Kenma:** When did I ever lie when it comes to Shouyou?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** You’re spending 200,000 Yen just for a photo?

**Kozume Kenma:** Not just a photo, 3rd year Hinata Shouyou photos.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Still! That’s 200,000 Yen just for 2 photos!

**Tsukishima Kei:** I actually have more besides those 2.

**Kozume Kenma:** How many?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Like… a hundred? Most are stolen photos though.

**Satori Tendo:** Creepy.

**Kozume Kenma:** Even better. I’ll buy them all.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** UNFREAKINGBELIEVABLE.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** AND FOR MY BIRTHDAY YOU GAVE ME A TIE.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** A freaking tie!

**Satori Tendo:** I’m so sorry for you, bro. Want some cake?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Yes, please. Thanks, bro.

**Kozume Kenma:** That "freaking tie" is a Stefano Ricci Formal Crystal Tie, @Kuroo

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Still, it's just a tie...

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** I don't even know who Stefano Ricci is.

**Satori Tendo:** You don't know Ste- KUROO YOU DUMB BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW WHO STEFANO RICCI IS?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THE FORMAL CRYSTAL TIE IS?!

**Satori Tendo:** GOD I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK TO JAPAN SO THAT I CAN SMACK YOU IN THE HEAD

**Oikawa Tooru:** Send me those pictures, and the stolen ones too, without the watermark, and I’ll send you all the photos that I have of him during his time in Brazil.

**Tsukishima Kei:** What kind of photos?

**Oikawa Tooru:**

****

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** DAAAAAAMN THAT’S MY SHOUYOU IT'S GETTING SO FREAKING HOT IN HERE

**Suna Rintarou:** I NEED THOSE PHOTOS.

**Kozume Kenma:** HOW MUCH HOW MUCH HOW MUCH

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Kenma, you’re really breaking my heart here.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Please don't forget that I'm here too.

**Matsukawa Issei:** How were you even able to take the first pic, Oikawa?

**Oikawa Tooru:** I was lying on the sand.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Look at those calves.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** I’ll give my entire life savings to be choked by those arms.

**Suna Rintarou:** I’ll choke you for free.

**Tsukishima Kei:** It’s a deal. I’ll send it to your email.

**Oikawa Tooru:** It's a pleasure doing business with you.

**Satori Tendo:** You guys seriously need counseling.

**Matsukawa Issei:** Can you please tell us the emergency now, @Oikawa?

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Yeah, seeing your name on my notifications’ starting to piss me off.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** What’s the emergency?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Chibi-chan's just dating someone. Give it a few months and he'll wake up and then break up with that Miya.

**Oikawa Tooru:** That's exactly why I've gathered you all here today! MIYA ATSUMU WILL BE PROPOSING TO MY HINATA SHOUYOU!

**Kozume Kenma:** First of all, MY? How dare you. Second, WHAT?

**Matsukawa Issei:** If anyone thinks thay tonight will be the night they die, please consider our Funeral Home. We offer discount packages.

**Inuoka Sou:** As long as Hinata-kun’s happy.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I agree.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Oh god. He's going to be a Miya?

**Oikawa Tooru:** Not if we can stop it!

**Suna Rintarou:** WHAT?! ATSUMU’S PROPOSING?!

**Tsukishima Kei:** Shit.

**Terushima Yuuji:** I OBJECT!

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** FUDGE! IT REALLY IS AN EMERGENCY!

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** NUH-UH

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** W H A T ? N O !

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** NOOOOO

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Ah, yes. The sound of hearts breaking.

**Satori Tendo:** My favorite sound in the world.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** My dear Tendo, I'll bring the tea. Go bake some cake.

**Satori Tendo:** The cake has been baked, my good sir. Let the people watching begin.

**Inuoka Sou:** What's people watching, @Tendo-san @Kuroo-san?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** It's like bird watching but instead of birds you watch people.

**Suna Rintarou:** Creepy.

**Satoru Tendo:** Idiotic people to be specific.

**Kuroo Tetsuro** : Idiotic people doing idiotic stuff.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Won't you get bored staring at a mirror the whole day?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Wha- How dare you!

**Kozume Kenma:** I hope you both choke on that cake.

**Terushima Yuuji:** Wait. Guys. Shut up. Propose? What the heck? I’m still on the process of accepting the fact that I'm not the one dating Shouyou-kun.

**Tsukishima Kei:** Date you? You're joking right?

**Suna Rintarou:** You think Shouyou-kun would date someone like you?

**Terushima Yuuji:** Why not? I’M BRAVE ENOUGH TO CONFESS TO HIM. UNLIKE SOMEONE…

**Kozume Kenma:** Just because you have the guts to confess doesn’t mean you have a chance.

**Kindaichi Yuutaro:** And didn't he turned you down? Twice?

**Terushima Yuuji:** How did you know that?

**Kozume Kenma:** We have our sources.

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** At least, you're not a sugar daddy @Terishuma. Unlike someone...

**Kozume Kenma:** I'm not just some sugar dad though. I’m HINATA’s sugar daddy. What about you, boys?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** I'm just going to go cry at a corner. Be right back.

**Kindaichi Yutaro** : You’re JUST a sugar daddy.

**Satori Tendo:** I wonder if Hinata-kun is even aware that he has a glucose parent? Or that there's a lot of people wanting to be his glucose parent.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** You know how chibi-chan is, @Tendo. Of course, he doesn’t.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** Idiots.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Oh, I’m sorry, Sakusa-kun. When you said ‘idiot’ do you mean you, who has only realized today that he’s in love with Hinata-kun? 

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** HAHAHA! GET WRECKED, YOU IDIOT.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** I can't wait to accidentally spike some balls at the back of your heads during the training camp.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Anyways, I think I should be the one marrying him.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** And you think that because...?

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Because I want to repay him for what he's done to me. Without him I don't think I'll become who I am now.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** If you're that grateful to him treat him to dinner or buy him some stuff! You don't have to marry him!

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Also, because I love him

**Ginjima Hitoshi:** Well, I love him too

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I LOVE HIM MORE

**Suna Rintarou:** I love him most

**Kindaichi Yuutaro:** I love him even more than that

**Inuoka Sou:** If you guys love him, why won't you just be happy for him? He looks like he really loves Miya-san. Why ruin something good just because you're not a part of it?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi: _I_** share the same sentiment with @Sou. We're not kids anymore. Just because we like something doesn't mean that something should be ours.

**Oikawa Tooru:** But... it's Shouyou.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** And he's about to marry Miya. MIYA ATSUMU.

**Suna Rintarou:** What if you know that the love of your life is with the wrong person?

**Tsukishima Kei:** Will you just stand there and watch as he makes the biggest mistake of his life.

**Satori Tendo:** If you really love him, you'd stand, watch, and wait. You have to know first what would happen after he makes his decision. Don't be hasty. What if it worked out? What if it went well? Then you almost took away his happiness.

**Kindaichi Yuutaro:** What if it doesn't work out?

**Satori Tendo:** Then it's a good thing you waited. Be there for him. Comfort him. Let him know he's loved.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** So, boys, please think carefully before you do anything. Especially of it can cost some their happiness.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Waka-chan out.

_Ushijima Wakatoshi left this conversation._

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Did he just called himself Waka-chan?

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I seriously do not know if I should be proud or scared of the person, I’ve made Ushijima-san to be.

**Inuoka Sou:** I’ll be going too, everyone! Have a good night!

**Inuoka Sou:** And please don’t do anything that you know you would regret later on.

_Inuoka Sou left this conversation._

**Satori Tendo:** I should probably leave too but I’m curious what you idiots will do next, so I’ll stay. 

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Yeah, man. Don’t leave me here.

**Matsukawa Issei:** I know you guys are planning to do something very stupid - even more stupid that Kuroo, Bokuto, Satori and Terushima’s plan to catch crows - that might get you guys killed so I’m gonna go. If anyone dies though please don’t hesitate to contact me.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Hey! Our plan is not stupid.

**Kozume Kenma:** Yes, it is.

**Terushima Yuuji:** Come on. It’s going to be fun! Join us @Issei

**Matsukawa Issei:** No, thanks. I’m out!

_Matsukawa Issei left this conversation._

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** So, what's the plan now?

**Oikawa Tooru:** We're going to stop that proposal.

* * *

**Bonus:**

_Saturday at 7:00 AM_

**Hinata Shouyou:** Tooru!

**Oikawa Tooru:** Shouyou!

**Hinata Shouyou:** I need to talk to you in person.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Is it about...

**Hinata Shouyou:** Yes.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Okay. Nobody knows about this yet but I'll be flying to Japan a week before the Olympics. Let's meet then.

**Hinata Shouyou:** Okay. See you.

**Oikawa Tooru:** See you.

**Bonus x 2:**

_Saturday at 7:30 AM_

**Miya Atsumu:** Good evening, Oikawa-san.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Miya.

**Miya Atsumu:** I heard you’re coming back to Japan for the Olympics.

**Oikawa Tooru:** You heard right.

**Miya Atsumu:** Can we meet? I need to talk to you about something.

**Oikawa Tooru:** What is it about? Can’t you just tell me now? I’m a very busy person, you know.

**Miya Atsumu:** It’s about Shouyou-kun.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

**[1]**

_You added Bokuto Koutarou and 2 others to this group._

_You renamed the group “Miyagi Crew”_

_Saturday at 7:30 PM_

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Good evening, gentlemen.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** EYYY, SATORI, MY MAN!!! YOU GONNA COME BACK TO JAPAN?!?!?!

**Satori Tendo:** EYYYYY! YOU KNOW I WOULDN’T MISS THIS TRIP FOR THE WORLD!

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Let’s start planning for our trip to Miyagi, shall we?

**Terushima Yuuji:** Aye! Imma take to places you never thought existed boys.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Do you mean…

**Terushima Yuuji:** Yup!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** With the large B?

**Terushima Yuuji:** Yezzir!

**Satori Tendo:** What? What? Where is he taking us? Narnia?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** No! Although… I wanna go there too.

**Terushima Yuuji:** That place doesn’t exist, bro.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** You just said that you’ll be taking us somewhere we do not know existed.

**Terushima Yuuji:** Yeah, but not there.

**Satori Tendo:** Then, where? Got any ideas, @Tetsuro?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Yup. Yuuji’s going on and on about this place in Miyagi. Says you’ll feel like you’re in heaven once you’ve tasted their… products.

**Satori Tendo:** OOOOOOHHHH! INTER. EST. ING.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Oh, There! I can’t wait to try their balls.

**Satori Tendo:** BALLS???

**Satori Tendo:** But… aren’t you guys already seeing someone???

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Yeah, man. They have these huge balls on their products! Right, @Yuuji?

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Akaashi likes them too! So does Kenma, though he likes to deny it.

**Terushima Yuuji:** Oh, yeah! Huge and delicious!!! Just the way I like it!!!

**Satori Tendo:** I… I have so many questions.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** You morons! How many times should I tell you idiots to call them pearls and not balls?!

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** They’re talking about tapioca pearls, @Satori. We’re going to a boba tea shop in Miyagi.

**Satori Tendo:** Oh, thank god!

**Satori Tendo:** Now, about the crows…

**Bokuto Koutaro:** I want an Alpaca too!

**Terushima Yuuji:** Yeah, I don’t think our mountains have one of those, my friend.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Awww…

**Terushima Yuuji:** We have serows though!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** What’s that? Are they cute?

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** They’re some type of goat. And yeah, kinda.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** How big can they get? Can I ride them?

**Satori Tendo:** Please don’t ride the poor mammal, Bokuto.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Don’t forget you’re freaking 6’ 2” ft. and 191 lbs.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Awww… You guys don’t let me do anything fun…

**Terushima Yuuji:** WE HAVE PLENTY OF CROWS THOUGH!

**Bokuto Koutaro:** OH YEAH CROWS! Let’s catch and train them!

**Terushima Yuuji:** Imma name mine something cool like Dragon or Leviathan.

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** I haven’t decided on my crow’s name yet.

**Satori Tendo:** I’ll name mine ‘Wakatoshi-kun’

**Kuroo Tetsuro:** Simp.

**Bokuto Koutaro:** Just confess.

**Terushima Yuuji:** I still can’t believe that Ushijima-san doesn’t know that you like him.

**[1.1]**

**Akaashi Keiji:** Bokuto-san’s laughing while texting again.

**Kozume Kenma:** I swear if one-day Kuroo comes home with a crow OR ANY WILD MIYAGI ANIMAL I will kick him out of this house.

**[2]**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Tendo.

**Satori Tendo:** Wakatoshi-kun!

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I'm sorry but can you come back to Japan next week instead of during the Olympics? I'll shoulder all your travel expenses.

**[2.1]**

_Friday at 10 PM_

**Inuoka Sou:** When are you coming to Miyagi, Ushijima-san?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Next week.

**Inuoka Sou:** I see. I'll just take a day off on Friday so that we can go to the museum during the day. That way there'll be less people and you'd be able to roam without fans interrupting you.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** I really appreciate your help, Sou.

**Inuoka Sou:** Don't mention it! I’ll be cheering for you, Ushijima-san. I hope Tendo-san accepts your confession!

**[3]**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Oikawa Tooru.

**Oikawa Tooru:** What?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** You should've joined Team Japan.

_You can't reply to this conversation. **Learn more.**_

**[3.1]**

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** He blocked me.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** HAHAHAHAHA! That idiot! Don't mind him, Wakatoshi-kun. We'll beat his ass at the Olympics!

**[4]**

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** @KAGEYAMA, I NEED YOU TO SCHEDULE ME AN APPOINTMENT WITH YOUR SISTER. SHE’S A HAIRSTYLIST, RIGHT?

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** Me too!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi:** You idiots. It’s not because of the hair.

**Yaku Morisuke:** What's because of the hair?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi:** They think Hinata Shouyou chooses his lovers by how stylish their hair is.

**Bokuto Koutarou:** Hey! My son's not that easy to get!

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Are you saying that Oikawa's hair is stylish?

**Kageyama Tobio:** Don’t wanna.

**Hyakuzawa Yuudai:** I’ll give you milk.

**Hoshiumi Kourai:** I’LL GIVE YOU TWO HUGE BOXES OF MILK!!!

**Kageyama Tobio:** Okay. When do you guys want to go?

**Hakuba Gao:** This one's that easy to get.

**Komori Motoya:** @Tobio-kun, no. It’ll be easy to kidnap you if your trust is that easy to get.

**Ojiro Aran:** @Tobio-kun, if a stranger offers you milk, don’t take it and don’t come with them, okay?

**[5]**

_You added Satori Tendo to this conversation_

_Saturday at 7 AM_

**Hinata Natsu:** Welcome, Tendo onii-chan!

**Tsukishima Saeko:** Tendo! When are you going back to Japan? Let’s go drink again! I won’t lose this time!

**Ojiro Aran:** Are you coming back for the Olympics, man?

**Hitoka Yachi:** Thanks for the chocolate, Satori-san. They were really really good!

**Tanaka Shimizu:** Your godchild says hi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading all the past chapter's comments and saw that someone suggested I write an ex-boyfriends chapter so I thought 'ya, why the hell not?' but then I remembered that Hinata only has one ex - that one being Flattikawa - so I thought 'you know what's better than an ex-boyfriends group chat? A group chat of all the boys that pined and is still pining for Hinata' 
> 
> So, here ya go, guys! Enjoy this chaos that is Hinata's Harem.


	9. The Day Bokudad Found Out About Atsuhina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prequel to The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad**  
> 
> 
> _I'm so smart and so great and so handsome and I'm the prota-_ Bokuto dropped the phone he was holding. His smile slowly vanished. His eyes slowly widened. "What the f-" his mouth gaped. He cannot believe the scene that is unfolding before his eyes; Miya Atsumu, his teammate and close friend, is holding his other teammate slash number one disciple slash **son** 's hands, pinning him against his - Bokuto's - locker room door.
> 
> "That bastard Miya," he said, gritting his teeth, digging his fingernails into his palms, "tainted _my_ son."
> 
> _My son… My sweet, pure, innocent son – Hinata Shouyou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my babygirl [Jiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea), thank you for always cheering me on! This chapter's for you! I love you!
> 
> To Ellie, thank you for being the perfect audience. Love you! 
> 
> And, thank you all so sooo much for the 5k hits and 640 kudos on [The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629934), and for the 15,800 hits and 916 kudos (as of the time of writing) to this book. I love you all so sooo much! 🖤

**2020**

**Thursday – 7:30 PM**

"Keiji, I think I'm going to be a little late to our date. I forgot something in my locker, and I need to get it… No, it's something important… I'll be quick... No! I will run!... Akaashi! I assure you I won't trip!... Yeah, I won't slip either… I'm not as clumsy as Tsum-tsum, babe, I won’t slip… That happened one time!... Yeah, see you. Love you!"

Bokuto ended the call, slipped his phone back into his gym bag, and started jogging back to the gym. _Of all the things I could forget, I can't believe I forgot my gift for Akaashi._ He cursed himself. It's his and Akaashi's 5th anniversary as a couple and he is planning to surprise Akaashi by giving him a first edition copy of his favorite book. It took him months to find this book, he can't believe he's forgetting it now.

Bokuto glances at his wristwatch, _7:30 pm_ , it reads. He clicked his tongue. Practice ends at 6:00 pm but the gym closes an hour after that for cleaning. Hopefully, someone would still be there to open the locker room for him. _Wait,_ he stopped in his tracks, remembering that he overheard his teammate Miya Atsumu and his son ( _he is **my** son and I'm his father, Daichi! What the… Shut up! I’m his me-_) Hinata Shouyou talking about staying a bit late after their team's practice to do... something. _Practice? What would they do besides practice, right?_ He didn't quite hear the last part of their conversation because he was too busy thinking about his and Akaashi's date.

Bokuto jogs faster. _I hope they're still there._ He smiles softly, _I should treat Tsum-tsum to something this weekend since he's so nice to my son. I really didn't expect they'd be such great **friends**._

[Those are the words that Bokuto Koutarou, 23, Opposite Hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals, would soon regret.]

15 minutes later, Bokuto finally arrived at the gym, thankfully, and it's still opened. After saying his Good evenings, Good jobs, and Thanks for the hard works to the security and maintenance staff, Bokuto proceeded to walk towards the locker room.

_Huh?_ He furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly approached their locker room, seeing that the door is slightly opened, the light inside turned on, illuminating the dark hallway. _Maybe somebody forgot to turn it off?_ He slightly tilted his head. _Or maybe Aoi-san is still cleaning inside? I hope I wouldn't disturb her wo- wait,_

Bokuto leans against the wall and checks the undersides of his shoes one at a time to see if they're muddy, remembering that time he just walked straight into the locker room, not noticing the 'Maintenance On Going' sign outside, dirtying the floor the cleaning staff just cleaned with his mudded shoes from the rain. Aoi-san, their 60-year-old maintenance staff, just smiled at him saying it's okay and that they can just clean it again but Bokuto never forgave himself for what he did (Also, Omi made sure to _never_ make him forget. He reminds Bokuto that every day. Especially when it's raining). He now makes sure to give Aoi-san something during her birthdays and Christmases as thank you for her hard work and sorry for what he did.

Bokuto gently knocks trice. "Anybody there?" he asks softly, "Aoi-san? You there? I just need to get something from my locker. I'll be quick and my shoes aren't muddy too, I promise."

No answer.

_Maybe she didn't hear me?_ "Aoi-san, it's Bokuto, your favorite Jackal. I'm coming in."

Silence.

_Maybe someone just forgot to turn off the lights?_

He was just about to push the door open when he heard something rustle inside. His feet froze. A cold drop of sweat trailed down the side of his forehead. Is this... Is this what he thinks it is? Something inside moved again, producing a soft 'thud' but loud enough for Bokuto to hear. _Could this be…_ he put his fists in the air, I knew it! _I knew this room is haunted!_ He suddenly remembered that time after practice when his change of clothes disappeared from his gym bag, forcing him to go home wearing the too-tight shirt Hinata lent him, only for it to magically appear on top of his bed in his and Akaashi's apartment. He knows that is the work of their locker room ghost. He is sure of it because (1) he definitely isn't half asleep when he fixed his stuff that morning, making him forget to _actually_ put the clothes Akaashi so lovingly picked, folded, and laid out for him, inside his bag, and (2) _Ghosts, Akaashi! It's the work of ghosts! Maybe they're lonely and want to have some friends to play with that's why they're playing pranks on us like that one playful ghost called Casper! Hey! Stop snickering, Adriah, and Shion! You too, Omi! Just because you're wearing a mask doesn't mean I wouldn't know you're laughing! I know you think it's funny but it's the truth! You all should be more open-minded!_

Bokuto huffs. _I should take a video as proof!_ he snickered, thinking about how stupid Sakusa will feel tomorrow when he shows the team the video proof he will have of their locker room ghost. Bokuto quickly, but quietly (as not to _scare_ the ghost away) opened his bag and reached for his phone. _This’ll teach Omi-omi to believe in me more, hah_! He hit the record button, "Good evening, Casper-chan," and peeked his head inside the room. _I'm so smart and so great and so handsome and I'm the prota-_ Bokuto dropped the phone he was holding. His smile slowly vanished. His eyes slowly widened. "What the f-" his mouth gaped. He cannot believe the scene that is unfolding before his eyes; Miya Atsumu, his teammate and close friend, is holding his other teammate-slash-number-one-disciple-slash-son's hands above his head, pinning him against _his -_ Bokuto's _-_ locker room door.

"That bastard Miya," he said, gritting his teeth, digging his fingernails into his palms, "tainted _my_ son."

_My son… My sweet, pure, innocent son – Hinata Shouyou._

**2013**

**Fukurōdani Academy Group Training Camp**

**(2** ** nd ** **to the Last Day of the Training Camp)**

"That just now! Was that on purpose?!"

Bokuto glanced at the redhead standing beside him – Hinata Shouyou was it his name? The little guy from Karasuno that came late to the training camp because he and the other half of the freak quick duo failed an exam? The one that made quite the entrance when he and that guy with black hair that is parted in the middle, finally arrived – is looking at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"The thing where you lightly hit the blocker's hand!" The tiny spiker stepped closer to him, tilting his chin up to look at the man 8 inches taller than him.

_I_ s _he really in high school? He looks so... tiny,_ "Yup! It’s a rebound!" he says proudly, putting a hand on his hip.

"A rebound?!" Hinata repeats. His face lit up to Bokuto's answer, his eyes shining, as if the man in front of him just gave him the answer to the world's greatest mystery, "That's so cool!" Bokuto can practically see the sparks flying around Hinata's face.

Bokuto's eyes slowly widened _. I want to... I want to protect him,_ "Uh," He felt his heart skip a beat, "R-really?!" He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling from ear to ear, "You think so?!" he turns his gaze to the ground, blushing. He rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata answers him with an enthusiastic nod. "Yup! It's so cool!" he flashes him a blinding smile (which will later be known as the Hinata Shouyou's Megawatt Smile™). Staring at Hinata feels like being exposed to direct sunlight; Bokuto wants to cover his eyes with his hands before he goes blind, but at the same time he doesn’t want to stop looking at it. It's so bright and pure. Bokuto has never seen anything as beautiful as this. _Well, except maybe… Akaashi? No? Yes? They're tied_. "You're so cool, Bokuto-senpai! I'm so glad I got to play with the ace from one of Tokyo's powerhouse schools!"

Bokuto froze. Hinata's voice calling him senpai is still ringing in his head. He doesn’t know what to say. This… _this_ has never happened to him before. He _always_ knows what to say. Of all his 18 years in this world, this is the first time for Bokuto Koutaro, Opposite Hitter and Captain of Fukurōdani Academy's Volleyball Club, to feel this giddy after being praised by someone _not_ named Akaashi Keiji. Mind you, he is used to getting praised – He gets that every day! He even has his own fan club at their school! But this… this is different. Getting called 'cool' by Hinata Shouyou is different. Getting showered with praises by Hinata Shouyou is different. Being called senpai by Hinata Shouyou is different. He feels like… he feels like his paternal instincts has been awakened. He has never wanted to make someone his son so bad before.

"I… I want to adopt you," Bokuto mumbled.

Hinata slightly tilted his head to the side, blinked, and then smiled at him, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, Bokuto-senpai.” He said, “what did you say?"

Bokuto cleared his throat. He didn’t realize he just said that out loud, "I said, spiking isn’t just about slamming the ball to the floor." He turned on his heel, they should probably continue their game before dinner time comes, "If you keep your cool, you'll be able to see what action to take." _Saved it._

**2013**

**Fukurōdani Academy Group Training Camp**

**(Last Day of the Training Camp)**

“I want to adopt Hinata,” Bokuto announced while they’re in the middle of eating lunch. It’s the last day of the training camp and the coaches from all the participating schools have decided to reward all the players with barbeque – his favorite food in the world.

Akaashi paused midway into eating his Onigiri, “What did you say, Bokuto-san?”

Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi are now all looking at him, confusion visible on their faces.

Bokuto took a big bite of the Onigiri he is holding. 

"I don’t think I heard that right, bro" Kuroo said. The Nekoma captain was just about to take a bite of his barbeque but decided to put it back to his plate, "Could you repeat that please?"

"Ah shaid," Bokuto gulped the rice he was chewing and then took a sip of water, "I want to adopt Hinata." He says, matter-of-factly, “I want to make him my son.”

“Wha- what? You want to be chibi-chan's dad?” Kuroo released a full-blown Hyena laugh, “I- I don’t even know what you mean by that. Do you mean _legally_ adopt him? Because you can’t do that. You must be at least 25 years old to adopt someone,” he wipes the tear off his eyes, “Not to mention, chibi-chan’s 16 years old, you can only legally adopt children below 6 years old.”

“Why do you know so much about adoption, Kuroo?” Kenma slowly blinked, “never mind, I don’t think I’d want to know.” He turned to Bokuto, “Bokuto-san, I don’t know what you mean by ‘adopt him’ but by ‘make him my son’ I’m going to assume that you want to be Shouyou’s mentor.”

Bokuto points his index finger to Kenma, “That!”

“Or maybe, become, like, a father figure to Hinata, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi chimes in.

“That too!” Bokuto points his other index finger to Akaashi, “Mentor _and_ Father Figure! That is exactly what I want to be! I have so many things to teach to Hinata!”

“But he already has a father figure, bro?” Kuroo suddenly gasps, covering his mouth with his hand, “Don’t tell me you’re going to steal chibi-chan from Daichi!” And right on cue, Daichi happens to pass by. Kuroo gave Bokuto a quick glance, smirks, and then yells, “Daichi! Bokuto’s planning to stea-”

Bokuto quickly moved and covered Kuroo’s mouth with his hands. The Karasuno captain is now looking at them weirdly, “Uh, Daichi!” He laughs nervously, “O Captain! My Captain! Hello! Kuroo’s just wondering if you still have, uh, meat on your side since all the meat we have are all gone since, uh, they were all accidentally eaten by, uh, me! You know me, I really love barbeque!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “You already ate all the meat on our side, Bokuto?” he glances at the Fukurodani grill beside him, “Also, it looks to me like you still have a lot on your side.”

“Oh. Would. You. Look. At. That. Kuroo!” He tightened his hold on Kuroo’s mouth. "There. Is. Still. Meat. On. Our. Grill."

Kuroo nods, waves, and gives Daichi a thumbs up. 

“More meat! Yey! Thanks, Daichi-kun!”

Daichi scratches the side of his head. “You’re… welcome?” he said, before walking back to his team.

Bokuto returns his gaze to Kuroo, giving the Nekoma captain a deadly glare, “Do you want to be barbequed, Kuroo? Is that what you want?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No, sir” he answered, his voice muffled by Bokuto’s hand.

“Good,” Bokuto said, removing the cover on Kuroo’s mouth. 

“What the heck, Bokuto?!” Kuroo wipes his mouth with his arm, “I thought I was going to die! I was so close to passing out!”

“My dear, Kuroo, death is exactly what you’re going to get if you try to get in the way of me being Hinata’s father.”

“Fine,” Kuroo sighs, “Then as his dad, you should probably know something about your son."

Bokuto crossed his arms around his muscular chest, "And what is that?"

Kuroo smirks, "Most of these dudes around us are in love with your son.”

Bokuto closed his eyes, giving his brain a few seconds to process the thing his friend just revealed to him. He took a deep breath and released a high-pitched, “WHAT?!” gaining almost everyone on the camp's (plus the bats that are living in the caves on the mountains of Miyagi) attention.

Kuroo and Akaashi waves at everyone apologetically.

“Calm down, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tells him.

“What do you mean they are in love with my son, Kuroo?” Bokuto asks, his voice still slightly high-pitched. He cleared his throat, “And who are _they_? Come on, tell me. I won’t do anything to hurt them I swear.”

“That’s exactly what someone who is ready to throw hands would say,” Kenma chimes in, not looking up from the game he’s playing on his phone, “But yeah, I want to know too, Kuroo.”

"I'm kind of surprised to see you being interested in something other than a game, Kenma-kun," Akaashi says, patting the Nekoma setter gently on the back. “I’m so happy for you.”

"Well, it’s hard not to," Kenma smiles softly, "Shouyou really _is_ interesting."

"Wow, and when I was the one telling that to you, all you did was to deny it. I am hurt Kenma." Kuroo clenches his chest, "I. Am. Hurt."

"Enough with the dramatics, Kuroo Tetsurou!" Bokuto grabs Kuroo's shoulders, shaking him, "Tell me the names!"

"If you let go of me, I will tell you. I'm starting to get a headache, Bo"

"Fine," Bokuto lets go, "I need the names."

Kuroo sighs, and then started pointing at the players, "From Nekoma High: There’s Inuoka, Lev, and Yaku, though it’s just a crush for Lev and Yaku. From Shinzen High: Eikichi-kun, Ogano, Shimafu-kun, and Kodama-kun. From Ubugawa High: Gora, Yuji-kun, Koji-kun, and Shingo-kun,” he turns to where the players from Karasuno are seated, “From Karasuno: Tsukishi-”

“Tsukki?! Our Tsukki?!”

“Tsukishima’s not ours, Bokuto-san.”

“But Akaashi!”

Kuroo half-lays to the ground, propping himself up with his elbows, “Yeah, Bokuto, _that_ Tsukki.”

“But isn’t he always mean to him?” Bokuto frowns, “I mean, I really like Tsukki but it’s different now that Hinata’s my son.”

“Well, Bokuto-san, Tsukki’s what you call a Kuudere,” Akaashi squints his eyes, “or maybe a lowkey Tsundere? Anyway, He’s mean to Hinata but deep down he cares for him. Have you seen the way he looks at Hinata?” 

Bokuto grunts, “Yeah, but still, he’s too mean to him. I don't like that.”

“Welp, moving on,” Kuroo sits straight up, “And finally, from Fukur-”

“What?! From my own team too?!”

“Do you want to know or not?” Kuroo asked, lowers his finger, and scrunches up his nose.

Bokuto nods vigorously, “Yeah! I want to!”

“Then you stay quiet there, you horned owl bastard,” Kuroo coughed, he raised his finger again and pointed at the Fukurodani players happily eating a few feet away from them, “From Fukurodani: Washio-san, Onaga-kun, Sarukui-san, and Konoha. Do you want to know the ones from the other schools too?”

“Other schools?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah,” Kuroo nods, “my reliable sources told me there are ones from Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai too!”

“What?” Kenma puts his phone down, “Don’t tell me the one from Aoba Johsai is Oikawa Tooru, and the one from Shiratorizawa is Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

“Oya? So you’ve finally put your phone down,” Kuroo teases, “But you’re correct, Kenma, Ushijima from Shiratorizawa and Oikawa from Aoba Johsai, though there are others from Seijoh besides Oikawa.”

Bokuto opened his mouth. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but no words would come out. He closed his mouth again. He cannot believe his son is _this_ popular. He dug his fingertips into the dirt.

"You okay there, Bokuto-san? You haven’t said anything yet."

"Of course, Akaashi."

"Do you still want to be Shouyou's dad?"

"Of course, Kenma."

"Are you still going to eat that last piece of meat on your place, bro?"

"Of course, Kuroo"

"You're scaring me, Bokuto-san. What are you thinking?"

Bokuto raised his head. "I'm thinking that as Hinata's dad I should make sure he ends up dating someone who's going to truly love him and take care of him," he lips curled to a wide shit-eating grin,

"That's nice, Bo-"

"And to find out who that person is, anyone who would have the guts to attempt to court my son will go through me!" Bokuto’s lips may be smiling but his eyes scream death.

“Oh, no,” Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi said in unison.

**2020**

**Friday – 7:15 PM**

“Kou?”

Bokuto raised his head, and found his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji, standing in front of him, concern visible on his face, “What’s up, Keiji?”

Akaashi took a seat beside him on the bed, resting his head on top of Bokuto’s shoulder “You’ve been quiet ever since last night,” he says softly, taking Bokuto’s hand, lacing their fingers together “I’m starting to worry. Did something happen when you went back to the gym?”

“I…” Bokuto took a deep breath, “I think Miya gave my son a love potion.”

Akaashi raised his head, brows furrowed in confusion, "A what?"

“A love potion. I think Miya gave my son a love potion.”

"And why do you think that, Kou?"

"Because they're dating each other now."

Akaashi gasped, “Dating each oth- Hinata, and Miya?” he covered his mouth with his hand, “Wait, which Miya?”

“Our teammate,” Bokuto stood up, hands balled to a fist, "Miya Atsumu!"

“Since... when?”

“I don’t know… maybe only recently? I thought they're just close friends! I should've known!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I didn’t see this one coming though. Atsumu-kun’s really head over heels with Hinata.” Akaashi said, placing a hand on his chin, “But how did you found out? Did they tell you or-”

Bokuto’s face slowly darkened, he turns around and punched a wall, “I saw that bastard taint my son on the locker room yesterday! Against my very own locker at that!” he yelled, then roughly grabbed his phone on the bed.

“What are you doing, Kou?”

“I’m making a group chat!”

“A group chat? with?”

“Aone, Kuroo, Ennoshita, and Daichi! All of Hinata's dads!”

Akaashi stood up and reached for his phone on the top of the dresser, “Should I tell Sugawara-san and the others too?”

Bokuto paused, his thumb hovering over his phone’s screen. He raised his gaze and meets his lover’s eyes, “Yes,” his voice was serious, “tell everyone. _Everyone_ must know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for disappearing for almost *looks at calendar* ONE MONTH?! HOLY CRAP! HAS IT ALREADY BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE LAST UPDATE?! Okay now, I'm feeling _more_ guilty. 
> 
> To those who are wondering why I suddenly when MIA, it's because I had to give my mind some time to rest. These past few weeks has really been challenging to me mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. But don't worry about me! I'm slowly starting to feel better. 
> 
> NOW, I don't know yet when the proposal chapter will be posted but I can assure you guys that it's already in progress. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Question for the next installment of this series: Do you want me to start a **separate** book for all the **meetings and coffee dates** or should I just put all those on this one?
> 
> ~
> 
>  **This chapter will also be posted on[The Day Miya Atsumu Met Bokudad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629934) (AKA the fic that started everything)** 🖤🔪

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, let's be friends! Come talk to me on twitter: [@yazhkx](https://twitter.com/Yazhkx)


End file.
